


Surrender

by SimplyKorra



Category: RWBY
Genre: Also They're on the Beach, F/F, First Mission, Future Fic, Girls Are Graduated Huntresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyKorra/pseuds/SimplyKorra
Summary: Newly graduated and given their first assignment, team RWBY are sent to a beach resort near Menagerie to find and kill a Grimm that has been terrorizing the island. It's an ideal first mission, except Yang is in love with Blake - who she last saw kissing Sun. Made worse since new couple Weiss and Ruby want to share a room, leaving Yang in a very difficult spot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Welcome to a brand new fanfic that I have been working on for a little bit now and am glad to finally start sharing. This is going to be a very Team RWBY heavy fic - in that they're pretty much the only characters in it. There is a lot more Bumbleby in this then in Foxtrot and the POVs will be a bit more flowing as the story goes along.
> 
> I'm very excited for this one and the writing has been going really well so far. I won't ramble on for too long though cause you're not here for that. Thank you for reading, I hope to see you in the comments. Let's go to the beach!

"Weiss, that hat is ridiculous." Yang couldn't help herself as she and her teammates strode down the long pathway from the docks that led to the beach resort they'd be staying at for the next few weeks.

It was such an ideal destination – so different from where they'd been in Haven for the last few years. Where Haven was densely populated and had gloomy weather, this island was nothing but blue skies, tall palm trees and sunshine. Yang could absolutely get accustomed to this.

Even if poor, pale Weiss couldn't. "The sun is trying to cook us and I have very sensitive skin! I am wearing this hat to protect myself from harmful rays and to prevent burning!"

Yang nodded, completely understanding – but the hat was _so_ big. "You know, if you were still shorter than her, you could stand under it with her, Rubes."

Ruby's eyes lit up and she stepped closer to Weiss. "Oh! I can crouch," and crouch she did. She stuck her head under the hat and rested it on Weiss' shoulder as they continued to walk.

"Will you get out of here," Weiss shoved Ruby away but Yang noticed how red her 'sensitive' cheeks were. "You nearly knocked me over!"

"You're antagonizing." Blake said through a smirk. Yang merely looked at her and winked.

"Just checking to make sure Ruby hadn't softened her up too much. We're going to need the same old ice queen if we plan on completing our first real mission as legit huntresses."

As far as first missions went, they couldn't have done much better than this one. It felt almost like a thank you when Ozpin and the others sent them here. They'd been working so hard for the last two years to make up the time they'd lost after Beacon fell. Enrolling at Haven and training – even harder than most of the other students – because _they_ knew just how dangerous the world was.

Once they did manage to graduate, the situation was calm enough that they could take it easy to start out and Ozpin had said this was the perfect starting point for them. Yang couldn't argue with that. Even if there was a giant water Grimm terrorizing this place, it was absolutely beautiful.

"I'll have you know that I, Weiss Schnee, tops in our year in both combat and Grimm studies, is more than capable of handling whatever this mission might throw at us."

Yang shrugged as they rounded the corner and found themselves entering the resort. "I'm just saying, you're in a new relationship with my charming baby sister and it might be distracting."

"Hardly," Weiss scoffed. "I've dealt with Ruby for the last three years and still managed to be the ideal student."

"Aw," Ruby pouted. " _Dealt_ with me? Am I just a burden to you?" She wasn't being entirely serious, but Yang marveled at how easily Ruby could manipulate Weiss without even meaning to.

Weiss slowed and quickly reached out to grab Ruby's hand. She held it so tightly Yang knew it couldn't feel great. "Don't be dumb, I wouldn't have agreed to be your girlfriend if I thought you would deter me or my career as a huntress." She suddenly looked away. "You were a calculated risk and one I deemed worth taking."

"Just like the sweet nothings of a romance novel," Blake chimed in and Yang didn't have to look to know she was being glared at.

"I think it's cute!" Ruby defended, as she always did.

Yang stopped at the entrance to the lobby of the Kaiteki-Sa's Cradle resort. It was the biggest resort on the entire island of Kaiteki-Sa, just off the coast of Menagerie and Ozpin and Qrow had booked them two rooms with at least one month of time for them to stay to complete their mission. It was a sweet gig and one Yang hadn't questioned. Though she was very aware that not every hunt they went on would have a budget like this – it was a heck of a start.

Holding the door open, Yang let her teammates walk in first and saw Weiss actually sigh in relief as the cool air conditioning of the lobby hit her. Of course Ruby ended up smacking her suitcase into the door frame and nearly knocked herself over, but Yang caught her.

"You know, you probably wouldn't have this issue if you'd been a little more subtle with your weapon."

Ruby only smiled. "Have you ever known me to be subtle?"

"Fair point, you are still wearing a cloak in ninety-degree weather."

"I know," Ruby pouted. "Weiss is going to make me leave it in our room when we go to the beach." Yang stopped quickly and Ruby walked right into her. "Yang what's—"

" _Our_ room? Are you…not staying with me?"

Ruby's eyes went wide as saucers. "Oh…well I uh…I just figured…partners would bunk up together, you know?"

Yang wasn't entirely sure why she'd assumed that Ruby would _want_ to bunk with her. It was just the way it had always been. Ruby had always kind of clung to Yang in any new environment. When they reunited in Mistral, she practically had to peel Ruby off of her to get any kind of time to herself. That was only different because they were all a bit clingy after the reunion.

Still, this was…unexpected. "You're sure about this?" She asked as she dragged Ruby aside a bit while Blake and Weiss chatted with the clerk at the front desk.

"Yang, she's my partner. I've shared a room with her for years."

"I know that, but this is different…you two are like…brand new in this dating thing. It's what? Day two?"

Ruby beamed. "Two days, seven hours and twenty-three minutes!" Yang rolled her eyes. "Alright the minutes are probably wrong, but it's been two days and seven hours and I just...don't want to be away from her, you know? It's all new and exciting and I can kiss her whenever I want and –"

"Okay," Yang held up her hands in submission. "I don't need to hear…any of that. You're an adult and I trust Weiss so…it's totally cool."

 _That_ was cool, it really was. She did trust Weiss and more importantly, she trusted Ruby and knew that they cared about each other enough that this was something they needed.

What _wasn't_ cool was that this meant that Yang would have to share a room and sleep next to her own partner.

Not that Yang disliked being near Blake. In fact, it was pretty much entirely the opposite. She loved being around Blake…perhaps more than she probably should. Especially since Blake didn't seem to feel at all the same way about it that Yang did.

No, for Blake, they were just partners and friends and really close. They had been through so much and dealt with so many things, but Yang had never been able to capture Blake's attention the way she wanted to.

Instead she'd been relegated to best friend or "like sisters" as Sun had called them more than once. It was a position she was fine with because she loved Blake so much – she wanted to be in Blake's life in any way she could. That didn't mean that the idea of sharing a hotel room with her and a bathroom/shower with her wasn't a little bit terrifying.

In the dorms at Haven it was different. Those were communal and coed and she could just as easily walk in on Neptune taking a sponge bath as she could anyone else.

This though…this was so much more…intimate.

"Yang?" Ruby's voice drew her out of her own head. She saw a concerned look in those silver eyes. "You okay?"

"I—"

"Hey," Blake spoke suddenly, right behind her. Yang turned sharply and found a pair of perky cat ears standing tall in front of her. "Rooms are ready," she said as she handed over a keycard with a smile.

Having seen Blake at her lowest points more times than she ever wanted to, Yang found it easy to treasure every one of her smiles.

_It's been five minutes, Yang – you really need to get a hold on the cheesiness._

"Awesome!" She said a bit too cheerfully as she plucked the card from her partner. "Sounds like we're stuck with each other cause Ruby and Weiss want to –"

"Yang Xiao Long," Weiss barked. "We arrived not twenty minutes ago – I'm begging you to let me rest for a least another hour."

She had a joke on the tip of her tongue, but she could tell by the tone that Weiss really didn't want any of this attention. After all, she and Ruby _were_ in a very new relationship and they probably didn't need any extra pressure.

They certainly didn't need any lame innuendos.

_Just have a find another way to deflect my own issues onto something else._

"Alright, I'll keep it to myself." She said and Weiss visibly relaxed. Yang watched as Ruby bounded around her and helped Weiss with the bags before taking a keycard to the room they'd be sharing.

Yang's protective sister instincts suddenly shifted to something else entirely. Something she hated.

Jealousy.

"We have to meet up with Qrow's contact pretty early tomorrow, so we should get our stuff in and relax while we can."

_Work – another excellent distraction._

* * *

Yang always loved hotel rooms. She couldn't really explain why, but they always signaled some kind of adventure to her. Being in a hotel room was both comfortable and exciting because it meant she was away from the usual day to day and was doing something different. This was no different and this hotel room just so happened to be overlooking a fantastic beach resort filled with swim up bars and night clubs – fancy restaurants and a city just over the bridge packed with even more things to do.

Sure, they were here on business and did have work that needed to be done – but killing monsters was easy. Yang knew they were a few days away from actually being able to do anything productive. They had to meet with Qrow's contact and get a lay of the land – learn of where the attacks had been and plan out a strategy. That would take _days,_ maybe even weeks and would leave plenty of downtime for relaxation.

Of course, it wasn't going to be as easy as she'd hoped now that she was bunked up with a girl she was just a little bit in love with.

"You want the bed near the window?" Blake asked and Yang couldn't help but smile.

"Nah, you take it," she didn't really care but she knew Blake didn't like to sleep close to doorways. An old fear she had of someone breaking in and attacking her. A little space gave Blake piece of mind. Not to mention any potential attackers would have to step through the fires of Yang Xiao Long to get anywhere near her.

Still, Blake always asked because Blake wanted to seem indifferent. Yang couldn't help but wonder what kind of reaction she'd get if she _did_ take the bed by the window.

"So does it bother you?" Blake drew Yang's attention and she turned away from the window to see the light pooling into the room and splashing the white comforter of the bed. Naturally, Blake had taken to sitting down directly in it and Yang followed suit.

"What?"

Blake grinned. "That your sister decided to share a room with Weiss instead of you."

"Ah," Yang chuckled. "Not really, I suppose I should have seen it coming. If I was dating someone I'd want to share a room with them too." Yang fought not to roll her eyes at the irony of her own statement. "Weiss is…good for her. They're good for each other. It's not like they're going to be having sex right?" She said with a very strained laugh. Yang liked to believe that her soon to be nineteen-year-old sister wasn't rushing into those sorts of things.

Though before Ruby told her that she and Weiss were dating, Yang had wondered if maybe Ruby wasn't interested in dating at all.

For all she knew, Weiss might be doing deplorable things to her baby sister up against the very same wall that they shared with this room.

"Yang," Blake called out to her and she drew back in. "Your eyes were changing." Blake smirked. "I promise you, they're fine."

"How do you—"

Blake wiggled the ears atop her head. "I'd probably be able to smell it too."

Yang grimaced. "Really?"

"No," Blake swatted her arm and stood up. "I'm part cat, not part bloodhound."

"Are there bloodhound Faunus?"

Blake glared at her through a mirror as she pulled some clothes out of her suitcase. "None that I've seen." She then stepped towards the bathroom. "I'm going to wash up."

"Sounds good, I'll put some of our things away."

As Blake shut the door behind her, Yang laid back on the bed and covered her face with her hands.

She hated it, absolutely hated how much she thought about Blake even when they were having a conversation. It was like her mind couldn't shut itself off long enough to enjoy that they were as close as they were. No, instead she had to think about the fact that she and Blake weren't together. They were partners and friends but at some point that had stopped being enough for Yang. She wanted so much more than that – she wanted romance. She wanted to kiss Blake and give her shoulder massages and sneak in on her in the bathroom and tickle her until she broke out laughing and dragged Yang into the shower as 'punishment'.

It was something she'd thought about, at length, for months now and it was slowly killing her.

At first, she'd had every intention of telling Blake about all of these feelings – even though the thought of risking their current relationship was terrifying. She couldn't settle though, not with Blake. She needed it to be everything and she had every intention of taking the leap.

Until the party the night before graduation, when she saw Blake and Sun kissing on a bench just outside the entrance. Yang had always known that Sun had feelings for Blake, and once her own feelings surfaced, she told herself that if Blake chose Sun that she would concede and be happy for them.

So seeing it, she did everything she'd promised herself. She'd conceded and she was happy for them.

That didn't mean she was happy with herself for being too late. It was just something she would have to adjust to and she didn't _want_ Blake out of her life. She she buried it, or tried to.

Sharing a room with Blake just made things…harder.

In the long run though, they were partners and this was the first of many missions they'd be spending together. Sun may have won her heart, but Yang was going to find a way to squeeze herself in there somehow.

Frustrated, Yang picked herself up off the bed and went to put her suitcase away. As she did, she noticed that the bathroom door was slightly ajar and of course her eyes immediately found Blake's defined and bare back reflecting through the mirror at her and she froze in her tracks. She stared, only for a moment before looking away with both shame and inconsolable desire.

The next thing she knew, there was a loud crack in the room that made her jump and she heard Blake gasp as well. Suddenly, Blake was leaning her head out the door with her ears perked up.

"What was…oh? Your suitcase."

Yang looked down to see that she'd broken the handle in her grip

"Huh," Yang laughed awkwardly. "Grip malfunction I guess. Hope that never happens in bed." She said with a wink that made her feel like the worst human being on the planet.

It didn't help when Blake frowned and pinned her ears down. "Right," she sighed and stepped back into the bathroom. This time fully closing the door.

They'd shared a room for all of ten minutes and it was already a disaster.

* * *

As she stepped out of the closet after putting away her clothes at her girlfriend's request, Ruby caught sight of Weiss standing on the balcony that overlooked the resort. She watched for a moment, Weiss letting the wind blow through her untied and untamed hair. She'd just dried it after a shower and it was so poofy and cute. Wearing little more than a tank top and shorts, she looked absolutely beautiful.

Ruby thought for a moment about leaving her to her thoughts. She could always tell when Weiss was thinking because that was the only time she ever sat still. Weiss was a constant worker – never satisfied unless she was being productive. So whenever she caught Weiss in a moment like this it usually meant she was thinking about something.

Unfortunately, Ruby couldn't just let it go and quietly walked to the balcony door and slid it open. Weiss peeked back over her shoulder as Ruby moved up behind her. She didn't move when Ruby closed the distance between them and wrapped her up in a hug.

It was such a strange thing because in the weeks and months leading up to them actually dating – physical contact had become such a natural thing for them. Now though, with the implication that each touch meant something more, it was more awkward to do something like this.

To her credit, Weiss didn't move away and instead seemed to sink into the hug.

Ruby rested her chin on Weiss' strong shoulder and took in the blue skies, softly moving palm trees and busy resort below them.

"What's up?"

Weiss sighed. "I've been here before." She said and Ruby moved her head to look at Weiss. Their faces so close she could count each individual eyelash. "It was years ago – a family vacation. In fact, it was the last time we were all together as a family."

"It's so close to Menagerie though?" She asked, even if it wasn't really a question.

"It is, and…at the time I didn't even pay attention to the fact that none of the Faunus here now were around then." Weiss tensed in Ruby's arms as she spoke and Ruby had a fairly good idea where this was going. This resort was a pretty popular Faunus vacation spot from the research Ruby had done. It seemed an odd place for a Schnee family getaway. "He paid enough money that the owners barred any Faunus from staying here while we were here. Can you…imagine such a thing? Caring so little about money…about _people_ , that you make a Faunus owned business ban it's own kind because you want a resort and a section of the beach all to yourself?" Venom began to pour with each word she spoke. "I didn't even bother asking why the resort was so quiet – or why none of the employees on staff would look me in the eyes. They'd been… _directed_ not to."

Ruby knew how much Weiss hated talking about the bigotry that she grew up around. Often because Ruby was certain it made her feel guilty. Weiss had come a long way from the girl she blew up in front of Beacon Academy years ago, but before that Weiss was every bit the Schnee. Even if it hadn't entirely been by choice, she fit the image that her father had taught her.

That meant a firm belief that she was better than any Faunus.

"Your dad would probably freak out if he knew that you came here _with_ a Faunus." Ruby said, desperate to lighten the mood.

Weiss chewed her bottom lip and gave a nod. "More so that it was a mission given by his other daughter." She gently pulled Ruby's arms off from her around her waist, but only to turn and face her.

Ruby suddenly felt tense as Weiss was looking at her so deeply. To be this close to her now, now that feelings had been spoken and truths had come out – it was only a little bit awkward.

She wanted to kiss Weiss, she wanted to scoop Weiss up and carry her to their room for so many kisses – but a voice in the back of her head kept screaming about how ridiculous it was.

It wasn't as if Ruby doubted this new relationship with Weiss – she just couldn't shake the thought that it was _Weiss_. Of all the people she'd met in her life, wonderful people and fun people and beautiful people, Weiss Schnee was the one she'd decided was the most special.

It was even more ridiculous because for some crazy reason, Weiss had chosen her back.

She was Weiss freaking Schnee! She could have anyone she wanted and she'd chosen Ruby? A girl from Patch who still watched kid cartoons on Saturday mornings and cried when her favorite ice cream parlor closed. When the feelings first started she never thought in a million years that Weiss would reciprocate.

Now they were here, face to face and it was just so… _crazy_.

The distance between them closed suddenly and Ruby felt a very soft press against her lips. Weiss' hand reached around and landed on her back. That was all the motivation Ruby needed to press forward the return the kiss in kind.

She took a step back, bringing Weiss with her and out of view of the balcony for any passerby to see them.

Ruby hadn't had many kisses in her life and this was only the second she'd shared with Weiss. So naturally she was in her own mind trying to decide if she was doing it right. Was her head at a good angle? Did she need to put her hands anywhere specific? Where are her hands…

_Oh…her hand is on my butt._

As the kiss deepened, Weiss' hand moved down Ruby's back and landed tentatively on Ruby's backside. They lingered there and the kiss stalled and Ruby peeked one eye open to see Weiss wincing just a bit.

Weiss was testing whether or not it was okay to touch Ruby's butt and for some reason Ruby couldn't contain the laugh that bubbled in her throat. She giggled once, trying and failing to cut it off before it escaped.

That was all Weiss needed to quickly remove her hand and step away. "You're laughing!"

"I'm sorry!" Ruby said as she laughed even hard and covered her face. "I'm so sorry. I'm not laughing at you I just…you touched my butt!"

With two hands, Weiss shoved Ruby by the shoulders and she topped backwards onto the bed into a fit of laughter. "Well I will never do it again!"

"No!" Ruby sat up with a smile so wide it made her cheeks hurt. "No it just surprised me! Weiss Schnee was touching my butt! I'm really sorry! You can touch it!"

"I don't want to," Weiss turned her back on Ruby for good measure."

"Please touch it!" Ruby pleaded, wanting to go back to the kissing.

Weiss glared at her. "I will not."

"Come on," Ruby stood up and presented her butt to Weiss. "One finger." She said while backing up towards Weiss.

"Ruby Rose!" Weiss backed away in escape and Ruby followed after her. "Will you stop!"

"Just grab it again! I won't laugh! Weiss!"

* * *

Yang couldn't help but chuckle as she put on the shirt she'd borrowed from her dad – a bright yellow button down with sailboats and surfboards printed all over it. It was an eyesore to say the least, but in a charming sort of way that she loved.

After tying up her hair, Yang stepped out of the bathroom to find Blake perched on the windowsill with a book in hand. The backdrop of the night on the resort was the sound of crashing waves from the water, the bustle of people down below and lights scattered across the darkness. It was a fairly picturesque sight with Blake sitting there so comfortably with her hair down, in nothing more than a large t-shirt and sleeping shorts.

She looked beautiful, as beautiful as she looked to Yang every single day. Having seen Blake at her lowest and at one point being so unafraid to let herself relax that she would stress herself out to the point of sickness – it was wonderful to see Blake this relaxed.

Certainly there were still a plethora of dangers out there. The bastard that took her arm was still very much at large and Yang knew that haunted Blake as much as it did her – they were still able to move on once they were together. Safety in numbers and all that.

In fact, in this moment the only thing that bothered Yang was that Blake didn't look like she had any intention of leaving the room at all.

"What gives? I thought we were going out?"

She waited for Blake to find a stopping point in her book before she was finally met with a pair of golden eyes. "Yang, I'm exhausted – we've been traveling all day. How do you still have energy to go out?"

"It's so early! The sun barely just went down! Come on, don't you want to get a drink with me and see the rest of this place?"

"Yang, we have to get up early tomorrow and go meet Qrow's contact. Ruby and Weiss are already asleep. Shouldn't we just call it a night and get ready for tomorrow?"

Yang knew Blake was right, but she couldn't help herself from pouting. She was so set on taking Blake out tonight, even as friends, she wanted to spend time with her that didn't involve missions and academy lessons. "I suppose," she started to unbutton her silly shirt when Blake put the book down and stood up.

Suddenly, there were a pair of hands on her shoulders and those brilliant eyes were right in front of her. "Tomorrow night, okay? We'll go out and get a drink. You can even wear your shirt." Blake emphasized that by grabbing the shirt with both hands and buttoning a button Yang had just undone.

"Okay," she hated easily Blake could completely disarm her. She needed to turn the tables. "I've always wanted to go to one of those swim up bars!"

Blake's ears pressed down flat atop her head. "In the water?"

"Aw come on! It'll be fun! They're not very deep and they have stools you can sit on!"

"It's still in the water, Yang!" Blake said as she dropped her hands from the shirt and stomped back over to her book. "My vote is for a regular, dry bar."

"How am I supposed to get you in a bikini at a regular bar?" She locked up as soon as the words fell from her mouth. She had _not_ meant to say that out loud.

Blake froze, but only for a moment – her hand hovering over her book for just a second before she finally picked it up and turned around. There was a dusting of pink in her cheeks but she was still glaring all the same. "It is sweltering hot here, even at night, I don't think that will be a problem."

She hadn't meant to make Blake uncomfortable. "I didn't mean—"

The sudden jingle of Blake's scroll drew their attention and Yang watched Blake pick it up and roll her eyes with the softest of smiles threatening on her lips.

"Sun, you idiot." She said before tapping out a response.

Yang felt her heart sink into her stomach and took a step back. What was she doing? Hoping to take Blake out for a night at the bar and woo her away from Sun? No, it was stupid, she was being stupid and she needed to let this go. They were partners and Blake had clearly made her choice. It wasn't even a choice because Yang had never had the courage to make herself an option in the first place.

She was better than this and she should be happy that Blake had found someone. Sun was a good person; he'd treat her well. Eventually this empty pit in Yang's stomach would go away and she would be okay.

Unfortunately, that was not the case right now and Yang felt like she might be suffocating.

"I uh," she refused to look at Blake as she turned for the door. "I'm gonna go get a quick drink, to help me sleep. I'll be back."

"Yang, we just talked about—"

"I know," she was already halfway out the door. "It's fine." It wasn't fine and she closed the door behind her before Blake could say anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW! You guys are so amazing - thank you so much for the response to the first chapter. Honestly, it's such great motivation to write more and more. So thank you, sincerely.
> 
> The POV jumps in this are a bit more frequent than my other stories - but they'll never happen mid scene and it will always be a member of team RWBY.
> 
> Anyway, I won't ramble on. Thank you again and I hope you enjoy :)

Yang was never much of a drinker. She'd seen what it had done to her Uncle and knew that she didn't want to go down that road. Still, she liked the way the alcohol could make her inhibitions a little bit fuzzy – it made for more of that unexpected adventure she craved.

Lately, since their final year at Haven, Yang hadn't really had much desire for any of that. She was too focused on her studies and her training and, well, that all consuming crush she had on her partner.

No alcohol in the world could give her the rush that making Blake smile did – as pathetic as that sounded.

Now though, sitting alone at a nearly Tiki Bar, under the wood cabana with a few monitors hanging from the wall showing sporting events she had no interest in, Yang found herself craving tequila.

She wasn't about to let herself get completely hammered, not while she was sharing a room with Blake. The last thing she needed was to blackout and race back up to their room and start confessing her feelings before throwing up and falling asleep on the bathroom floor.

No, but she wanted to feel better and have something swimming around in her head other than this growing doubt that she might never be able to recover from these feelings.

That thought terrified her. Because if she couldn't, she knew it would destroy her friendship with Blake and that would probably be the end of team RWBY.

Shutting off her mind, Yang slammed down her drink as fast as she could and quickly ordered another. She still had no intentions of blacking out, but she wouldn't say no to a good buzz.

"This one is on me," a new voice drew Yang's attention and she turned around to lock eyes with a gorgeous woman with beautiful brown eyes and a pixie cut of dark hair. She was really striking and Yang was a bit taken back. "If you don't mind?"

As Yang watched her pull up a chair, that's when she noticed the thick, green tail trailing along her back. She tried not to stare, but waited too long.

"Of course not," she said all too fast.

The woman smiled and nodded slowly. "You're not a Faunus, are you?"

"No, j –just visiting from Mistral."

"I see," she went to stand up. "If you're not comfortable with it then we can pretend this didn't happen."

"No!" Yang stopped her. "I mean, you don't have to buy me a drink, but you're welcome to sit and talk. I've got no issues with Faunus at all. My partner is a Faunus." This earned her another auspicious look. "Hunting partner. I'm a huntress."

"Oh?" Her eyes sparkled a bit. "You wouldn't happen to know Qrow Branwen would you?"

Yang nearly fell out of her chair. "That's my uncle!"

"Of course it is," she then let out a very pretty laugh and extended her hand. "I'm Luna, I'm your uncle's contact here on the island. We're supposed to meet at the docks tomorrow."

"That sounds about right." She accepted the offered hand. "I'm Yang, Yang Xiao Long."

"A pleasure to meet you, Yang Xiao Long. Your uncle has actually told me a lot about you – all of you actually. Didn't mention you were so attractive, but that'd be weird if he did I suppose. Anyway, he says you're all big time heroes. Something about saving the world and silver eyes. Qrow likes his stories."

Yang laughed and took the drink that was brought to her. She sipped this one, not wanting to slam down another one and ruin a potentially good conversation. "Probably told you all about my little sister. She's the hero. We're just kinda keeping her safe."

"Oh? She's the special one?"

"Yep," Yang nodded. "She's going to save the world."

Luna's tail fluttered a bit and Yang was only a little enraptured by it. She'd never seen a Faunus tail that big before and Luna carried it with such confidence. "What about you? Qrow told me about you too. Said you breathe fire."

Yang rolled her eyes and groaned. "It was one time and I was really angry. I haven't been able to do it again."

"Hmm," suddenly Luna was leaning in closer. "Maybe you need the right motivation."

_Oh…_

Yang might have been dense when it came to romancing Blake, but she knew well enough to know when she was being hit on. It'd happened dozens of times at Beacon and more so when they transferred to Haven. She was used to it but this one was…unexpected.

Mostly because this was clearly an older woman and they'd just met and she knew Qrow and…

"I uh," she felt herself leaning away. "I'm sorry."

Luna raised her hands and backed away. "Hey no worries – you're cute and drinking alone in a bar, I took a shot."

The words lingered with Yang because they made her realize that she looked every bit the part of a single girl on vacation because…she was. She was single and she was on vacation and this striking older woman was coming onto her and she _could_ take the leap and do something about it.

"Thank you," she said and genuinely needed the compliment. "I just…there's someone else." Luna didn't say anything, but her eyes asked the question. "I mean I _wish_ there was someone else."

"Ah," Luna tipped her drink to her lips. "I know that game, stopped playing it years ago."

"For the better?" Yang asked, genuinely curious.

Luna merely shrugged. "Not sure I have enough evidence yet – you're one of my first attempted pick up and…well…it didn't work."

Yang saw the playfulness in her eyes and it made her smile. As someone who was very good at reading people – Yang felt like Luna was actually a pretty fun person. "For what it's worth, if I didn't have all this baggage, I probably would have said yes."

With that, Luna stood up from her seat – tail still swaying behind her and a smile on her face. "For what it's worth, it would have been a hell of a night." She then clanked her glass on Yang's and finished the drink. "See you tomorrow, Yang."

As Luna disappeared out of sight, Yang turned back to the bar and plucked the lime from her drink and squeezed it into the glass.

She felt so stupid. Like she'd just gone against everything she claimed to be because of a girl that had already decided to be with someone else. Yang spoke so much of adventure and risk taking and excitement and she passed up what could have been a pretty fantastic night with a genuinely interesting person – and for what? Unrequited feelings that would probably tear apart her partnership with Blake in the end anyway?

Suddenly, her scroll buzzed in her pocket and Yang pulled it out to see Blake's picture on the screen with three words next to it.

_Are you okay?_

She felt very guilty as she thought about Blake sitting back in their room not knowing why Yang had run away from her. It wasn't fair to be upset with Blake for not understanding feelings that Yang had never had the courage to share. This was on her and it would be until she did something about it, for better or worse.

All Blake knew was that Yang was acting weird and the last partner Blake had messed with her mind so much that behavior like this was just…unacceptable.

Sliding the rest of her drink away, she paid the bartender and started answering on her way back up to the room.

_I'm okay, just needed to burn off some energy. Grabbed a drink and got some air. Headed back to the room now._

As she reached the elevator, she caught sight of a green tail out of the corner of her eye and saw Luna tapping the keys on a vending machine. She watched the girl get frustrated and glare at the machine before reaching for her wallet again.

"Want me to break it open for you?" Yang asked and saw brown eyes find her with a smile.

"If I wanted to do that I could just whip it with my tail. I'm not actually renting a room here so I don't want to get arrested."

Yang walked over, as the elevator dinged. She was a risk taker, dammit, and if Blake was fine with them being only partners then it was on her to get over it.

"You want to grab dinner tomorrow night?" Yang asked, realizing mid sentence that she hadn't asked anyone on a date in two years. Sage was a good guy, but they had about as much chemistry as Weiss at a rave party.

Luna eyed her up and down for a moment before turning away from the machine. "Eight o'clock tomorrow night where we met? They have… _outstanding_ cricket soup."

She tried desperately to stop herself, but she cringed all the same. "O—oh," she tried to recover and failed.

Then Luna laughed. "It's a joke, a Faunus joke." Yang relaxed and smiled as well. "The first part still stands though."

"Okay," Yang took the leap. "It's a date."

"Good, don't forget about the work thing tomorrow though. I'm not sure I could survive your uncle whining at me about you guys not doing your job. He acts indifferent but he's a nagging son of a bitch." Luna then tilted her head and winked at Yang as she started backing away. "Goodnight, Yang."

"Night."

The entire elevator ride, she thought of Luna. Her eyes and her smile, the confidence with which she walked and how she didn't seem to take herself too seriously. It seemed like the perfect person to come along when Yang needed it most. She was genuinely excited about the prospect of tomorrow night. Maybe even a chance to start moving on.

Stepping into her room, it was dark save for the bathroom light. She stopped and peeked inside, but it was empty. She looked back to the bed and could barely make out Blake through the darkness.

"I left it on for you," Blake said quietly.

More guilt hit her, she'd made Blake worry. She could tell by the tone of her voice. "Thank you," she said as she suddenly couldn't look at Blake, even in the dark. "Sorry I left like that, guess I got antsy."

"It's okay,"

It wasn't, at least it didn't feel okay.

Yang took a deep breath. "Want to get breakfast tomorrow? Just the two of us?"

Blake answered almost immediately. "It's a date."

She just couldn't help herself.

* * *

Blake could tell that Weiss was seething. She bit back a smile and sipped at her tea while she watched Weiss at the front counter of the café talking to the barista. For all the growth Weiss had made through the years, which was immense and to be commended, there were still a few kinks to work out.

Like trying to calmly explain to a barista that Weiss specifically asked for no whipped cream on her latte, only to receive said latte covered in whipped cream.

Eventually, Weiss came back to the table without any latte and a next level scowl. She sat down with a huff and glared over her shoulder.

"All sorted out?" Blake asked with a smirk.

Weiss sighed. "Supposedly, we'll only know once I'm finally given my proper order."

"I'm sure she's trying her best," Blake said and saw Weiss' eye twitch.

"It's coffee, Blake. Not—" she sighed and her hands unclenched. "You're probably right." Blake sipped her tea once more and checked her scroll. "Am I keeping you?" Weiss raised a brow.

Blake smirked. "No, I just have a…thing with Yang in an hour. She wants breakfast and breakfast with Yang means somewhere that probably serves pancakes thicker than my forearm." Lifting up her cup, she gestured at Weiss. "This is nice, calm before the syrup storm."

"You should consider yourself lucky. Ruby has informed me that we're going to video chat with her father this afternoon. It is, apparently, Zwei's birthday and this is something Ruby cannot miss."

"Ah," Blake's lip curled at the thought of Zwei. He just didn't smell right. "Sounds like we're both dealing with the Rose-Xiao Long vortex."

"You don't know the half of it," Weiss shook her head as the woman behind the counter was suddenly approaching them very slowly with a new latte.

"Here you go, ma'am. I—I hope this is what you wanted."

Weiss took the cup but Blake kept watch on the barista. She swore there were beads of sweat dripping down her forehead.

After a sip, Weiss put the cup down and nodded once. "It is, thank you." She then reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a crisp lien. "For your trouble." The woman looked at the lien and then to Weiss as if she expected Weiss to take it from her and laugh at her.

Instead Weiss returned to her drink and the young barista scampered away back behind her counter.

"A bit of overcompensating?"

This earned her a glare. "I was rude."

"Not rude, just…you have a tone."

Somehow, the glare deepened. "I do not have a _tone_."

"You do," Blake laughed. "You do and the only person who doesn't notice is your girlfriend."

Weiss deflated. "She notices. She just doesn't care."

"I think that's why you two work."

"Do we?" That response caught Blake off guard.

"Uh oh," she sat her tea down and scooted her seat closer. "Trouble?"

Weiss hesitated as she ran a hand through her untied hair and draped it over her shoulder. It was a tick Weiss had, one she'd picked up when she stopped wearing her hair in a ponytail every single day. She would play with it constantly.

"It isn't trouble it's just…different."

"How so?"

She chewed on her bottom lip. No doubt hunting for the right turn of phrase. "Ruby and I have spent nearly every day together for the last three years and despite my assumptions – she is the only person in the world I could be around that much and still miss if I went a day without seeing her." It was still so weird to see Weiss speak so affectionately about Ruby. Blake knew Weiss loved them all in her own way, but Ruby was the one who'd earned this side of her. "However, taking our relationship into more romantic avenues has proven awkward."

_Ah._

"That makes sense, it's a drastic change in the dynamic."

"Yes, but it's a change we both want. It shouldn't be this hard."

Blake could tell this was truly bothering her. "What happened?"

"We were kissing," Weiss flushed a brilliant shade of red. She couldn't even look Blake in the eye as she spoke. "I—I touched her rear end and she started giggling."

"Weiss!" Blake spoke through a laugh. "It's been two days and you're already going for her butt?"

"It has been _three_ days and _oh my goodness_ Blake Belladonna will you stop speaking so loudly!" Weiss kicked her under the table for good measure.

She scooted her seat back and out of kicking range, but still couldn't hide her smile. "I'm sorry it's just…I told Yang that the two of you were a long way away from that and here you are with wandering hands."

"Well you can tell Yang she's safe because after the giggle fit Ruby had I will no longer be _wandering_ anywhere near her…rear end. We haven't even slept in the same bed yet."

"Afraid you might not be able to resist the rear end?" Blake stuck her tongue out. "You have to find a better word." Weiss huffed and Blake decided to dial back the teasing. "Alright, I'll stop. So it's a little awkward – that's no reason to give up."

Personal history had taught Blake what it meant to struggle with emotion. When you spend enough time in an abusive relationship of any kind, you start to question everything you do. It was one of the things that really brought the two of them closer together. The more time they spent together, the more the realized how similar they were. Two very different sides of the same coin that had been betrayed by someone who was supposed to love them.

They both also still had those demons out there somewhere in the world that they would face one day and while Weiss had been able to overcome hers and let herself be with Ruby – Blake was still struggling to set herself free.

That didn't mean she couldn't help Weiss through her troubles though. Not everyone should be as miserably alone as she was.

"I don't wish to give up, I just…don't know how to be affectionate with Ruby in that way."

Blake could easily imagine the tough transition from partners to lovers. She could imagine it because it was a transition she'd thought about herself. How could she not with a partner like Yang? Lying awake at night thinking about the tank top Yang wore that day or the way she smiled and laughed. It was sometimes torturous.

_This isn't about your trauma, Blake._

She chided herself and refocused on Weiss. "Do you want to be affectionate with her in that way? The kissing and touching and all of that is a big step. Is it something you want?"

Weiss' face turned an even brighter shade of red and she nodded almost guiltily. "I am…very attracted to her."

This was a side of Weiss that Blake never thought she'd see. It was as wonderful as it was strange. "Okay, so you just need to change the dynamic. You need to be with Ruby in a romantic setting that doesn't have anything to do with you two being partners or teammates or huntresses."

"Blake, that is all we _ever_ do."

"That's the problem!" Blake said a bit louder than intended. "You want to date Ruby? Then _date_ her. Take her out on a date!"

"A…date?" Weiss said, as if she were testing the word on her tongue. "Blake, I've never been on a date before."

That genuinely surprised her. "Really? The entire time we were at Beacon or…Haven, not once?"

"No," Weiss huffed. "We were always so busy. I chatted with Neptune _once_ during the dance and even that was mostly because I believed I _had_ to date a boy to appease my father. I only really accepted my sexuality when I realized how I felt about Ruby. Boys never interested me enough to waste actual time on them."

It was true, finding time to date at academy was tough. That was why most people seemed to pair up with partners or teammates. They were the people you spent the most time with and grew the most comfortable with. Plus, sharing a bedroom and bathroom while also sparring and training with a person, then going out on life or death missions with them was a good way to make sparks fly.

Blake had lost count of the times she'd seen Yang shimmering with sweat, hair matted atop her head and breathing so heavily that her chest –

_Cut. It. Out._

"So a date!" She said, needing a subject change like a bucket of ice water. "It's not so bad, you can even wear something nice and take her out for a good meal. There's plenty to do in a city just outside the resort."

Weiss started to gnaw on her bottom lip, lost in thought. She sipped idly at her coffee before nodding. "I suppose it couldn't hurt. Just like the books, right? Dinner, perhaps a movie. Though Ruby's taste in film is questionable at best. It's all superheroes and nonsensical action sequences."

"You know, going to a movie with a date isn't really about the movie."

This seemed to confuse her. "Why wouldn't it be? Just because Ruby is there doesn't mean the movie she chooses is any less repulsive."

"What I mean," Blake fought not to roll her eyes. "Is that you can focus more on Ruby and not so much on the movie." Blake scooted her chair around to sit next to Weiss. "See? It's all about being close. You can hold her hand." She did as she said and took Weiss' hand. "You can brush your leg up against hers." Again, she gave physical aid to her words. "Maybe even sneak in a few kisses in the dark."

"Blake if you kiss me, I will punch you."

This only made her laugh and she repositioned her chair to it's previous spot. "Did I make my point though? A movie, no matter what it is, is a great way to be close with your partner – and Ruby can't giggle in the theater."

"You've never been to a movie with Ruby, have you?" Weiss spoke like some kind of trauma survivor. "The last movie I took Ruby too made her laugh so hard, and so loudly that she thought she might have peed herself and ended up running to the bathroom."

"Yet you ended up dating her?"

To this, Weiss merely shrugged with a soft smile. "She has a very contagious laugh." Weiss seemed to come out of her haze. "Ruby has nothing to wear."

"There's enough places around here to buy something."

Weiss shook her head. "She'll have no idea what to buy."

"So help her pick something out."

"Blake, I can't do that – I'm the date. It has to…woo me."

She nearly snorted with laughter. " _Woo_ you?"

Weiss glared. "Is that not the point?"

"Alright, fine. I'll talk to Yang and we'll take Ruby out to buy something. It'll woo your skirt off." Blake peeked a glance up at the clock on the wall and sighed before finishing off her tea. "For now, I have breakfast with Yang and you've got a voice call with your future father-in-law."

"Ugh," Weiss stood up immediately, as if she'd been anticipating this for a while. "Also don't make Ruby wear heels. They hurt her feet." Weiss added as she followed Blake out of the café and into the warm morning sun.

* * *

Blake didn't want to be jealous – and she wasn't. She was incredibly happy for both Ruby and Weiss. Still, that didn't take away those feelings of desire she had for the same happy ending as her teammates. Finding someone through all this mess who actually _made_ you feel the way Ruby did with Weiss seemed so wonderful. Blake had had suitors at Haven. Most notably Sun Wukong who was both her friend and occasional emotional support.

Unfortunately, Blake hadn't felt the same was as he did and when push came to shove he didn't either. He was just a bit further behind in figuring out what he wanted than she was. Better yet, _who_ he wanted.

It was awkward, to say the least but once it was over and Sun admitted his mistake, they laughed about it. The kiss was his last ditch effort at the simpler choice – but neither of them could accept it.

They were both struggling and it would have been so damn easy to just be with one another. A part of Blake wished it was him. She wished that they had fallen madly in love and that nothing else mattered. No crushes on their partners, no trying to pretend things weren't as they were. Just two Faunus falling in love. The perfect yin and yang story.

Unfortunately, she was not Sun's _yin_ and he would never be her _Yang_.

Nothing had ever come easy for Blake. Love was at the top of that list.

Slipping her key card into the lock, Blake noted the green light before turning the handle and opening the door.

Regrettably, there was just enough music playing in the room to silence her entrance and leave a very unaware Yang Xiao Long, singing to herself as she danced around the room and started laying out her clothes for the day. Clothes that were not currently on her body save for a tiny pair of yellow underwear. Blake looked away because she was not a voyeur and Yang didn't know she was in the room and if she stared any longer she might start bleeding from all four ears as her brain fried.

Yang was so incredibly sexy. Through their time living together, Blake had seen all of her teammates naked in some capacity but Yang had been more modest than most. It was a bit surprising, given the way Yang liked to wear short shorts and low cut tops, but the truth was that Yang was very in control of the parts of herself she showed the world. Both emotionally and physically. So to see Yang's incredibly well defined back muscles bare of any clothing was like being hit with a semi truck.

Just as Blake was about to retreat and knock on the door as if she'd never been in here, it clicked shut loudly behind her and Yang jumped.

"Ah!" She turned and tripped and stumbled backwards before catching herself on a table in the corner of the room. "Blake!" She cried and quickly covered herself. "I didn't hear you come in!" She had a shy smile on her face and shock in her eyes. Blake could only catch the expression for a moment before she turned around to face the door.

"I'm so sorry, Yang. I didn't think you'd – I should have knocked."

"No," Yang said as the sounds of rustling clothes accompanied her words. "It's your room, too. I wasn't thinking." She laughed softly. "Got caught up in a good song. I—I'm decent."

Clenching her fists, Blake turned around slowly. Yang's idea of decent was not exactly doing Blake any favors. She'd just thrown her orange tank top on and still wasn't wearing any pants. Try as she might, Blake couldn't help but give a lingering look at Yang's legs as her mouth filled up with saliva. She snapped her head up quickly and found violet eyes looking back at her.

"I uh…I was – the contact is waiting. I'm…going to…pee." Blake stumbled through each word before slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. With the door shut, Blake put her head in her hands and willed her mind to _stop_ racing so much. She made the decision to put off being with anyone until Adam was taken care of. That was her choice and it was the right choice because it was too risky but _dammit_ all if Yang didn't make that so hard.

Taking a few deep breaths, Blake calmed down and turned on the sink to splash some water in her face. She could do this. She had too many demons to draw Yang into that mess. It had already nearly cost Yang her life – it did cost Yang her arm.

No. Yang would be better off without her. Yang would find someone else and be happy and they would just be partners and friends. Maybe Yang would even ask her to be maid of honor at her wedding.

_You're such an emo loser, Blake Belladonna._

"Blake?" Yang called out and Blake finally pushed herself off the wall and flushed the toilet she hadn't even used. As she stepped back out, Yang was wearing a really nice sundress with a giant hat and sandals on her feet.

"You were giving Weiss a hard time about her hat yesterday!" Blake pointed while Yang shrugged without care.

"What can I say, it grew on me." She tipping the hat down just a bit and smirked. "Speak of the ice queen – Weiss messaged me. Something about taking Ruby shopping for a date. Says it was your idea?"

Blake was grateful for the subject change. "Weiss and Ruby are having trouble adjusting, so I suggested going on actual date to try and break them out of the funk."

"Aw, I didn't think I'd ever get to do the big sister shopping trip with Ruby." Yang had quite the lovely smile on as she picked up her gauntlets. "You think we'll need weapons?"

"What about breakfast?"

"They might short me on pancakes." She said with a wink that made Blake's knees shake.

"The contact is just going to show us the boat and take us around the nearby waters." Yang still seemed hesitant. "There's nowhere to put them in your dress."

Yang glanced at her with a smirk. "Don't underestimate me."

"I don't even know what that means."

This drew a laugh and Yang put the gauntlet on the bed and started dragging Blake out of the room. "Me either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not normally a big fan of two characters having/hiding feelings - but I hope I gave these two enough reason that it makes sense why they're not telling(suffering lol).
> 
> Anyway, thoughts so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Again, just want to give a quick thank you to everyone for the support. I've gotten a few reviews talking about some of the grammar issues, but just know that I am not really an editor and I do what I can to go over and clean up mistakes but things sometimes slip by. I apologize if that takes you out of the story a little, but I've had terrible luck with betas over the years and decided to just do my best and hope the story can overcome any mistakes.
> 
> This chapter is a bit heavier on the White Rose, but both couples are featured and, well, the bees are the ones with all the drama lol.
> 
> Anyway, enough from me. I hope you enjoy :)

Sat on her bed with Crescent Rose on her lap, Ruby expertly ran the slightly damp cloth over her weapon and cleaned it. She'd done this a thousand times before, but only recently had Weiss told her that she could _not_ do it on the bed she slept in.

"You're cleaning grease! Grease then ends up on your blankets and your mattress and you're sleeping in grease! You cannot sleep in grease, Ruby Rose!" Weiss would say in that high pitched voice of hers that made Ruby both cringe and laugh.

She'd never admit it, but sometimes Ruby would do things just to make Weiss say her full name like that.

Not that Weiss was entirely wrong, Ruby had woken up a few mornings after a good clean with grease on her hands and therefore, on the bed itself.

In compromise, Ruby had laid one of the giant hotel towels over her bed and if Weiss wasn't so nervous, she might have argued more.

Fortunately, she was nervous – very nervous.

As she cleaned, Ruby watched Weiss pace back and forth. Doing tedious things like adjusting the cups by the coffee pot they hadn't used and straightening the sheets on the bed she made three hours ago.

"Weiss, will you relax."

This earned her a glare. "I _am_ relaxed."

Ruby grinned. "Your clenched fists say otherwise." She watched Weiss' fingers uncoil as she exhaled. "It's just my dad. You met him last year when he came to visit. He liked you!"

"That was _before_ we were dating, Ruby. Before I—"

She stopped herself and seemed to dig even deeper into her own head.

Seeing this and knowing Weiss could easily withdraw and let these things consume her, Ruby put her weapon aside and climbed out of bed. She strode over to where Weiss was standing and pulled her into a hug. They had yet to find a romantic rhythm and Ruby didn't know what kind of touching Weiss would be comfortable with – but months ago they had established that hugs were both permitted and welcome.

Ruby felt instantly gratified when Weiss' hands pressed against her back.

She wanted to make a joke about Weiss' hand location but knew better – knew that Weiss needed comforting Ruby and not smart mouth Ruby. "We don't have to tell him," Ruby whispered.

Weiss pulled back, not breaking complete contact, and stared into her eyes. "You want to though, you said how excited you were."

That was true, she knew how happy her dad would be for her and she wanted to share her relationship with him. Granted, she wanted to share their relationship with _everyone_. It was so surreal to call Weiss her girlfriend a part of her wanted to brag.

"I am, but I won't tell him if it makes you uncomfortable."

Weiss chewed on her bottom lip. Something she did when she had something she wanted to confess but was too afraid to.

Ruby waited, hoping they'd grown close enough that Weiss would trust her with whatever it was.

"I really like your dad, Ruby."

_That was not what she expected._

"Well that's…that's great!" She beamed. "I think he really liked you too."

She noticed the small smile that threatened. Weiss nodded and cast her head down. "That's why I'm afraid. I…I don't want another father figure to hate me."

A strange combination of feelings surged through Ruby in that moment. Sadness and disbelief and _anger_. There was nothing in the world that enraged her more than hearing about how Weiss' father treated her. Ruby had fought, for years, to break through the ice that man had forced his daughter to put up around her heart. Ice she had to build to keep herself safe from the hate he tried to instill in her.

"Weiss, my dad won't hate you. He's not," she stopped herself. Ultimately, she wasn't sure how far she could go when talking about Weiss' father. While she understood that Weiss had cut off all contact with him and had _heard_ Weiss say some very not nice things about him – it didn't feel like her place to do the same.

"Like my father?"

Ruby winced. "I didn't mean it like that."

Weiss smiled. "You did and you should. Your father is nothing like mine." She shook her head with a sigh and suddenly invaded Ruby's personal space to lay her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby had no choice but to run a hand up and down her back. "I'm sorry, between this and the pouting I did yesterday about being here – I'm afraid I'm not being much fun."

"Weiss," Ruby couldn't help but laugh as she squeezed her girlfriend as tightly as she could. "You're fine! I _love_ it when you pout!"

"What?"

"I mean when you pout around me. When you let your guard down and let me see this stuff. It's…it's nice. It means you trust me."

Slowly, Weiss drew back just enough to meet Ruby's eyes again. She stared at Ruby for a long moment before leaning forward and brushing their noses together. "I trust you more than anyone else on Remnant."

Ruby's heart soared. If she could, she would race out into the city and buy Weiss every piece of dark chocolate she could find to try and match how happy hearing that made her feel.

With all her might, Ruby pushed down her own giddiness. She had to remain the steady and comforting girlfriend.

"Then trust me here. If you don't want to tell him, we won't and that's fine – but I promise he won't hate you. He might tease you and make jokes like Yang, cause they both do that a lot." Ruby couldn't contain the groan in her voice at the countless bad jokes she grew up around. "It's all in love though. We're going to video chat for our dog's birthday. What kind of guy who does that could be mad that his daughter has a cute girlfriend?"

Exhaling, Weiss nodded determinedly. "Okay, let's call your dad and…give him the good news." Ruby couldn't contain herself, she scooped Weiss up in her arms and twirled her around. "Ruby Rose!"

* * *

When they finally reached the docks, Weiss and Ruby were curled up together on a bench overlooking the water. Blake felt Yang slow down as they approached and for a moment, Yang just studied them. It was quite a sight to see – Ruby tucked into Weiss' side and Weiss with an arm around her, gently running her fingers through Ruby's long hair as they chatted. At one point, Weiss said something and Ruby started laughing to go along with the proud smile on Weiss' face at whatever joke she'd just told.

"It's really real, isn't it?"

Blake looked into Yang's eyes and was met with genuine curiosity.

She nodded. "I think so."

"Wow," Yang clicked her tongue. "My sister is going to marry Weiss Schnee."

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves. They've yet to go on their first date."

Yang let out a sigh before she started walking again, much faster, and shouted out. "We made it!" Blake could only watch as Weiss jumped out of her spot and Ruby nearly fell to the ground. She moved to catch up to them as Yang continued on. "So Rubes, I heard Blake and I are taking you shopping for a date with the Ice Queen!"

Weiss shot a devastating glare at Yang.

"Oh," Ruby seemed confused and started darting her eyes between Weiss and Yang. "Uh…I didn't know about that."

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "That's because I hadn't gotten around to actually _asking_ you yet."

"Oh," it was Yang's turn. "Whoops." She shrugged and chuckled, though Weiss clearly didn't find any of this amusing.

"I wanted to take you out to dinner and maybe a movie in the city?" Weiss spoke quietly, a conversation meant only for them.

Blake could _feel_ Yang about to say something (because that's what she did when she was uncomfortable) and so she swooped in and dragged her partner away. "Let them have this."

"I just need to know what kind of date it is so we know where to take Ruby shopping."

She wasn't buying it. "Relax." She offered and Yang seemed to exhale a bit. It was strange to see Yang acting this way. After all, she'd been the one to practically drag Ruby and Weiss together – why was she suddenly trying to be the overbearing big sister now?

Yang nodded. "I know, it's just…I guess they're not the only ones adjusting."

"It's just Weiss and Ruby's been attached to Weiss' hip for years now. Nothing's going to change."

The look on Yang's face said otherwise. "I'm taking my little sister dress shopping – it's already changing."

"Yang!" A voice called out and Blake was immediately on guard. It wasn't Weiss or Ruby but nobody else in this place knew them. She reached back for her weapon only to remember that she hadn't brought it.

That was when she saw a lizard Faunus step out of a boat and start walking towards them up the docks.

"Luna," Yang answered back and confused Blake even more. "That's quite the boat you've got!"

Blake looked to Weiss and Ruby who seemed just as out of the loop as she was. "Uh, Yang?"

"Oh right!" Yang raced over as this strange woman approached. "Guys, this is Qrow's contact. Her name is Luna – I met her at the Tiki bar last night. Luna this is my sister, Ruby." Ruby was quick to bound over and offer a handshake.

"Your tail is so cool!" Ruby said with genuine, childlike enthusiasm. It reminded Blake of the first time Ruby describe her ears.

"Her partner, Weiss." Yang continued and Weiss offered a very curt handshake and hello. Weiss was never going to be friendly to a stranger. For as long as she lived, you'd have to earn Weiss' trust. "Then my partner, Blake."

Luna greeted Blake with a smile before refocusing almost immediately on Yang. "It's good to meet you all. If we can cut the introductions short though – probably best if we get on the water before the noon rush. Hope none of you get motion sickness?"

"Not at all!" Ruby beamed. "My semblance is speed so if I got motion sickness I'd be pretty useless!"

"That'd be a change of pace," Weiss said as they all followed Luna to the boat. "Might actually be able to rest a little."

Ruby pouted and Weiss smirked and they were as adorable as ever. What Blake also noticed was that Yang had stepped up next to Luna and was having a conversation with her as well. She heard Qrow's name mentioned, so that was something they could talk about, but clearly the meeting they'd had last night was friendly enough that Yang felt comfortable.

Suddenly, Blake found herself sizing up Luna. Even if she had absolutely no right to, this woman was probably quite a few years older than them. A decade even if Blake had to guess. Not that it mattered, Yang was an adult. Not that _that_ mattered because Blake was just reading far too much into everything.

"Blake?" Yang's voice drew her out of her stupor and she realized she'd walked past the boat. With heat rising in her cheeks, she felt her ears fall flat atop her head and walked backwards.

"Sorry," she whispered and Yang moved closer to her.

"Boat too much? I know you don't like the water but you've done boats before."

She hated what she was about to do, but it beat the truth. "That was a cruise ship. This is…a bit smaller."

"Can promise you it's sturdy as hell. Survived a few wild storms in this thing." Luna emphasizes her point by kicking the side of the boat just as Weiss was stepping on. Weiss squealed and nearly fell over but her speedy partner caught her and hauled her on the rest of the way.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Yang emphasized her point with a wink and Blake didn't have the heart to tell her that she was only making it all worse.

Luckily, Blake had years of practice when it came to hiding how she really felt. She nodded, with a good smile and perked her ears up. "You're right. We've got a job to do."

Yang seemed satisfied and they made their way onto the boat.

Truth was, once they were actually on the boat and in the water – Blake was able to relax. The ride was so peaceful and Ruby had taken up duties of asking all the necessary questions.

Blake listened as much as she needed to, she knew well enough to know that they wouldn't be able to fight this Grimm on the water. Even when she'd taken one on years ago on the ship back to Menagerie, she'd had to move the fight to the land. They were all incredibly skilled, but none of them could fight and swim.

Though Weiss could freeze the water, but that would kill a lot of fish and Ruby wouldn't like that – even if Blake could, technically, eat the fish that happened to die in the fight.

_Focus, Blake._

"It never takes more than one or two at a time. It's good at finding isolated victims. Plus, most people here are quite happy. So, you know, none of the negative emotions are drawing it in."

"But it's still taking people?" Yang asked and Blake ignore Luna giving her rapt attention and instead decided to focus on the work.

"Yep, and honestly the owners are just tired of it. Rumor gets out that a Grimm is patrolling the area and killing people, even a small amount, is bad for business."

Luna turned the boat and they started moving towards a larger rock formation that Blake could barely make out in the distance.

She couldn’t hear them over the sound of the boat, but Yang and Luna continued to chat near the front. Every now and then one of them would say something that made the other laugh. Blake loved Yang’s laugh and she was very aware of how pathetic she sounded as she lamented on this.

She was angry at herself for even caring. This was the choice she'd made. She'd turned down all of her romantic suitors for the same reasons she'd told herself that she couldn't be with Yang.

So long as _he_ was out there, she wouldn't make them a bigger target then they already were.

It hurt, of course it did. She hated being alone and hated having to live a life where she could only imagine what it might be like to actually _tell_ Yang how she felt – but she knew this was for the better. Perhaps if she survived the mistakes of her past, she could find a future worth smiling over.

For now, she'd stow it away – because the pouting wasn't helping anyone.

"This was where the last victim was found." The boat slowed as the reached the formation. It had a small flattened area with wet rock that ran up to a small bit of sand before a very large rock came up out of the water and behind it. It was beautiful and extremely secluded – when Blake looked back she couldn't even see the shore. "Body had been brought here, torn to pieces – dead for a long time. Had traces of two more in the last six months. Unfortunately, we think it comes here with it's victims but the trips are so irregular we can't get a bead on it. We only know to look when…well…"

"When someone goes missing." Weiss said grimly and Blake felt her stomach twist. They essentially had to wait for someone to be taken before they could come to this place and finally fight the thing.

"Couldn't we just camp out here, wait for it to come around?" Blake asked but Luna quickly shook her head.

"Tried it. Coast guard from Menagerie stationed here for two weeks and it never showed at all. We think it noticed their presence. They brought a lot of people because they're not accustomed to fighting Grimm. So that's why you four were brought in. A small, trained team won't draw as much attention."

"So what are we supposed to do just…wait for someone to die?" Ruby sounded devastated to even have to ask it. She was much too soft hearted for sacrificing anyone innocent.

Luna shrugged and started to turn the boat around. "I'm just the one with the boat, kid. Whatever way you decide to kill this thing has nothing to do with me."

* * *

"Okay so…what am I doing again?"

Sitting between Ruby's legs, Weiss stared at the scroll in her hands with a glare. She'd never been much of a game player – but Ruby was always going on and on about the games she played on her scroll so Weiss wanted to try one. After all, they were dating now and it made sense to share hobbies and experience things together. If this silly game was going to take up Ruby's attention, then Weiss wanted to know more about it.

Leaning over her shoulder, Ruby reached around and pointed at the screen. "You want to get your little penguin across the road."

"Okay…" Weiss tapped the screen and the little guy moved up a space. "Why is he trying to cross this road?"

Ruby stared at Weiss who turned to see a smirk on her face. "To get to the other side, silly!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "This isn't even a preferable climate for a penguin. I don't see any snow."

"It's a video game, Weiss! I just have the penguin skin picked!"

"Well it seems illogical. What other skins are there?"

"Uh," Ruby slunk back a bit as Weiss continued to slowly tap her way across the street, cautious of the cars that zoomed past her. "I think there's a duck and an eagle and a chicken."

"Chicken would make the most sense."

"Why?"

"Eagles can fly and ducks stay near the water – a chicken would be the only one dumb enough to cross the—" she stopped just as her penguin friend was flattened by a bus. "I tapped the screen!"

Ruby was biting back a laugh as she reached over Weiss to restart the game. "Yeah but you moved him right into the bus."

"I did not! He was doing just fine and BAM!" Weiss scowled as she started playing again. "This is so juvenile. Pablo didn't deserve that." She said the name and merely waited for the response.

"Pablo?"

"Yes," she refused to look at Ruby because she knew Ruby was grinning and it would distract her. "Pablo is trying to get back to his family but he has to cross this stupid road."

She could hear Ruby laughing into her hair as she continued to play. Though her focus was suffering because Ruby was breathing against her skin and had wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist. Apparently the silly name she'd given the character on screen had done what she wanted and made Ruby happy because Ruby was holding her tightly and had her head on Weiss' shoulder.

Sinking into the comfort and the rhythm of the limited music the game provided, Weiss found the courage to ask. "So I suppose I never formally asked but…are you…interested in a date with me tomorrow night?"

"Mmm," Ruby hummed against Weiss' neck and she felt her stomach flip and the hair on her arms stand up. "Of course I would."

Weiss could tell that Ruby was growing tired. She was clingy and cuddly when she was like this. Even before they were officially dating, Ruby would curl up against her when she was ready for bed.

Back then Weiss tolerated it, despite never being one for contact. Ruby was the first person outside of Winter that she'd ever felt comfortable being physically affectionate with. Now that they were dating and had cross that line, these cuddles were torturous.

"Good," Weiss was fairly certain she was sweating. "Good, I—I'll make the arrangements then. Would you care for a movie as well?"

"Oh!" Ruby perked up right into Weiss' ear. "The new Grimmslayer movie is out!"

Weiss fought the urge to audibly groan. Ruby had forced her to watch Grimmslayers one through four. Despite what Ruby had told her over and over again they did not improve with each new one and she highly doubted that Grimmslayer 5 would be the turning point of the franchise.

Still, Weiss didn't mind. Like Blake had said, it wasn't about the movie. "Okay, dinner and a movie."

"Sounds perfect," Ruby said as she again settled her forehead against Weiss' shoulder.

"We should sleep."

"No," Ruby whined. "I'm not tired."

"You're falling asleep against me."

Ruby sighed into Weiss' neck and Weiss suddenly very much needed some separation because this contact was too much. She felt a strong urge to turn around and pounce on her sleepy girlfriend like some kind of rabid animal in heat.

Putting the scroll down, Weiss uncoiled Ruby's arms from around her waist and climbed off the bed. Ruby looked up at her with a frown. "Aw, Weiss you were so warm."

"I'm the ice queen, I'm never warm." She said, even though her body felt like it was on fire.

Ruby shook her head as she laid down on the pillows. "Not true, you're always warm. Warm and pretty and soft."

Tired Ruby was so dangerous. "Alright you dolt, it's bed time."

She couldn't help but look back at the second bed in the room and hate how far away it was. She wanted to stay with Ruby. She wanted to cuddle up with Ruby and wake up next to her.

 _It's too soon,_ she thought and knew it was. They hadn't even gone on their first real date yet. It didn't matter that they had so much history together. That they'd shared a bed before countless times when Ruby had a nightmare or after Weiss escaped and found her again. This was different. It wasn't friendship or support. It was _desire_ and Weiss had to be strong enough to suppress that.

Weiss knew it was wrong. They hadn't been on one date and she already wanted to spend the next hour making out with Ruby until they fell asleep. It was already a disaster when she couldn't control her hand and touched Ruby's butt. She had to reign it in and be patient.

It was easier said than done though as she watched Ruby kick out of her pajama pants and lay in her underwear. It was only for a moment, but she drank in the sight of Ruby's toned and smooth legs before she pulled the sheet up over them.

Hastily, Weiss slammed the lights off and threw herself on the bed. "Goodnight, Ruby!" She said with a squeak in her voice as Weiss realized she hadn't even brushed her teeth or changed into her night clothes.

She really needed this date to go well.

* * *

As night fell, Yang found herself in the bathroom putting on just a small touch of makeup as she prepared for her date. She was more than a little bit nervous – having dated so sparsely at Haven and the fact that Luna was fairly older than her. Not that Yang cared, she wasn't going into this expecting to find her soul mate. This was an opportunity to have a little fun and maybe spend at least one night without Blake's pretty face running through her head.

Speaking of…

"I've found a few places we can take Ruby tomorrow for dress shopping." Yang called out as she ran a brush through her hair.

"Okay, that's on you though. Weiss bought the last four dresses I wore for dances at school."

Yang snorted with a quiet laugh. Both she and Weiss had partners that would rather wear weapons to a formal than heels.

Once she deemed herself ready to go, Yang stepped back into the room.

Even though the date was meant to take her mind _off_ of Blake – she'd be lying if she wasn't a little satisfied to see the way Blake stared at her on entry. She hadn't done much other than a touch of makeup and a pair of tight jeans to go with her orange tank top and a white button down shirt (with the sleeves rolled up enough to show off her biceps).

Blake gawked at her, the book she was reading fell into her lap and she fumbled to pick it back up.

Yang couldn't help but wonder if Sun ever made Blake's cheeks blush like that.

_Of course not, he doesn't have the assets you do._

"How do I look?" She asked before popping the collar on her shirt.

Seeing this, Blake seemed to refocus. "What's with this?"

That was when Yang remembered that she hadn't actually _told_ Blake about tonight. "I uh…I have a date."

Blake frowned even deeper than she already was. "A date? We've been here for a day."

Yang shrugged. "I met someone at the bar downstairs last night and they asked me to dinner tonight."

Putting her book down, Blake rose up from the bed with her ears pinned down slightly – something Yang had picked up as Blake being unsettled. "What's he like?"

"She," Yang corrected.

"Oh," Blake chewed on her bottom lip and looked away for a moment. "Okay, uhm…what's she like?"

The softness that Blake asked the question was strange, it was almost akin to jealousy. Yang knew it couldn't be that though – not when Blake was giggle texting Sun and making out with him at parties. Still, the thoughts of that only made Yang grow more frustrated with the entire situation.

"You met her," Yang said and Blake was even more confused. "Luna, the lady from the boat."

"The Faunus?" Blake blurted out and Yang raised an eyebrow.

"Surprised that's where you'd go first."

Blake glared back at her. "She's much older than you."

"Not that much," Yang countered. "It's just a date."

There was silence for a moment and Yang wondered, briefly, if Blake might tell her not to go. She wasn't sure how she'd react to something like that but Blake's eyes seemed to be thinking it. Perhaps, in some twisted fantasy she hoped that maybe even the threat of her finding someone else might make Blake realize that _they_ were supposed to be together.

"I know," Blake suddenly smiled and shook her head. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I—I'll be in the room if you need me for something."

Blake being okay with this was all the motivation Yang needed. It really was time for her to move on.

"Don't wait up," Yang said as she picked up her clutch and walked out the door. She knew what she said and she knew the implications behind it. She didn't care because she knew that Blake never did – not like that.

All of it sucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Thank you all, of course, for the wonderful feedback and support so far. I think this chapter is my favorite one yet, so I really do hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 
> 
> Also want to give a quick shout-out and thank you to LightInside for taking the time to beta read it for me and help me put out the best possible chapter.

Yang was nervous, really nervous. Far more nervous than she should be for something she claimed to know so well. Though she didn’t date much at Haven, Yang had put it upon herself to try and make sure everyone around her was taken care of. She dragged her sister and Weiss together, and after a bad date with Neptune she helped him get his entire life together.

It was easier that way, she enjoyed being that person for everyone else.

As for her own love life? Well she’d kind of put all of her eggs into the Blake basket and just hoped Blake would come around one day to realizing that their friendship would only improve with kissing. Unfortunately, that didn’t work and now she was here on a date with an older woman she barely knew and was two drinks in before the damn appetizers had even shown up.

“You know those cocktails are pretty expensive,” Luna said with a smirk as Yang finished off the glass – begging for a buzz to take her anxiety away.

“That’s okay, the people who set us up on the mission paid all expenses for the trip.”

Luna raised a brow. “Oh really? That count for your date too?”

Yang grinned. “Probably, you want anything in particular?”

“Whatever you’re having, firecracker.” As she spoke, Luna licked her lips and Yang felt her nerves transition into something different and suddenly she needed another drink.

Waving down the bartender, she ordered two more and handed over the empty glasses.

“So,” Luna leaned back in her seat. “Is that a story you care to tell?” She asked before pointing at Yang’s arm on the table.

Peeking down, Yang looked at the black and yellow metal that she often forgot about. What was, at one point, such a hindrance and something she often fussed over, was now nothing more than a hard surface she accidently rolled over on in bed. The robotic arm she wore was no longer something that made her feel different - it made her stronger. It had become a part of her offensive attack. It was a weapon and one she’d mastered in using to her advantage.

However, the story behind it was still a glaring weakness.

Yang curled up her mechanical fingers and put her arm in her lap. “It’s not, sorry.” She said as the waitress came over with a pair of cocktails. Yang quickly discarded the little umbrella and swallowed half of the sugary pink drink.

To her credit, Luna merely nodded and sipped her own drink. “Fair enough, your uncle has a few of those stories he won’t talk about either. I’m starting to think all you hunters have them.”

“It’s a pretty scary job sometimes.” Yang said as she, once again, finished her drink far quicker than she intended. “Not without it’s perks though!” She didn’t want this date to become a pity party. That’s not what this was about – in fact this was supposed to be the exact opposite. “I jumped into a Nevermore’s mouth once.”

Luna’s eyes went wide. “Intentionally?”

“Yep,” Yang popped the ‘p’ with a wink. “Shot my weapon right down it’s throat, too.”

“Wow,” Luna sounded genuinely impressed. “That’s pretty badass, Yang.”

“It was pretty cool. I’m not even sure what came over me to do it. It was the first thing I ever did as a student at Beacon –during initiation. Wanted to make a good first impression. Plus, we were told that it would be risky so I don’t think the teachers were going to come and save us if we got ourselves in trouble we couldn’t get out of.”

This drew a bit of a frown to Luna’s features. “Sounds a bit harsh to put kids through so much.”

Yang shrugged – she’d agreed at the time. “It is, but the job is harsh. If you can’t handle life and death from the start, then you’re probably not cut out for this kind of work.”

“But you enjoy it?”

She did, she loved it. It was more fun and exciting than any job she ever could have imagined. She was able to work with her sister, who she adored and Weiss, who had somehow become the person Yang relied on for support with tough decisions and dealing with some of the dirtier parts of the job.

It brought her to Blake, who had become Yang’s entire world for the last few years. The girl who was with her every day at Haven. Who cried when they reunited and apologized for things she didn’t have to apologize for.

Blake, who always took the time to make Yang feel special. Who would take Yang out for celebratory meals whenever she’d do well on a test and then stay up late while Yang played video games, curled up next to her with a book and never once complaining.

The same girl that Yang thought of the moment she woke up and the last thought she had before bed.

She loved the job because it brought her to Blake, and yet she couldn’t let that be enough and now her feelings would probably drive them apart forever because Blake chose someone else.

“Yang?” Luna’s voice broke her thoughts and Yang snapped out of the haze.

She could feel the alcohol starting to course through her. Her limbs felt lighter, her head was spinning just enough to make her feel like she might be floating a little.

With a smile, she picked up the strawberry that had been in her most recent drink and bit into it. “It’s good work. Brings me to exciting new places – and people.”

“Hmm,” Luna leaned back in her seat with a smirk. “You want another drink?”

Yang nodded because she  _ needed _ another. She wanted this feeling she had right now to consume those thoughts of Blake and losing her team for this ridiculous crush she couldn’t shake. To hell with Blake, at least for tonight, she wanted to have fun.

“How about we get one more drink and then skip dinner?”

Luna raised a brow at her. “Oh?”

“I mean, if you’re still interested,” Yang leaned forward and let her body do the convincing.

She caught the flash in Luna’s gaze that drew to her cleavage and knew she’d won.

Without any hesitation, Luna waved over the waitress and ordered two more drinks.

The reality set in for Yang a little as she realized what this meant. She was going to be going…somewhere with a woman she’d met yesterday and they were going to have sex.

Butterflies started to swarm in her stomach. It had been a long time since she’d done anything like this. Not since before Beacon, experimenting with friends back at Signal. Nothing so clear cut and intentional.

“Make mine a double!” She said just as the waitress was turning away. She needed a little extra to get her through this.

Luna cast her a curious glance. “You sure you’re up for this?” She asked, more seriously than their previous conversation.

Yang nodded and smiled. “Yes,” she lied, but the next drink would get her there. “It’s just been a while for me.”

“You and me both. Should probably tell you before we go that I’m thirty-two. Which I assume is—“

“Ten years older than me.”

Luna nodded. “Is that a problem? Because I’ll understand if—“

Not wanting the moment to end on an excuse being handed over to her, Yang leaned over the table and captured Luna’s lips with her own. The kiss was rushed and unexpected, made evident by Luna’s gasp. But a heartbeat later, there was a hand on the back of her head, pushing her closer.

When the kiss broke, the butterflies and nerves were stronger than ever – but she’d taken the leap and there was no coming back now.

“You’re incredibly sexy,” Yang said and Luna blushed but quickly regained her composure and stood up as the waitress returned.

Yang grabbed her drink and started to practically pour it down her throat. She just needed an extra bit of courage to get her started and then she’d let herself sink into feeling good. That’s all she wanted, to escape this heartbreak and feel good again. To prove to herself, and to Blake, that she could find happiness on her own.

Luna wasn’t a girl Yang was going to marry or date or probably ever see again after this mission was over – but she was enough to prove a point.

Somewhere after finishing her drink and being pulled out of the bar by the hand, Yang found herself pressed against a wall with Luna’s tongue running down her neck.

She was hot, really hot and felt constricted as she pulled off her button down shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Suddenly, Luna’s fingertips were dancing up her shirt and nails were raking softly across her stomach.

Yang gasped at the sensation, only to have the sounds swallowed by another kiss.

When they pulled apart, Yang took a look around the room. “Where are we?” She asked, breathlessly.

Luna grinned as she continued to push Yang’s tanktop up. “I rented a room for the night, my apartment is too far away.”

Before Yang could speak again, Luna was yanking her shirt over her head and discarding it.

The cold from the humming air conditioner hit her skin and Yang felt goose bumps run all across her body.

Using her left hand, she ran it through Luna’s hair and tried to do…something. So far Luna had done everything. Brought her here, pressed her against the wall and took her top off. Yang had to reciprocate in some way and it started with a kiss.

As she ran her tongue across Luna’s lips, asking for entrance, she felt Luna grab her other arm and pull it up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the black and yellow limb suddenly touching Luna’s cheek and locked up.

_ No, please _ .

She could still hear Blake’s voice, as if it were happening all over again. Blake lying on her back, being hurt by  _ him _ and reaching out for Yang when she saw her.

Just as Luna leaned in to kiss her again, Yang felt her stomach knot up and she stepped back.

Her chest felt like it was on fire, tears burning in the back of her eyes. She tore her hands away from Luna and hugged herself – trying desperately to stop the onslaught of emotions currently tormenting her.

“Yang?” Luna took a step towards her and Yang backed up again. “Okay,” Luna moved away for a moment and Yang felt a few tears slip free and roll down her cheeks. “Alright, this was clearly a mistake.” She said, handing Yang her clothes.

“I’m sorry,” Yang started putting her clothes on as fast as she could, even buttoning up her white top for no real reason at all. She just didn’t want to be here, she didn’t want to do this. She just wanted the room to stop spinning. “I’m so worthless, I’m sorry.”

“You’re not, you’re just a little messed up,” Luna said as softly as she could, though Yang was certain Luna was mad at her. Why wouldn’t she be? Yang had led her on and led them to this, only to run away. “Can you make it back to your room?”

She really wasn’t sure, she felt like her legs might give out on her at any moment and her body was tingly and almost numb. The drinks were really starting to get to her.

That didn’t matter though, she wasn’t about to have Luna anywhere near the room she shared with Blake. She just wanted to see Blake again. She wanted…

“I’m okay,” she said before stumbling out the door. “I’m sorry,” she apologized again but by the time she looked back, Luna had closed the door and Yang choked out a sob.

Why did she have to ruin everything?

* * *

_ Just don’t kiss this one, okay? _

Blake sent the text to Sun as she sat with her back against the headboard and watched a random cooking show on television. She wasn’t all that invested – didn’t even have the sound up. She just needed something to keep her company.

The buzz of her scroll drew her eyes away from the man on screen as he sautéed his vegetables.

A text from Sun.

_ It’s a first date, and are you ever going to let me live that down? I took a shot! _

Blake rolled her eyes and typed out her response.

_ You tried to convince yourself of your own heterosexuality by kissing a bisexual at a party while drunk off Yang’s riot punch. You need to aim your shots a little better. _

It was, to say the least, one of the more awkward moments in Blake’s life. Sun had always been a good friend and had looked out for her even when she wasn’t looking out for herself. There was a time when she first met him where the idea of dating Sun crossed her mind. Unfortunately, neither of them could ever really seem to get away from their partners long enough to actually try.

By the time they were alone in Menagerie after the fall, Blake’s head was so messed up she could barely think straight.

Of course she’d never been a  _ straight _ thinker anyway – it was just easier for her to realize she was in love with her partner than it was for Sun. Denial can be stubborn. Blake had spent years denying that Adam was a monster and she was  _ still _ paying for that one.

Another buzz.

_ Was the kiss at least good? _

Blake winced as she remembered it. When you kiss someone and neither one of you put any effort into it, it’s very messy and limp.

That worked and that’s exactly what she texted him.

_ THUMP _

Blake jumped at the impact against her hotel room door. She leapt off the bed and picked up her weapon – her mind immediately racing with places to take cover or escape if she needed. That sound was unexpected and unfamiliar and right outside  _ her _ door. She clutched Gambol Shroud and made her way to the door. As she leaned in to look out the peephole, she saw nothing but the hallway. Her grip tightened – still not taking any chances.

Reaching for the lock, Blake was about to open it when a soft knock sounded from the bottom of the door.

“Blake, key is  _ busted _ !”

“Yang?”

Tucking her weapon away, she tossed it back onto the bed and opened the door.

She didn’t see Yang at first, but she did feel her because as soon as the door was open, Yang toppled over into her legs.

Concern knotted up in Blake’s stomach like a poison as she knelt down and pushed a mess of blonde hair out of Yang’s face. Her makeup was a mess and her breath smelled of liquor. When she looked at Blake with glassy eyes and tear tracks – it was impossible  _ not _ to worry.

“Yang, what happened?” As she asked, she dragged Yang up off the ground and practically carried her inside. Yang didn’t answer, in fact she could barely keep her balance. Just as they were about to reach the bed, Yang started to pull away from her.

“I’m gonna –“ before she could finish, Yang threw up all over both herself and the floor.

Blake cringed and clutched onto Yang. This was probably just the beginning so she dragged her partner into the bathroom and gently knelt her down next to the toilet. “Just keep it in—“ her words were cut off as Yang started throwing up again. “There,” she sighed and looked back at the floor, now stained various colors of pink and red from whatever Yang had been drinking.

Blake quickly moved to where Yang was perched over the toilet and pulled her hair back. Yang flinched and Blake was quick to calm her. 

“I’m keeping it from getting messy,” Yang could barely find the energy to nod before she was throwing up again. 

There was plenty of time for Blake to tie Yang’s hair back and out of the way. Yang was always sensitive about her hair. To the point that Blake was hesitant to even touch it, but better this than have it covered in vomit. 

While Yang groaned and continued to empty her stomach into the toilet, Blake found a pair of wash cloths on the sink and ran them under the water. Setting one aside, she took the other and started to wipe up the mess Yang had made on the floor. Fortunately, most of it had gone  _ on  _ Yang as opposed to the carpet, but it still made a decent sized stain.

After scrubbing for a bit and listening to Yang dry heave and groan into the toilet bowl, Blake stood up and put the dirty cloth in the sink before grabbing the fresh one.

This time, she moved to Yang and knelt down beside her. Yang was shimmering with sweat, her blonde hair matted against her head. Blake took a bit of toilet paper and dabbed it on Yang’s mouth before using the cool cloth to brush against her forehead. Yang’s eyes were closed and she was breathing slowly – trying to stop herself from throwing up again.

Blake had a million questions, but only one really needed to be asked.

“Did she hurt you?”

Yang shook her head somberly. “No, this one was  _ all _ me.”

That was one less thing to worry about. They didn’t know this Luna person very well and while Blake may have been jealous and upset at herself for being jealous – if Luna had hurt Yang in any way Blake was prepared to take a life.

Knowing that wasn’t the case gave her a chance to focus on Yang. “You want to get in the shower?”

Again Yang shook her head, a single tear streaking down her cheek. “My head is spinning too much.”

“Okay,” Blake knew she needed to get Yang out of these clothes and cleaned up.

Standing up, Blake opened up the shower and started the water. The noise of the running shower was good for breaking the deafening silence around them.

She was slow and steady, not wanting to jostle her partner any more than she had to. When Yang made it to her feet, she clung to Blake like a cub hugging its mother’s leg. Blake reached around and closed the toilet lid, flushing it before she sat Yang down.

Painstakingly, she unbuttoned Yang’s shirt and pushed it off her shoulders. In the process, Yang’s head had lulled into Blake’s shoulder.

She really was a mess.

After the first shirt was removed, Blake poured a quick glass of water and dipped Yang’s head up.

“Drink,” she said and Yang shakily took the glass. She poured a bit in her mouth but coughed and spit it out. Undeterred, Blake moved the glass back up. “A bit slower this time. Your body is filled with liquor and you threw up – you’ll get dehydrated.”

Eventually, she managed to get Yang to drink some water and realized she couldn’t put off what she needed to do any longer.

“I’m going to take off your clothes, okay? Get you into the shower. Is that alright?”

With her eyes closed, Yang nodded and Blake steeled herself before pulling the shirt over Yang’s head.

It wasn’t sexual and she knew that. She knew there was nothing intimate or romantic about this moment. The smell of vomit made sure of that – but it still felt surreal to be taking off Yang’s clothes like this. She’d dreamed about it before, literally, but this was not how she imagined the first time.

Once Yang’s top was off, Blake stood her up again and started unbuttoning her pants. Yang had her hands pressed on Blake’s shoulders as she knelt in front of her, using Blake to keep her balance. Of course Yang had to wear the tightest pair of jeans she owned, so pulling them down was a chore but eventually they pooled at her feet and she stepped out of them – taking the boots off as well.

Blake couldn’t help but notice the lacy white underwear Yang had chosen to wear tonight. The kind of underwear that suggested you might plan on someone seeing them. Jealousy struck Blake again and she hated it. Who the hell was she to be jealous? She’d made no move towards Yang and that was her choice. She wasn’t allowed to be upset at Yang for seeking out someone else. Yang was not the promiscuous person she could sometimes pretend to be. Blake was aware of how Yang buckled down at Haven and put her studies and her career first.

But Yang was also human and  _ did _ have passion and drive and talked about sex very openly. So of course she’d come across an attractive girl at a beach resort who was clearly interested in her and take advantage of that opportunity.

It was not something Blake could be mad at her for and she wasn’t.

No, Blake was only mad at herself because she was jealous and it hurt and it was her own damn fault.

Deciding that leaving Yang in her underwear was the best bet for the both of them, she steered Yang towards the shower. Only moments before Yang stepped into the water did Blake catch the flash of metal in her eye. She stopped and pulled Yang back just a bit. 

“Your arm,” she said and Yang barely registered. “I’m going to take it off, okay? I’ll put it on the sink. You won’t need it tonight, right?”

Yang answered with a silent shake of her head.

At that, Blake gave the arm a once over. There was a time, shortly after they all reunited, that Blake had a hard time even looking at Yang’s arm. It wasn’t that she thought it was awful or disgusting - on the contrary Yang had made that arm her own with the color and power she carried it with. No, for Blake, the difficulty came from the sheer guilt of it all.

For the rest of her life, Yang would have a permanent reminder of that night and that man who tried to take everything from them. 

Eventually, it was Ruby who confronted her on it. Telling her that she needed to stop because it was hurting Yang and that’s when Blake realized she was being selfish. Sure, it was hard to look at and it made her feel awful, but her small burden meant nothing compared to Yang’s. Yang lost that arm  _ for _ her and Blake would be damned if she treated it any differently than the girl who now wielded it. 

So she started asking about it and wanting to know how Yang felt about it. Eventually she even learned how to take it off and how Yang maintained it. It was a part of her and for Blake, that meant it was every bit as beautiful as the rest of her. 

Fortunately, those conversations and lessons were finally doing her some good because she was easily able to remove the appendage and gently place it on the sink. It was dense and heavy, much more than it felt when Yang touched her or handled anything. 

Blake supposed that was telling of Yang’s entire existence. So full of power but capable of such delicacy. 

With the arm properly removed, she finally guided Yang into the stream. The water was cold but that’s what Yang needed and she squealed when it hit her.

“Easy,” Blake said with a small laugh in her throat. Yang would recover from this and when she did she’d give her so much hell about it. “It’s just water, you’re fine.”

“Wh – why is it so c –old,” Yang pouted as it started to soak into her hair.

“I’ll heat it up a little.”

As Yang pressed her back into the wall and let the water wash over her, Blake sat down on the closed toilet and kept watch.

They stayed like this for at least five minutes before Yang grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning off some of the stains on her shoulders and collarbone. Blake watched the water pool with pink and run down the drain. It reminded her of those colored baths Weiss would sometimes take with all her fancy bathing amenities.

After a few minutes, Blake saw that Yang could barely keep her eyes open and turned the water off. She grabbed a towel from under the sink and wrapped Yang up in it before helping her out and into the bedroom.

Yang tried, and somewhat failed, to dry herself. As the towel started to fall from her grip, Blake came up behind her and wrapped her back up.

She had been pouring Yang a glass of water and she held it up to her expectantly.

Yang turned away with a pout.

“No,” Blake turned Yang back. “You need to drink this. It will help with the awful hangover you’re going to have tomorrow.”

Yang finally took the cup and drank it, only coughing a little as some of it dribbled down her chin.

She’d seen Yang drunk before, and usually it was Yang dancing and talking too loud and having fun. This was far worse, Yang could barely function and Blake could only wonder and worry about what might have led to this.

She’d told her that her date hadn’t hurt her and it would seem strange considering Yang was so remarkably strong – but something had to set her off.

As she helped Yang into bed and put the empty water glass on the bedside table – she couldn’t stop herself.

“Yang, what happened?” She asked as she started to wrap up Yang’s hair with the towel and covered the rest of her with blankets.

Yang's eyes were barely open and she was taking slow, methodical breaths. No doubt the room was probably spinning all around her. Blake had only been that drunk one time in her life but the way it made her feel was the reason she was careful with alcohol.

Just as she was about to give up on her question, Yang finally spoke. “She wasn’t you,” her voice was barely above a whisper – but Blake heard every word.

Her heart raced and she thought she might have misheard or convinced herself that Yang had actually said  _ that _ .

“Yang, what—“

That was when she realized that Yang was sleeping. Her breathing strong and steady – no doubt she’d be snoring soon.

Not that it mattered, not when Blake knew that there was no chance of sleeping at all tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick AN here, just want to thank LightInside again for the beta help - making sure that I don't post anything too screwy. 
> 
> Also a quick thank you to everyone who's been reading/reviewing and dropping kind words and kudos, you're all amazing. Thank you :)

Taking another sip of water, Yang rubbed her eyes under her sunglasses and laid her head back on the small couch in the dressing room of the clothing store. It felt like every move she made and every sound she heard was a knife being dug into her skull.

This was, by far, the worst hangover she'd ever had and to make matters worse, she had to wake up early and take Ruby shopping.

It hadn't been too hard, Blake had woken her up and practically dragged her out of bed, and she _wanted_ to be here to help her sister – but she just felt so bad.

Even if she couldn't remember the actual date she'd been on the night before, waking up in her own bed with this hangover told her what a travesty it must have been.

She'd made it a point to apologize to Luna the first time she saw her.

For now, she had to push back this throbbing headache and find her smile because Ruby needed a good dress for this date. Yang might not be able to do a damn thing with her own love life, but she was going to make sure Ruby's went well.

Lolling her head to the right, she saw Blake sitting timidly on the edge of the same couch. She'd been quiet all day, which happened sometimes with Blake's moods. Still, things had been going pretty well and Blake had seemed happier as graduation approached. Yang figured it had everything to do with Sun.

Today was different though. Even when Blake helped Yang out of bed and made her get ready, she was almost absent and hardly looked Yang in the eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if the distance from her boyfriend was taking a toll on her. Yang wasn't sure how long they'd been dating, but distance could be straining on a relationship.

_Maybe she wishes she was sharing that room with him instead of me._

Yang quickly forced herself to drive those thoughts away because they made her heart hurt far worse than her head.

"You okay?" She asked, unable to help herself. If Blake _wasn't_ okay then it was Yang's job to help her.

Blake looked back at her quickly, as if she'd been caught with her hand in the tuna can. "I'm fine," she said and stood up.

"You're jumpy."

This earned her a glare. "I'm fine, Yang. I didn't sleep well last night."

She had her back to Yang, ears pressed down atop her head. Yang was always thankful for Blake's ears because they made it harder for Blake to hide her feelings. Which made it easier for Yang to know when to press and when not to. Ears down was not a time to press.

On any other day she might – a day when she didn't feel like her brain had broken loose inside her head and was sloshing around. As Blake started picking at some shoes on a rack, Yang decided to drop it and wait for her sister.

"Yang?" Ruby's voice came through the shut door of the changing room. It was a welcome sound.

"What's up, Rubes? Does it fit?"

"Uh," Ruby hesitated. "I mean…yeah? But are you sure this is the right one?"

Yang chuckled. "It's the right one. Let me see how it looks."

"Uh…it's got a little…uh…"

"Just come out here, Ruby. I want to see!" Yang spoke too loudly and hurt herself.

Fortunately, it was enough to make the door to the changing room open.

When Ruby stepped out, Yang was absolutely floored. When she'd chosen the dress it was mostly because she wanted to make Weiss turn that ridiculous shade of red that she'd seen her go from time to time when Ruby would accidentally charm her socks off or hold her hand for no reason.

What Yang hadn't expected was just how well her baby sister would actually fill out the dress she'd chosen. It was a red dress, with a heart shaped neckline framed in a black lace cutout. The color scheme had been what she'd needed to get Ruby to try it on.

"Wow, Ruby. You look…when did you get those?" She asked, pointing to the noticeable cleavage.

"Yang!" Ruby cried and covered herself. "Why did you pick this dress? It has a… _boobie window_." She whispered the last two words and Yang rolled her eyes.

"Because you've got something to work with and Weiss is going to lose her mind when she sees you. Blake!" She called and saw her partner jump just a bit – clearly in her own head. "Tell Ruby she looks amazing."

Blake seemed to snap out of her daze and gave Ruby a proper once over. She smiled and nodded. "She's right, Ruby. You look incredible. Weiss wanted to be wooed and this will certainly do the trick."

Ruby frowned, "but…the boob window?"

"It's not so bad, you can put a jacket on if it's too cold or if you're uncomfortable." Yang said but could still see the hesitance in Ruby's face. "If you really don't like it, we can pick something else – but I'm not just saying this to make you feel better. You will woo the heck out of Weiss in this dress."

Ruby looked up at her with hopeful eyes. "You think so?"

"One-hundred percent."

Chewing on her bottom lip, Ruby looked down at the dress before uncovering the window (that wasn't nearly as revealing as Ruby had made it out to be). "I – I guess I can give it a shot."

Yang smiled and wrapped her arm around Ruby's shoulder. "Awesome, go change out of it and I'll tell the clerk we want it."

With a nod, Ruby dashed back into the changing room and Yang picked up her clutch.

"Hey so uh," Blake was suddenly five steps away from her. "Weiss messaged me and said she wanted some help getting ready for tonight so I'm going to go give her a hand."

Blake had one tell that Yang had picked up on over the years. She never looked at you when she was lying and right now, she was looking everywhere except at Yang.

All of this was so confusing. Blake had been fine the last few days. Maybe she was mad because she'd had to deal with Yang's nonsense last night. It probably wasn't much fun having to go through that so late, but Yang had woken up safe in her own bed and was grateful for it. She knew Blake was the reason for that.

It would do no good to press right now. "Okay, I'll see you back in the room?"

With a nod, Blake walked quickly out the door and Yang sighed before making her way to the front desk.

By the time she finished paying, Ruby was standing by the door, back in her old clothes and carrying her new dress. Despite her earlier hesitance, she was absolutely beaming with joy as she bounded out the door.

"Excited?" Yang asked as she caught up with her sister – trying to keep her head down so the sun wouldn't fry the rest of her frazzled brain.

"I am! I don't know what kind of restaurant Weiss picked but I bet it's gonna be fancy and I'm gonna show up in my fancy boob dress and fit right in!"

Yang chuckled. "Just don't call it a 'boob dress' in front of those snobby rich people – and that includes Weiss."

"Nah," Ruby waved her off. "That's where she's different. Weiss would think it was funny."

A lot of Yang's pained feelings went away, at least for a moment, as she looked at her baby sister talking so excitedly about her first date. Yang had always taken it upon herself to try and do the things she imagined Mom would do for Ruby in these big moments.

Summer was always so good at making everything feel special. From Ruby's first steps, to just making cookies on a random weekend – she acted like every moment with them was important.

Yang really missed her.

Stepping up closer to Ruby, she put an arm around her and squeezed. "You going to leave your cloak behind for this date?"

Ruby pouted. "Yeah, I'm sure Weiss would prefer that I did."

"I'm sure Mom won't mind." This drew Ruby's attention. "I bet she's super proud of you." Yang watched Ruby's eyes dart to the concrete as they walked. "I mean it! You've become such a great leader and all around hero. You were a good student and you're going to marry into money. All things she would be proud of."

Ruby swatted Yang's side. "I will not _marry_ into money! For one, Weiss and I are going on our first date so let's not bring up marriage and scare her away! Second, she doesn't have that money anymore."

"Aw come on, Papa Schnee has to keel over eventually and then she might get something."

"Please, her little brother _Shitley_ will take all of it and never let her see a lien."

Yang went wide eyed at the soft rage in Ruby's voice. She had heard very little about Weiss' brother, none of it good, but she was certain _that_ wasn't his real name. "Mom might be a bit disappointed in that language." Yang teased and Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Mom, or you?"

Yang shrugged. "A little of both." She decided to say what she wanted to say and stop holding back. "I mean it though, you're…you're all grown up now and she would be proud. I'm proud of you."

Before she knew what hit her, Yang had a pair of arms around her neck. She laughed and hugged Ruby back, making sure not to crush her new dress in the embrace.

When they drew back, Ruby was wiping at her eyes. "She'd be super proud of you too, Yang."

Ruby could say it, but given how she felt today and whatever nightmare last night had been that she was avoiding – she doubted it.

That was her mess though, not one to put on Ruby. "Just don't do anything that she wouldn't be proud of tonight, okay?"

"Yang!" Ruby shoved her off and started walking away. "You're relentless."

That was when a thought occurred to her. "Ruby," she jogged and caught up to her sister, slowing her down with a hand on the shoulder. "I'm not…this isn't – you're an adult and can do what you want. I just was curious where you and Weiss stood on…that?" She hated asking and hated how the question sounded coming out of her mouth. It wasn't like she wanted a play by play, she just wanted to know if Ruby was comfortable with it or understood how all that worked.

Any questions of Ruby's thoughts on the subject were answered when her cheeks became the same color as her cloak. "It's not something we've done, if that's what you're asking!"

"Alright," Yang put her hands up. "I was just doing my big sister duties."

Ruby snorted with laughter. "You said _doodies_."

"I take it back, you're not grown up."

"Oh please! I learn it from you!"

At that, Yang pulled Ruby in and ran her knuckles (the non-metal one) across the top of Ruby's head. "Come on, I'll help you do your makeup."

Ruby groaned.

* * *

 So maybe she'd lied a little. Maybe Weiss hadn't messaged her for help – maybe Blake messaged Weiss looking for an escape. It wasn't so bad and she had a very good reason to _not_ want to be around Yang right now.

Truth be told, Blake was frazzled and exhausted. After Yang basically confessed…something to her the night before, she didn't sleep a wink. Instead letting her mind run at this insane idea that Yang actually had feelings for her.

It didn't make sense. If Yang _did_ have feelings for her, why hadn't she said anything? Yang was never timid, not with her heart – so if she cared about Blake in that way then why had she kept quiet?

The idea that it was to not disrupt the team was out the window considering how hard Yang pushed for Weiss and Ruby to be together. Blake supposed it could be Yang's own fears of intimacy, but she did agree to go on a date with a complete stranger and Blake was certainly no stranger.

She'd certainly hope, at least, that being with her would mean more than some woman Yang met at a bar.

_Luna probably doesn't have a murderous ex who took one of her limbs, either_.

Blake winced as she stepped into the store Weiss had mentioned and tried to push away any and all thoughts of Adam Taurus _or_ Yang Xiao Long.

Fortunately, by the time she found Weiss, it was easy to forget about everything else. Because Weiss was standing in the middle of the store with _five_ boxes of shoes in her arms. They were stacked high in her grip, nearly blocking her entire face – stopping only at eye level. With her own shoes off and sitting on the floor next to a bench beside her, she looked extra tiny and overwhelmed.

"It's not what you think."

"I think you're trying to relive your time as an heiress," Blake said with a smirk.

Which earned her a trademark glare in return. "I'm not going to buy them all, I'm just trying them on!"

"Yeah? And that beaming smile on your face is you thinking back to your unlimited credit card glory days."

"Will you stop being _so_ perceptive and help me pick a pair. You're the one who asked to help me, if I knew that actually meant mocking me relentlessly I'd have kindly told you to suffer with the other two."

Rolling her eyes, Blake stepped over and took a few boxes from her.

"So why are you buying shoes?"

Weiss frowned deeply. "Because I found the perfect skirt but since the universe _clearly_ despises me, the heels I intended to wear do not go with the skirt at all."

"Okay," Blake opened up a shoe box and saw a strangely black pair of heels. She had never seen Weiss wear black heels before. They were always white or blue or silver. Moving onto the next box, she found another pair of, slightly different, black heels. These were a bit more strap heavy and clearly climbed up the ankle a bit. "Black?"

"I'm mixing things up. White skirt, black top and black tights." Blake arched a brow in Weiss' direction. "Don't look at me like that, Ruby is dressing up so I'm going to try something different for her too."

Weiss' face was a few shades redder and Blake could only smile. "You really do love her, don't you?"

"What a stupid question."

"I'm not teasing you, just…happy. I'm happy for you, Weiss."

The glare softened, but only a little. "Thank you, however you're still not being particularly useful."

Blake sighed. "How about this," she picked up the mess of shoe boxes and put them aside. Then stood up and went over to where the boots were and sorted through a few pairs before finding what she last remembered as Weiss' size. When she came back, Weiss was still fiddling with the skirt she'd picked out. "Here, you can wear these. They're more comfortable and you can skip the tights."

When Weiss saw the boots, her eyes went wide as saucers. "Those are ridiculous. What is it with you and thigh high boots?"

"They're comfortable and adaptable and these are dressier than my combat boots. They'll look good!"

Hesitantly, Weiss reached out and took the boots from Blake. She looked them over, running her hands up and down them like some kind of antique appraiser. Weiss flipped them over once, twice and then stuffed her hand inside as if checking for spiders. Blake could only watch her for a moment before she couldn't stand it any longer. "You want to lick test them next?"

With a huff, Weiss put the boots down in her lap and pouted. "These are…sufficient. Truth be told I've never been good at this – buying clothes. I only ever wore what was custom made for me."

"I'm…sorry?"

"I'm not looking for sympathy, just…this date _has_ to go well."

_Ah._

Blake's own love life might be an emotional train wreck, but Weiss and Ruby seemed so easy to guide.

She sat down next to Weiss, who was still fussing with the clothes she'd picked out. "Weiss, do you really think Ruby is going to care what you wear?"

Weiss sighed dejectedly. "No, but I do. I care because I…" she shook her head and Blake swore she saw tears in her eyes. There was more to this than just clothes. "I'm constantly dealing with something. If it's not my father then its guilt from living a life where I once hated people that I thought were beneath me or the fact that I can be difficult to be around sometimes. Ruby is – she's always there, you know? She's always there to make some silly joke or do something to make me laugh. But she also has these really good pep talks that make me feel better. I just…I want to feel like I'm good enough for her. Like I'm doing enough in return to make up for all she does for me."

It was strange to Blake how every day spent with Weiss was another day of realizing just how alike they actually were. Not feeling good enough for people was something Blake could relate to completely. Though it was strange to see it from Weiss, who could act so confident and borderline arrogant.

Apparently that was just a smokescreen, same as the one Blake used with indifference and distance.

"Weiss, you know how Ruby feels about you. She cared for you when you were more…" Blake realized the direction of her sentence was less than ideal. "When you were more…"

"Awful?"

She couldn't exactly disagree. "Less relaxed." Weiss rolled her eyes and smiled. "See? That right there, you didn't do that back then."

Weiss shrugged. "Okay, so I'm self-deprecating. What's your point?"

"My point is that you have changed, and it's because of her. It's for her. Ruby's never asked anything from you other than a chance and despite everything you grew up around and the person your father tried to make you, you gave her a chance and look where you are now. Buried in clothes trying to make her happy. I don't think Ruby could ask for anything more than that."

There was no immediate response, instead Weiss looked down at the skirt and top in her hands, the shoes scattered around and sighed. "I love her."

Blake chuckled. "I know you do."

"Thank you," Weiss put a hand on her knee and squeezed. "You're…a good friend. My best friend. Well…Ruby is my best friend." Weiss cleared her throat. "Blake, you're my best Faunus friend."

Unable to control herself, Blake pulled Weiss in for a hug and couldn't help but notice that Weiss' efforts to push her off were half-hearted. "You're my best cranky, tsundere friend."

That gave Weiss the energy to push Blake off completely. "I told you not to call me that," she glared. "Alright, I suppose this outfit will do fine. How was Ruby's shopping going?"

"Yang found a great dress for Ruby. You're going to be properly wooed."

Weiss started to pick up the mess she'd made around her little area. Blake noticed that a few of the employees were lingering around and watching them. She was fairly certain they'd tried to help Weiss, only to be sent away angrily.

Weiss was still not great with strangers. Unfortunately, neither was Ruby. Blake figured at some point the two of them would move to the mountains together to hunt and ignore the rest of the world.

As she watched Weiss collect her things and then pay for them, Blake couldn't help but think about how much Weiss had risked dating Ruby. Certainly Weiss knew that her father was still a problem that would find its way back to her at some point – not to mention the countless enemies that came with a last name like Schnee.

Even if Weiss had no part in the hatred of her family, she was still a target. Thus, by association, so was Ruby.

It felt all too familiar.

"Weiss?" She called out as they made their way back to the hotel. The sun was just beginning to drop from the sky and the streets were quieter than they had been an hour earlier. Slowing her steps, Weiss looked back at Blake curiously. "How did you know you were ready to be with Ruby."

"What do you mean?"

Blake stared at the sidewalk beneath her feet as if it were telling her what to say. "Yang mentioned that you had feelings for Ruby for a while, but you were afraid to commit because of your father. He's still out there but you…went in anyway. Why?"

Pursing her lips, Weiss slowed to almost a complete stop – her feet barely moving as her mind worked. Blake followed along, trying to maintain step for step. Eventually, Weiss exhaled and started walking again.

"Because fuck him," Weiss was so blunt and Blake couldn't stop herself from laughing. "I'm serious, just…fuck him and his opinion. I could have married Cardin Winchester and he would have still hated me. I was tired of living my life to please him or anyone else. Eventually, I know I'll have to deal with him and my brother – but I'm not going to keep myself from being with Ruby because of it." Blake could feel Weiss tense next to her. When she looked, she saw Weiss' jaw set tightly. "If he comes for me…or her, I will… _handle_ it. But I won't waste the time I have now by not being with her." She shrugged. "For a long time I thought that might be selfish of me, but I was okay with it because I knew Ruby felt the same way. It was selfish of me to want her but once I found out she wanted me, I couldn't hold back. I don't regret it and if the worst comes and I have to fight my family to defend our relationship I still won't regret it. Winter's approval was the only one that mattered and _Ruby_ reached out to her and earned Winter's trust. The rest of it was just about me taking control of my life."

Every word touched some part of Blake's heart. It was all so…familiar. Weiss' strength was something Blake envied – though Weiss hadn't had to watch Ruby suffer at the hands of her demons. Not the way Blake had. She felt bad thinking that her monsters were worse than Weiss' but they were to her.

Still, Blake couldn't shake Yang's words from the night before out of her mind.

_She's not you._

For as much as Blake had told herself she couldn't be with Yang, she hadn't really considered that Yang would want to be with her. Sure, Yang had always been kind to her, without fail. Even after they reunited and Blake expected Yang to hate her, she hadn't. They hugged that day and Yang followed her for a week after that. They had a few heavy conversations about it but Yang never wavered. Blake never suspected that that kindness was due to more than her partner's friendship and loyalty.

Blake just never imagined herself drawing any kind of romantic interest from Yang.

The thought of taking the leap and telling Yang how she felt had been scary. Because of Adam, but also because of the chance that Yang probably wouldn't feel the same way. To know now that if she leapt, Yang might be there to catch her was like a weight lifted off her shoulders.

Adam was still out there, she knew he'd come for her and she knew that Yang wanted to hurt him. She wished she could run, if she was the person she'd been years ago she would have run already and fought Adam on her own. But this team had made her weaker, perhaps stronger – she could never tell. They anchored her, she found family with them and she didn't want to run anymore.

"Blake?" Weiss called out and Blake realized she'd been standing still.

"Sorry, was just thinking about how catchy Weiss Winchester sounds."

Weiss groaned and stomped forward. "I would have killed that boy in his sleep."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thank you to everyone for all the great feedback and support! Also to those wondering about the mission, it hasn't been forgotten. They've only been here about three days. The relationship stuff is just sort of priority right now :)
> 
> Also thank to LightInside again for all the help cleaning this up.

Smoothing out her skirt for the fifth (maybe sixth) time since the short walk to Yang and Blake’s room where Ruby had chosen to get ready, Weiss took a deep breath and knocked.

It took less than two seconds before she heard a crash in the room and Yang laughing as feet scampered towards the door.

“Ruby, don’t hurt—“ Weiss’ words were effectively cut off at the sight before her.

Ruby was wearing a dress she never really had imagined Ruby wearing before. It was short, much like her combat skirt, but without the usual stockings and combat boots - which in turn showed off a good amount of well toned legs. It hugged her strong figure and had a perfectly placed opening right at her—

“Eyes up, Schnee,” Yang chimed in and Weiss had forgotten anyone else was even in the room.

Blushing, she looked away and stared at the wall beside her.

“Yang, hush!” Ruby scolded. “The boobie window was your idea!”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Boobie window, you’re so juvenile, Yang.”

“You’re the one ogling my sister’s boobs.”

“I wasn’t—“ Weiss groaned, not wanting to do this right now with Yang. “You look beautiful, Ruby.” She decided to focus on what really mattered. “You look…wow.”

“Did I woo properly?” Ruby asked with a bright smile.

Weiss peeked over Ruby’s shoulder where Yang was watching them still. She wanted to be the bigger person but for as much as Yang liked to push her, Weiss enjoyed returning it all the same. So she closed the gap between herself and Ruby and put her lips to Ruby’s ear “You look very sexy,”

Yang’s smile immediately dropped into a frown. “Alright, let’s get this show on the road.” Yang stood up to shoo them away. Weiss could only smirk as Ruby stared at her feet with crimson red cheeks.

A moment later, the bathroom door next to them opened and Blake stepped out and nearly walked into them. “Oh, sorry. Wow, you both look so nice.” She said with a smile

“Thank you,” Ruby muttered and Weiss could tell that Ruby was struggling a bit with all the compliments. She was never very good at taking them.

Weiss decided to rescue her. “You ready to go?” Ruby nodded and Weiss took her by the hand and pulled her out of the room.

“Don’t stay out too late!” Yang said in her most motherly voice.

“We’re sharing a room, so whenever we come back we’ll still be together!” Weiss reminded and matched Yang’s tone before guiding Ruby into the hallway. “Your sister is something else,” she said and Ruby laughed.

“She means well. She’s been fussing over me all day.” Before Weiss could respond, Ruby was brushing up against her. “You look beautiful too,” she said in her most genuine tone and Weiss was suddenly suffocating at the lack of space between them. Between herself and that stupid boobie window that she was forcing herself not to look at.

“Th—thank you.” She smiled tightly as they stepped into the elevator.

Ruby continued to cling to her as she pushed the button for the lobby. Her mind suddenly raced with random thoughts of what might happen if the elevator broke down and they were stuck in here. Just the two of them. It was a small box with no openings and they could be here for hours. It would become very hot, probably so much so that they’d have to take their clothes off to prevent themselves from succumbing to heat stroke and dying.

“Weiss?” Ruby’s voice broke her thoughts and she realized they’d reached the lobby and Ruby was staring at her. “You okay in there?” She asked, tapping Weiss’ head softly with her fingers.

Shaking away her dreadfully agitating thoughts, Weiss nodded and quickly exited the elevator.

She really needed to stop thinking about Ruby in such a way. It was unbecoming of her to constantly go back to such impure thoughts.

Once they made their way through the lobby, Weiss was relieved to see that the car she’d arranged was waiting for them. Even if it didn’t look as good as it had in the picture she saw on her scroll. She let go of Ruby’s hand and opened the door for her. Ruby chuckled as she climbed in.

“You’re so fancy!” She said, though Weiss wasn’t sure what was fancy about opening a door. Not to mention this particular car was brown and looked fairly old. It was from the cheapest cab service she found on the island.

Ruby seemed happy though, and when Weiss sat down next to her she was suddenly cuddled again.

“This place really is beautiful,” Ruby said as she gazed out the window.

Weiss would agree, but she could hardly find the concentration to take in the sights with Ruby pressed so closely against her. Weiss had, after some internal struggle, told Ruby that she was comfortable enough to give Ruby full access to physical contact. The fact that Ruby even asked was part of the reason Weiss fell so hard for her. However, with that came the now never ending stream of cuddles and hugs and hand holds that Weiss had to deal with every single day.

It wasn’t that she minded them, it was how much she  _ didn’t  _ mind them that was the problem. It was the fact that often times Ruby’s cuddles would make her whole body heat up and her heart race. To the point that she’d come away from most cuddle sessions hoping her chest wasn’t about to explode.

She wanted Ruby – in every way imaginable. Her body wanted Ruby and would react as such when the closeness became too intimate. Ruby was so obtuse about it that Weiss could never tell if she was doing anything intentionally or not.

At some point she’d have to ask where Ruby stood on the matter. She’d tried broaching it with a butt touch but that only drew giggles and frustration.

It was certainly not anything she could bring up in the backseat of a crappy town car.

That didn’t mean she couldn’t flirt a little. “It’s alright,” she said with a shrug and Ruby looked at her with confusion. “It’s hard to focus on anything when I have someone as beautiful as you next to me.”

Ruby’s eyes went wide and her cheeks turned red and she buried her face in Weiss shoulder. “Weiiiiiiiiiisssssss!” she cried and Weiss could only laugh and continue to ignore the hot breath on her shoulder. “You can’t do that, you know I’m not as good with the words and stuff as you are. It’s not fair.”

As she sat back, Weiss smirked at her. “You’re pretty good with the words and...stuff.”

“Not like that. I think you do it on purpose to make my stomach do that flippy floppy thing.”

Weiss’ grin only grew. “Of course I do.” Leaning over, she kissed Ruby’s temple. “I mean it though; you do look lovely. I…wanted to thank you, for taking this so seriously.”

“Of course I’m taking it seriously!” She threw her hands in the air, hitting them on the roof of the car. “It’s our first real date, on a big tropical island! It’s going to be the best.” Ruby finished with her best smile and Weiss only fell harder.

She never imagined this would happen. That this would be her forever person. She was beyond happy – for the first time in her life.

“Um,” the sudden sound of a deep voice drew Weiss’ attention and she realized it came from the driver. She snapped her attention to him only to realize that their car had stopped. “Ma’am I’m so sorry. I—I think I’m out of gas.”

Weiss felt her fingers digging into the cheap leather of the backseat. “You ran out of  _ gas _ ? You run a car service – a service that only requires you to have  _ one _ thing, a  _ car _ and it ran out of  _ gas _ ?”

“Weiss,”

“Are you also blind? It tells you on the dashboard exactly how much gas is in the vehicle at all times.”

“Easy, Weiss.”

“I’m half tempted to call the proper authorities because you  _ clearly _ are not competent enough to be behind the wheel of any kind of motorized vehicle, let alone one that you use to  _ steal _ money from people!”

“Weiss, it’s okay,” Ruby touched Weiss’ shoulder. It was  _ not _ okay.

“I’m terribly sorry. I - I guess I overestimated how much was in the tank.”

“This ride cost me two-hundred lien! Not to mention that nowhere in the sales pitch for this service did you mention how run down the vehicle was. How brutalized your backseat was. There are holes and it smells of old fish and a massive overuse of some kind of cheap cologne!”

“ _ Weiss _ ,” Ruby pulled at her arm and that’s when Weiss realized she’d been inching her way further and further to the front seat. “It’s  _ okay _ ,” Ruby’s tone was a bit sharper now, Weiss was seething and perhaps that anger was getting the best of her. 

The driver was clearly not prepared for the furious attack coming at him - but Weiss was fairly certain this blundering buffoon wasn’t prepared for much of anything. He  _ certainly _ wasn’t prepared to do the one job she’d hired him to do.

“It’s not okay, Ruby. I paid for this and it’s not—“

“We can walk.” She said and opened the door. “Is it much further?” Ruby asked, not to Weiss, but the driver.

Weiss looked at him again and he flinched. “T - two more blocks, just around the corner.” He pointed and bowed his head. Weiss could hear the horns honking behind them and knew they had to make a decision. She wasn’t about to wait around for this idiot to have his car towed.

“Weiss,” again Ruby called to her and when she looked back, Ruby was out of the car with a hand held out to her. “Walk with me, please?”

Taking a deep breath, she forced all of her anger to fall away. She wasn’t about to let this night be ruined by something like this. It wasn’t about this car ride or this unprofessionalism. Tonight was about her and Ruby. 

She could look up the company that this man worked for tomorrow and sort this out.

Ruby helped her out of the car and Weiss ran a hand down her dress to straighten it out. The walk wouldn’t be so bad, assuming Ruby could handle the shoes she was wearing – though she seemed to be doing okay.

As they started down the sidewalk, the man rose out of his window and spoke to them over the car. “I’m terribly sorry. I will send you a full refund.”

Holding in her rage, Weiss squeezed Ruby’s hand a little tighter. “It’s not about the money” she said, even though she wasn’t made of money anymore and those two hundred lien could have gone to something useful. “You need to take responsibility. If you claim you’re going to do something, then do it  _ right _ .” She felt the anger bubbling up again and shook her head. “Just go.”

He nodded furiously. “Y—yes ma’am. Thank you, I’m sorry again.”

Without another word, Weiss looked back at Ruby, who seemed a little uneasy. “Y--you okay?” 

She sighed and nodded. “I am, I’m sorry about that.”

“Wasn’t your fault.”

“Come on, I know for certain that the restaurant will meet proper standards.” With that, she pulled Ruby along. So far on her perfect date night, she was zero for one.

* * *

Blake was restless. In fact, Blake was starting to go a little crazy cooped up in this hotel room. It didn’t help that Yang was here and they hadn’t said more than a few words to each other all day. That was mostly Blake’s fault, since she was constantly trying to decide exactly how she wanted to broach this subject.

She had feelings for Yang, yes. She had at least some kind of inclination that Yang might actually have feelings for  _ her _ . The only thing she didn’t know was whether or not she really wanted to actually pursue this.

Beyond that, she just didn’t like this silence and discomfort. She wanted to enjoy being around Yang like before, not lost in her own head and over analyzing every moment between them.

So as she sat on her bed staring at an open book without any intention of reading it, she decided to do something about all of this.

Putting the book down, she looked over to the adjacent bed and saw Yang watching TV with about as much interest as Blake had in her book. She had her back propped up by several pillows and was twirling her fingers through her hair. She could be so unintentionally adorable sometimes.

“You feeling better?” Blake asked and Yang seemed a bit startled by the sudden voice in the room.

She looked over at Blake with wide eyes and nodded. “Yeah, hangover seems to have worn off.”

“Good,” Blake made herself ignore the images flashing into her head from the night before. Whether it be the discomfort of seeing Yang so sick or the fact that Yang’s nearly naked body was still seared into her mind.

She really did have the most incredible abs Blake had ever—

_ Stop it. _

“Are  _ you _ okay?” Yang asked in return and when Blake met her eyes there was genuine concern in them. “You’ve been quiet all day. Are you…mad at me? About last night?”

Blake frowned. “Why would I be?”

Yang shrugged. “It was probably a pain in the butt dealing with me and my new mess. I know I can be trouble and do stupid things and you shouldn’t have to put up with it.”

“Yang,” Blake shook her head. “It was no trouble. I’d have been more upset if I  _ wasn’t _ there to help you.”

“As far as bad dates go I think that ranks at the top of anyone’s list.” She scratched her head and sighed tiredly. “Doesn’t help that I can’t really remember what happened. Hopefully I didn’t screw things up with Qrow’s contact.”

Blake noticed Yang’s choice to not actually use her name. “I’m sure it’s fine. The mission has barely gotten off the ground anyway. Until the Grimm shows itself again we’re just waiting. We’re professionals, even if it our contact does leave, we’ll figure it out.”

Yang shrugged. “I guess, it was stupid of me to distract from the mission though.”

“Don’t do that,” Blake chided her gently and Yang looked at her uncomprehendingly. “Don’t call yourself stupid, you’re not.” Yang cast her eyes down and Blake took that as an opening to drive forward. “I mean it. You’re a passionate person who met a girl that flirted with her and the date didn’t go well. It happens and it’s not good or bad, it’s just…life. Trust me, we’ve  _ all _ made romantic mistakes.” She said with a lighthearted tone as she thought of Sun’s face right after he kissed her. She swore he was having some kind of an aneurysm.

Yang however, seemed to tense at the words. “It shouldn’t be this hard,” she said and Blake couldn’t agree more. “Love should be simple, right? You like someone, they like you back – happily ever after.”

Blake couldn’t help but chuckle, it  _ should _ be that simple. “It’s easy to like someone. I think loving someone is where it gets tricky.”

“I don’t know,” Yang mused. “Love seems like the easy part. Love is just…admitting defeat, but in a good way. Figuring out you like someone is figuring out you like being around them. That you think about them when they’re not around and you do things specifically for them or so you can tell them and see their reaction. Friendships, family, romance – it’s all just finding someone you like. Love is just taking it a step further. It took me a long time to actually like hunting – I mostly just did it for the adventure and to give myself some kind of purpose, but learning about all the stuff we did at Haven was when I started to really enjoy it. Late nights with my uncle and Winter going over strategies and talking about the past. Learning about my parent’s team – that’s where I learned to like what we do. Loving it is…this. Knowing that hotel rooms and random towns is something I want to do for the rest of my life.”

The rest of their lives sounded pretty intimidating, not that Blake didn’t enjoy the work, she just accepted the fact that life was never so easy. There was a time when she thought her work in the White Fang was how she’d spend the rest of her life – with Adam at her side.

Something always happened, something always came up that tried to steal away Blake’s safety. It had taken Yang from her once, but somehow they were back here again and Blake couldn’t help but feel hopeful that maybe Yang was the one thing strong enough to stay with her.

“You’re just proving my point - you’re not stupid,” Blake said with a smile meant only for Yang. Those lilac eyes found her and she smiled even brighter. “You’re not stupid. You’re passionate and thoughtful and determined. I mean, I don’t know anyone who continually tells bad jokes with as much confidence as you do.”

Yang’s eyes went wide and the corners of her mouth twisted up. “My jokes are amazing,”

“So says you, every time.”

“I’ve seen you laugh at them before!”

Blake offered a derisive look. “Mostly at the absurdity.”

“You’re so full of it, you love my sense of humor. That time you asked me to give you a hand and I threw my arm at you, that was classic.”

“You stole that from a kids movie!”

“Yeah! How many other people do you know that can make that silly joke literal? Me? The only person you know. You’ve got to  _ hand _ it to me, Blake. I see my opportunities and I take them.”

“You’re insufferable,” she said with a roll of her eyes but damned if Yang could be disarming.

_ Now she’s got you doing it… _

“Yet you still put up with me, even when I’m throwing up all over you.”

“You know, you got some in your hair last night, kind made me think you should dye it pink.”

Yang groaned. “I spent forty minutes in the shower this morning trying to wash it all out of my hair. I’ll be washing it twice a day for the rest of the week.”

“You and your hair.” This made Yang smile just a bit and Blake decided she needed to do something. “You want to get out of here? Go do something fun?”

“Uh,” Yang seemed skeptical. “Your idea of fun is like…a library or some kind of documentary film at a theater about saving rare plants – usually with subtitles.”

“That was one time, Yang.”

“It was a really long documentary!”

Blake rolled her eyes. “And what did we do afterwards?”

Yang’s argument died a quick death. “We went to a puzzle room.”

“And?”

She sighed, “We got kicked out.”

“Because?”

“Because I got frustrated and punched a hole in the wall, though in my defense it’s not really a puzzle room if you can just blast your way  _ through _ the wall! There’s no puzzle there!” Blake simply stared at Yang and watched her again sigh and nod. “Alright, fine, not my shining moment. I’m a very high and low person, okay? But that puzzle was broken!”

“No, you’re just impatient,” Blake said. “Either way, we should go out tonight and do something. Maybe a bar?”

“What?” Yang winced and laid back down. “Blake, I’m not drinking ever again.”

“You know; you don’t  _ have _ to drink at a bar.”

This earned her a sideways glance. “Then what’s the point?”

“We could play some pool,” she said and waited for the reaction.

Yang did not disappoint. “Wait, are you serious? You want to shark again?”

“Do you have to call it that?”

“Blake, that’s what it is. You’re an insanely good pool player and we take money from people by making them think you’re not. It’s right out of a movie.”

Blake sighed but started to get ready nonetheless. “What do you say? We’ve been cooped up in this room the last few days waiting for this mission to actually start. Let’s have some fun?”

Yang looked up at her and for a moment, Blake thought Yang might actually turn her down. Though Blake wasn’t sure where this night was going, she didn’t know if she’d be able to recover from rejection – even to a friendly outing. She needed Yang to want to spend time with her.

Thankfully, Yang climbed off her bed and stepped into her shoes. “Let me fix my hair and we can go. Do you know a place?”

“Not at all, but we’ve got time. Unless you’re wanting to be home before those two come back from their date.”

Yang shook her head. “No I…I’m going to let Ruby do her own thing tonight. I’m not going to interfere. She’s an adult and as much as I’d like to stalk their date and follow them the entire way – I trust her.” Yang’s brow furrowed for a bit as she seemed to lose herself in thought. “I trust Weiss.” She said with a nod of confirmation. Almost as if she was learning this information just as Blake was. “You trust Weiss, right?”

Blake grinned and waved at Yang to go get ready. “With my life, yes. Now let’s go!”

“Right,” Yang said before diving into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Blake was thankful for the reprieve because she honestly wasn’t sure where all this had come from. What had driven her to basically ask Yang out on a date without really saying the words? It didn’t feel like a date, the two of them had spent countless nights out together trying to blow off steam during school. The only difference was that not one of those times had Blake carried any of this weight. She’d had her feelings for a few years now, but to know that Yang might return them was something new entirely.

So what was her ultimate plan?

Yes, Adam was still out there, but could she really let him continue to control her like this?

_ Fuck him _ . Weiss’ voice sounded off in her ear and made her smile. Weiss could be so stubborn in the best way. The kind of way that put herself and her happiness ahead of everything else when she needed it. For as much as they all dealt with, Weiss was always prepared to be selfish when she needed to be. It was a good selfish too, the kind of selfish that kept them in the loop at Haven when their mentors tried to keep secrets. The kind of selfish that ensured they were given fair pay on their first mission and no longer sheltered because they were children.

The kind of selfish that let Weiss allow Ruby into her life completely, despite the uncertainty of their future.

Blake longed for that kind of selfishness.

As Blake put on an oversized, long sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts, she slid into a very tall pair of black boots that she knew Yang liked. She was dressing for Yang, a girl she loved but hadn’t even convinced herself to take an actual chance with.

Everything about earlier today had been so tense and uncomfortable. She hated it and hated the idea that it could come to that because her own heart wouldn’t let her rest.

The truth was that Adam  _ was _ still out there and he was still a threat and he’d already hurt Yang once before. It took them almost a year to recover from that and to this day Yang carried that around with her and she would for the rest of her life.

However, when Yang stepped out of the bathroom with her hair cascading down her back and with a bit of smoky makeup in her eyes and a bright smile, all Blake could think about was Weiss’ words ringing in her ears.

_ Fuck him. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you to LightInside, who has made posting these new chapters a lot less stressful now that I have a second set of eyes helping me comb over everything. 
> 
> Also thank you to all of you, as always, for your continued kind words and support. It honestly means so much to me. I'd reply to you all if I could but it'd just be me saying "thank you! thank you!" over and over again. Just know that I read and appreciate every single bit of feedback <3

The restaurant Weiss had chosen was far nicer than anything Ruby could have imagined. She knew Weiss had rich taste, but this was pretty incredible. There were rows of tables along adjacent walls and each one felt like a personal nook meant for two. They had fancy wooden separators and their own lamp on the wall beside it that set a romantic orange tinted mood lighting. Not to mention that each booth had its own window – one side looking out to the ocean and the other into the breathtaking view of the city lights.

Weiss had pulled out all the stops as well, making Ruby feel incredibly special. She held the door for her, called Ruby her “beautiful girlfriend” when asking for their reserved table and even pulled her chair out for her.

It was behavior that had Ruby’s heart racing and her stomach doing silly little flips again. Weiss was such a standoffish person with most people that Ruby often wondered how she’d been so lucky as to be the one who earned this side of her.

Once seated, they both ordered waters and were given their menus. That was where the perfection of this restaurant started to take a turn. The menu was much different than anything Ruby had seen before. There were no pictures of the food and most of it was stuff she’d never heard of before.

Worse than that, there were no prices listed on anything. Ruby knew that Weiss still had rich taste and that she wanted this night to be special, but they didn’t have the money Weiss was used to and Ruby knew that by the look of this place, everything was pricey. 

“See anything you like?” Weiss asked as she sipped on her water.

Ruby stared at her menu and found the first thing she could with the word ‘cheese’ in it and nodded. “Yep, I think I’ve found just the thing, you?”

Weiss ran a finger over the menu and stopped with a smile. “Yes, do you want any appetizers?”

“Do they have hot wings?” This earned her a disappointed shake of the head. “One of those fancy fried onion things?!”

“This is not a Vale Steakhouse, Ruby. Besides, those things aren’t good for you.”

Ruby gasped. “You’re crazy! I’m dating a crazy woman! Yang and I used to devour them!”

“That’s not an image I want before I eat.”

“Aw,” Ruby frowned. “They’re so tasty, Weiss. I was going to take you to get one for our first anniversary.”

“Ruby Rose, if you take me to a Vale Steakhouse for any sort of celebration of our relationship, it will be our last.”

She pouted as intensely as she could, pushing out her bottom lip as far as possible. “Really?” She asked in a soft voice. “My dad used to take us there all the time. I—I really like it.”

“Stop that,” Weiss scolded. “I know your fake pouts and that bottom lip is comically puffed out. It’s not going to work.”

Ruby could only laugh. “We’ve spent too much time together. You know too much about me now.”

Weiss smirked. “We could always spend less time together, if you like.”

“What?” Ruby waved her off and kicked her leg out under the table to tap Weiss’. “That’s crazy talk. There aren’t enough hours in the day I get to spend with you. It’s bad enough that I have to sleep in a different bed.”

It was not Ruby’s best approach, but she couldn’t help the fact that sleep had been hard to come by the last few nights. Everything about their relationship felt so out of whack compared to the things she’d read about or seen from her classmates at academy. For her and Weiss, the act of calling each other ‘girlfriend’ was one of the few things that changed when they finally committed. That and the kissing, but beyond that they were already incredibly close.

The first time Ruby told Weiss she loved her was a year before they dated and she meant it as much then as she did now. Weiss had said it back to her, shortly after receiving a rather harsh message from her brother (the day Ruby coined the name  _ Shitley _ and made Weiss smile).

They’d saved each other’s lives before. Fought side by side against monsters, both beast and human, and each knew there were more battles to come.

Though for as close as they’d become emotionally, the physical aspect of their new relationship was the hardest to dig into. Ruby  _ loved _ kissing Weiss, the problem was that she had so much trouble shutting off her mind from the fact that she was actually kissing Weiss Schnee to let herself enjoy it.

Now it was even worse because the last two nights they’d shared a hotel room together and Weiss didn’t wear pants to bed and it was too hot for her usual gown so she’d just been wearing a white tank top and underwear and Ruby was  _ dying _ . She didn’t want to pounce on Weiss like some kind of animal in heat, but she wouldn’t mind a little casual cuddling and whatever else that might lead to.

The problem was that she had no idea how to bring it up and Weiss didn’t seem to know either or perhaps didn’t care to. Ruby wasn’t sure, and the not knowing was driving her crazy.

So what better time to broach the subject than on their first official date with an offhanded comment that Weiss would probably overlook anyways?

“We could always share a bed.” Weiss said with her face buried in her menu and red painting her cheeks.

_ Oh. _

“I—“

“Good evening, ladies. I’ll be your server for the evening. Can I start you two off with an appetizer?”

Weiss folded up her menu. “I know what I’ll be having. Are you ready to order?”

Hastily, Ruby opened up her menu and found the word cheese again and put her finger on it. “Yes!” She said with her best smile. “I’ll have this one here,” she said and held up her menu. The waiter clearly wasn’t prepared for that but Ruby wasn’t about to pretend to know how to pronounce the name of the thing.

He gave it a look and then slowly wrote it down on his little notepad before turning to Weiss. “And for you?”

“I’ll have the smoked pork jowl and pickled vegetables, no spinach, please.”

Ruby could tell that he was much happier with Weiss’ approach. “Of course, ma’am. It should be ready shortly – if you need anything feel free to ask.” With that, he took their menus and left.

“Pork jowl,” Ruby said, snickering at the way the word sounded. “Jowl,” she tried again and felt a pair of blue eyes burning through her. “It’s a fun word.”

“How did I fall for you? You’re such a goof.”

Weiss said that a lot, Ruby only ever had one response. “I’m your goof.”

This earned her a smile, a genuinely bright and toothy smile that Ruby cherished. “That you are. I need to use the restroom – I’ll be right back?” She rose from her chair and grabbed her bag.

“I’ll be here waiting for you and your pork jowl.”

She heard her girlfriend sigh but felt proud of her lame joke as Weiss left.

Once she was alone, Ruby cast her eyes down to put her napkin in her lap like she’d seen in movies before, only to catch a glimpse of her own cleavage and wince. She’d forgotten about the boobie window and the fact that everyone, including the cranky waiter, had seen it.

Though even she had to admit that they did look rather nice in this dress. Though Ruby had considered many things about Weiss to be sexy, she’d never thought that of herself. It was well out of her comfort zone to dress this way. Weiss had certainly seemed to approve when she first saw it and Ruby took that as a win.

“We did good,” she whispered to her chest, resisting the urge to high five her own boobs in public.

“Excuse me,” a strange voice startled her and she jumped in her chair only to be met with a pair of dark green eyes and shimmering white teeth. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I just…I’ve noticed you since the moment you walked in here and I couldn’t miss the chance to say hello.”

Ruby had no idea who this person was. He was tall and had a broad set of shoulders. If he were a hunter she’d guess he carried around some kind of hammer. Probably something top heavy like Nora’s that he could swing around with good momentum. He had a nice smile, but no real understanding of personal space because he was just sort of hovering over her.

Ruby leaned back a bit to give herself some room. “I uh…hello? Can I help you with something?”

“No,” he offered his hand and she reluctantly took it. When she did, he lifted it up and kissed her knuckles.

_ Ew _ .

She pulled her hand away and wiped it on the napkin in her lap. “Is this some kind of fancy restaurant thing? Are you the hand kisser guy?”

He laughed, though it sounded forced. “Actually, I was hoping to get your number? I’m only on the island for a few more days but I have a really great suite at a hotel in here in the city. I don’t usually like to be this forward, but life is so short, you know? And I’m here taking a break from my work as a physician in Atlas – it’s kind of the only time in the last few years I’ve had to really do anything fun and I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of you tonight. I’d love to get to know you better.”

Ruby really didn’t like the way he was looking at her. He wouldn’t stop smiling and his tone was so…arrogant. Like she was supposed to awe at his job and feel sorry that he was taking a vacation?

“I—I’m here with someone,” she said – really wanting the stranger to leave her alone.

The guy looked back to where Weiss had walked off and laughed. “Your friend can come too, if she likes. It’s a really big suite and there’s plenty of drinks. We can—“

Suddenly, something came between this man and Ruby and before she could process what it was, Weiss was kissing her as passionately as she ever had.

Ruby went to say something but the words were suffocated by Weiss’ warm lips pressed against her own. She felt a hand against the back of her head, pulling her in closer and when she finally broke free for air, Weiss had her bottom lip between her teeth and drew it back for a few agonizing seconds before letting it go and standing upright. “Sorry, there was a line.” She then turned back to the strange man and he backed up three steps. “Are you our new waiter?”

“I—uh, no I’m not, I um—“

“Then you’re just interrupting our date for no reason at all?”

He took another step back, Weiss had yet to take her eyes off of him. “I didn’t know it was a date, I didn’t know you were—I’m sorry. I’ll leave you both alone, of course. Enjoy…” he didn’t even finish before turning and leaving.

Weiss held her ground until she saw that he was completely out of sight.

Ruby wasn’t entirely sure what she was feeling, but she really wanted Weiss to kiss her like that again. When Weiss finally came back to her, she sat down and sighed. “I’m sorry,” was all she said and Ruby was even more confused.

“For what? That was amazing.”

“It wasn’t,” Weiss sighed. “I—I shouldn’t do things like that without permission.”

“Weiss,” Ruby shook her head. “I liked it,” she confessed and felt a little prickle on her skin just by admitting it. “You kinda took my breath away. It was,” maybe she was still out of breath. “It was really nice.” She could tell Weiss still wasn’t convinced. “Plus that guy was really making me uncomfortable.”

“I know his type, rich jerk who thinks every woman in the world wants him and his money.” She scowled at the direction he left. “My father’s parties were  _ filled _ with people like him.”

Ruby didn’t like that. She didn’t like the idea of Weiss being around that guy or multiple versions of that guy. It was a strange spark of jealousy that she didn’t like feeling.

“I um…I notice you didn’t giggle that time.” Weiss said and Ruby met her eyes. There was a softness in her voice that Ruby wanted to latch onto. It was so personal and important. This wasn’t a joke, but Ruby could tell that Weiss needed a real response.

Her lips still felt like they were burning from the kiss as she spoke. “I want to do that again,” she said and Weiss tilted her head curiously. “After our date, when we get back to the room…I—I want to kiss like that again. A lot.”

Weiss’ brow quirked up and she smirked. “Anything for you.”

Ruby wasn’t sure when it happened, but suddenly every word Weiss spoke was sending chills down her spine.

This date could not be going any better.

“Your food, ladies.” The waiter said and Ruby’s senses were suddenly overwhelmed with…something terrible.

That’s when a plate of grey mess with little clumps of white, shriveled up cheese scattered all around was put in front of her. It looked awful and squishy with some kind of stinky sauce poured over it.

What in the world did she order?

“You like liver?”

_ Oh no… _

* * *

_ The Faunus Funhaus _

Staring up at the neon glowing sign, Yang’s grin was a mile wide.

“This is my kind of place,” she said as she led Blake inside. The building was old and worn down, but certainly had a comfortable feel to it once inside. There were booths lined up along the walls and a giant bar at the back end with a lit up liquor cabinet and a few people tending to it. The noise wasn’t as bad as some of the bars in Mistral where the music was always too loud and you had to yell at the person standing next to you. This was more subdued and allowed for conversation.

Behind the bar, Yang could see a second room where people were shooting pool and gathered around a few arcade games. It was lively and everyone seemed to be having fun. It reminded Yang of her favorite bar back on Patch. The one she went into when she was far too young. She wouldn’t even go there to drink – she just wanted to be a part of the crowd and the fun everyone was having.

Patch had always been too quiet for her and she never really connected with anyone. All of her friends from home and Signal were convenient, but not people she shared anything with.

It wasn’t until Beacon that she found real friends that felt like family.

Her eyes cast to Blake who was a few steps ahead of her at the bar talking with a large Faunus with coiled horns on either side of his head. He was massive, his bulk reminded Yang of Yatsuhashi but his arms were much more defined and veiny. He looked more like a bouncer than a bartender.

Yang closed the distance a bit, but kept herself back. She was very aware that she stood out in a place like this. Not that Yang wasn’t used to standing out, but this was a Faunus bar and she was the only human she could see. It was a strange role reversal from pretty much everywhere Blake went in both Vale and Mistral.

Still, Yang couldn’t help but notice how relaxed Blake was. Her ears were animated as she spoke, she had a soft smile on as the bartender poured her a pair of drinks and slid them over. She could be so reserved, but when Blake let her guard down, she was so much fun.

“Okay,” Blake called to her and Yang closed the distance between them. “I got you a virgin mojito.”

Yang took the drink and then peeked at the one Blake was holding. It was a bit darker in color than her own. “And for you?”

“Whiskey and soda.” She smirked. “I’m not the one who threw up all over the bathroom last night.”

“Did I really?” Yang hadn’t taken the time to truly assess the damage she’d caused, but she knew it was bad.

“A little on the carpet too.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry,” she said as they sat down at a table in the back room where a group of boys were playing pool. Blake liked to watch the players and gauge how to approach when she was ready. Yang wasn’t sure where Blake learned how to play pool, but whoever taught her had taught her to take absolutely no mercy. “You shouldn’t have had to deal with that.”

“It’s fine, Yang.”

“It won’t happen again,” she meant it. “No more drinking like that. For you or for me, I’ve got too much good going on with this new job. I can’t screw it up.”

_ Not like everything else in my life _ .

Blake shook her head. “You’re doing fine, Yang. Stop worrying so much. It really wasn’t that big of a deal.”

Yang wouldn’t believe that until she spoke to Luna again – but for now she wasn’t going to let it ruin the night. She had Blake out of the room and in a bar with a drink in her hand – these were the kind of moments she begged for at Haven.

“Every bar in Remnant has guys like this.” She said, watching as two of them argued about music while the tallest (and if Yang were being honest, best looking) one lined up his next shot.

It was a pretty straight shot but when he made it, he looked like he’d just won the Vytal Festival Tournament as he pumped his fist and high fived the fourth friend who was watching.

“You guys are so screwed, I told you, I’ve won pool tournaments before.” He said and his friends all groaned.

“He says that every time we play.”

“Has anyone ever seen one of these championship pool trophies before?”

“They’re at my mom’s house!” He defended and his friends all rolled their eyes.

Yang looked over at Blake who was watching this boastful boy racking the balls up for another game. She could be so predatory and so…damned sexy sometimes.

Leaning over, she whispered. “He’s the target, isn’t he?”

Blake glanced back at Yang with a devilish grin. “He’s won pool tournaments, Yang. It’d only be fair to test my skills against him.”

“Alright, I’ll make the move.” Yang took a sip of her drink and stood up. “Hey boys? You mind if I play a round?”

The trophy winner looked at her with his mouth hanging open. Eye contact first, then he flashed a look at her chest, then back to her eyes and suddenly he was smiling ear to ear. “Sure! We’ve got room.”

“Yang, come on – I thought we came here to relax.” Blake said with a pout.

Turning around, Yang shrugged. “It’s just one game!

“This is supposed to be girl’s night.” Blake sighed so dramatically that Yang had to fight a snort of laughter.

“You could play too?” One of the boys said and when Yang looked back it was the shorter one, a cat Faunus as well, with a bushy beard and a tail going back and forth behind him. “We’ll do doubles! Me and my buddy here with you and her.”

Yang smiled brightly and gestured at Blake. “You want to play!”

“Yang, you know I’m no good.”

“Doesn’t matter, I’m so good that I’ll beat them both on my own and you can hold my stick and look pretty,” she said with a wink. Blake rolled her eyes and Yang couldn’t tell if it was real or not.

“Uh,” trophy boy spoke up almost immediately. “I think you might be getting a little ahead of yourself, human. I’m one of the best pool players in Menagerie.”

With a long exhale, Yang picked up a pool cue and put it over her head to rest on her shoulders. She walked around the table to where he was standing and got right in his face. “Care to put your money where your mouth is, big boy?”

His eyes lit up and Yang knew she had him. “What are we talking?”

“Five hundred lien.”

Trophy boy smirked so confidently. “Fine, but we’re doing doubles.”

Yang’s confidence faltered. “What?”

“You said you could beat us both, well you have to carry the extra weight. That’s the bet. You and your girl play me and my friend. Five hundred lien to the winner.”

Darting her eyes back and forth from the guy to Blake, Yang hesitated. “I—I don’t—“

“If you’re scared, then we can call it off,” said the bushy bearded one standing further back.

Yang glared at him and put the cue down before digging into her pocket. She pulled out all the money she had, not even sure how much it was, and slammed it on the table. “You’re on,”

“I didn’t agree to this!” Blake chimed in, shaking her head and sipping her drink. “Yang, you’re doing it again.”

Moving around the pool table, Yang knelt in front of Blake. “Come on, we have to play. You know I can beat this guy but he said doubles and you’re my partner. Through thick and thin, good and bad.”

“I don’t think pissing contest games of pool count.”

Putting on her best pout, she looked deeply into Blake eyes. For a moment, she lost her train of thought and everything around her disappeared. The bar, the boys, the game she was playing. All she could focus on was Blake. Blake, who was here with her doing these silly things. She wanted this to be the girl she adventured with for the rest of her life.

When Blake’s look shifted, Yang snapped out of her haze and back into character. “Please?” She asked with puppy dog eyes that used to work wonders on her dad.

“We doing this or not?” One of the boys asked.

Blake sighed so dramatically Yang thought she might faint and fall over. “ _ Fine _ , but we’re betting your money not mine.”

Yang clapped triumphantly. “Yes! Well when  _ I  _ win, I’m not sharing my winnings.”

“You know,” the trophy winner started as he removed the rack from the balls and positioned himself. “You’re pretty confident for someone strapped with an amateur partner. I’m good, but so is he.” He pointed at his bearded buddy who shrugged.

“I’m okay, not as up my own ass about it as he is.”

“Confidence!” Trophy winner said. “We’re gonna win…now,” he bent over and lined up his shot and with the clap of contact, the balls scattered and one fell into a corner cup.

“Solids!” Beard said and high fived his friend. “Nice break.”

Unfortunately for trophy boy, his next shot just missed a ball along the wall and he shook his head in disgust as Yang stepped up.

She stuck her tongue out and used her stick to judge the angle. There were a few shots she could make, but this wasn’t about her, she just needed to get a small cluster of balls out of one spot and spread the table out more for Blake.

Taking her shot, she smacked into the cluster and spread them out nicely – but when none of the balls went in, their opponents started laughing.

“Uh oh,” beard said. “Want to rescind the bet? We’ll understand if you do. We can even finish the game for fun!”

Yang kind of hated their arrogance and kind of hated the way they were acting. She felt a flick of heat in the back of her eyes but tamed it down. It wouldn’t do any good to actually get angry and start a fight. Not when she knew what was coming.

“Of course not! It’s just getting started! If anything, I should double down and scare you two off!”

Again they laughed and Yang could see the bait sinking into trophy boy as he dug into his back pocket. “Here,” he slammed another stack of lien bills on the table. “Fifty more,  and  _ when _ we win, I’ll even buy you two a drink.” He added a wink for good measure.

She looked back at Blake who merely shrugged and seemed completely uninterested. “It’s your money, I’m just an accessory.”

Hastily, Yang dug into her pockets and fumbled through the remaining bills she had left. What she pulled out was both money and probably a few receipts and just plain trash. Regardless, she slammed it on the table a bit too hard as the whole thing shook.

“Whoa, easy there,” trophy boy said. “I think that thing might be a little too unsteady for a game like this.” He said with a chuckle and pointed at her arm.

Having been around people for so long that were used to her prosthetic – it had been a while since anyone had openly brought it up like that.

She curled her mechanical fingers into a fist and slowly drew it off the table and tucked it away at her side. “Fine, fifty more.” She said, willing herself to match the confident tone she had before.

“If you want to lose even more money, sure.” Beard said and Yang nodded and stepped back to let them take their shot.

It was a miss. “Shit,” he stomped his foot in frustration.

“Don’t worry,” trophy boy said. “I’ve got this.”

Yang still had her arm tucked at her side when Blake picked up her cue and walked to the table.

She studied Blake as she eyed the table and Yang was captivated by how sexy she looked. Her low cut pants hung off of her so perfectly. She’d shed her jacket and was wearing a sleeveless crop top and had her hair tied up in a loose ponytail.

Of course, those ears atop her head were dancing around as she studied the table.

Once Blake stopped in her spot, she lined up her shot and peeked up at both of them. “No,” she said with a smirk, not even looking as she shot and sank the first striped ball. “You don’t.”

Blake sank every single shot after that. Yang had never been more attracted to anyone in her entire life. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yang does love it when Blake is feisty ;)  
> Thoughts?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty nervous about this chapter lol. It's a big one and one of my favorites and I just...I really hope you like it :)
> 
> Thank you, of course, to LightInside for the help cleaning it up and getting it ready. Making my life so much easier.

“So how do you think it’s going?” Yang asked as she and Blake sat at a table on the opposite side of the road that overlooked the ocean in the distance. The night had taken them from taking money from boys at pool (who were good sports about being hustled), to a moonlit walk along the oceanfront and an ice cream stand.

Blake took a bite of her vanilla ice cream cone and thought for a moment. She knew Yang was pressing to fill the silence between them, though Blake didn’t much mind it. She had always been content with the quiet – even though Yang never was. At first it had been a bit of contention between them, with Yang constantly interrupting Blake’s reading or studying. Eventually, they found a balance. Blake allowed herself to open up a little more and Yang learned when to leave Blake alone.

Tonight though, Blake was feeling adventurous and her guard was collapsing with every perfect moment this evening offered them.

“Well,” Blake gave a thoughtful look to the horizon. “Given Weiss’ affection for your sister’s boobs...”

“Her w - what?” Yang stammered.

“You haven’t noticed?” Yang gave her a look of desperation. “Weiss likes Ruby’s breasts.” She shrugged as if it were the most obvious thing in the world but Yang nearly dropped her cone.

“I—I don’t think…Weiss doesn’t…what? Are you being serious?”

Blake nodded. “I’m not trying to freak you out but yes, Weiss stares at them all the time.”

Yang’s wonderfully tanned skin seemed to pale as she slumped in her chair. “I gave her a dress with a boob window. I gave my sister’s boobs away on a boobie window platter!”

“You did,” Blake couldn’t stop the giggle from escaping her. “It’s not a big deal, Yang. Weiss is attracted to your sister, obviously. That doesn’t mean she’s not going to treat her right. Weiss opens doors for her and pulls out chairs for her. Haven’t you noticed that Weiss always retrieves her cloak before we go out?”

“I mean…yeah but I guess I didn’t really give it much thought. I figured she was just trying to get Ruby out of the house before something else distracted her.”

A gust of wind picked up as Blake licked up a bit of melting ice cream that threatened to run down her arm. “I’m sure that’s part of it, but Weiss grew up in a very formal home. To her, she’s been courting Ruby for months now and probably trying to prove to you that she’s capable of taking care of your baby sister.”

“My baby sister’s boobs, you mean.”

“Yang,” She had such a hard time letting these things go. Blake found it kind of adorable. “Your sister can take care of her own boobs.”

“Can we stop talking about my sister’s boobs?”

Blake nodded. “I’d like to, she’s practically my own sister.” As they sat in silence again, Blake peeked up and studied Yang. She was absentmindedly nibbling at her cone and staring off at the view of the water.

For someone that could be so open with her feelings, there were many times that Blake found herself wondering what went on in Yang’s head. When they first met, Blake didn’t imagine Yang was much more than a life of the party kind of girl. Full of laughter and bad jokes and a boisterous attitude that could grate if unchecked.

To a point, Yang could be exactly that, but there was so much more. Yang was thoughtful and respectful. Despite her occasional cat jokes, Yang always made sure to be mindful and keep them stocked on Blake’s favorite fish. She cared for her sister so much and though Blake expected that – what she didn’t expect was Yang to carry that kind of care over to herself and Weiss.

Yang would die for them, Blake knew it and though she felt the same way, Yang had shown it. She had nearly done it for Blake years ago and not only did Yang welcome her back after she  _ ran _ away, she never brought it up.

The mess with Adam was nothing Yang held over Blake. Not once had she used it in argument or brought it up on a bad day. She truly did not blame Blake for what happened the night Beacon fell, so much so that Blake nearly believed it herself.

_ Fuck him. _

Weiss’ words rang in her ears. She couldn’t help but wonder why it mattered. Why she was so afraid of telling Yang how she felt. Because Adam would come after her? Adam was coming regardless and yes, he would target Yang if they were romantically involved because Adam had, multiple times, told Blake that she  _ belonged _ to him.

To think there was a time when she thought that was romantic.

She hated thinking back to those days. To the time when she threw her life away for him. Called her father a coward and ran off while her mother cried and begged her to stay. It was easy to blame youth, but the truth was, Blake had been blinded by a man with a dangerous smile and the ability to make her believe she needed him to be good enough.

He was nothing like Yang. Yang, who threw herself into his blade trying to protect her. The girl she ran away from, the same girl who welcomed her back with almost no hesitation.

Through all the chaos of Beacon and Adam and the White Fang and Cinder and…all the things they lost – Yang Xiao Long was Blake’s safe place.

Would it really matter if she knew?

“Yang,” Blake spoke in a shaky voice. Lilac eyes found her and Blake felt incredibly vulnerable. “Last night, when you came back…you said something to me.” Yang furrowed her brow in confusion. “About your date.”

“Oh no,” Yang winced. “I can’t even imagine. Literally, I don’t remember any of it.”

A wave of fear tore through Blake like wildfire. What if Yang didn’t mean it? What if she was just mumbling and talking about nothing? What if…

_ Do something for yourself, Blake. For once in your life – take a chance. _

“You told me ‘she wasn’t you’.”

Yang froze mid-lick of her ice cream cone and her eyes went wide as saucers. She recovered and shook her head quickly. “I was really drunk,” she laughed all too uncomfortably. “I was probably just thanking you for taking care of me and got my words mixed up.”

Her heart sank, but she wanted so desperately to believe that it was more. Reaching across the table, she grabbed Yang’s metal hand and held it. Yang locked up again.

“Are you sure?” Blake asked desperately.

When Yang’s eyes found her again, she swallowed sharply. “Blake…”

“You can tell me.”

Tears welled up in Yang’s eyes and Blake fought not to jump across the table and wipe them away. Yang did the job a moment later and shook her head. “What’s it matter? You’re with Sun and I am happy for you two. Really, I mean that. How I feel is just…it’s on me.” 

The tension in Blake’s body evaporated, soon replaced with confusion. “I—what? Sun?”

Yang seemed to sink deeper into her chair. “I saw you two kissing at the graduation party. Sun’s tail whipping back and forth like it does when he’s excited. I—I really am happy for you.”

Blake could see the discomfort in Yang’s body language, how she’d all but put her ice cream in her lap and slumped down in her seat. Yang really did think that she and Sun were together and Yang really did have feelings for her and had been keeping them hidden because she thought Blake was happy.

“Oh Yang,” Blake squeezed her hand and stood up, pulling her partner along with her. Yang stumbled to her feet and nearly fell over, but Blake looked into her eyes and smiled. “I’m not with Sun.”

“What?” Yang’s eyes narrowed. “I saw you, Blake. I know I did.”

“I know, you did…he kissed me, but it’s not what you think.”

“Were you choking on tuna?”

Blake glared at her. “ _ No, _ I was not choking on tuna. I—he kissed me. He was trying to convince himself that he didn’t have a crush on Neptune.”

“Neptune?” Blake nodded, watching Yang analyze it all in her head. “Really? Afraid of water, Neptune?”

“Yes.”

“Neptune?” Yang repeated.

“You’re focusing on the wrong thing, Yang. I’m not with Sun.”

That seemed to refocus her. “You’re not?” Blake shook her head. “But the whipping tail.” Yang swung her hand back and forth to mimic. 

“He does that when he’s nervous too.”

“Oh...and I told you that Luna wasn’t you?”

“I asked you why your date went bad and that’s what you said. Did I misunderstand?”

Yang was staring at her so intensely. Blake had stared into Yang’s eyes so many times through their years together, but never this close – never with so much detail and passion. They were standing so close to each other. She saw Yang’s eyes shift ever-so-slightly to her lips and then back up again.

“You’re not with Sun?”

Blake knew what would come with her answer, whether she was ready for it or not, she knew what was coming. Her heart started pounding in her ears and her legs were turning to jelly. Still, she felt so much joy bubbling up in her chest.

She shook her head. “No, I’m not.”

A soft hand touched her cheek, Yang’s left hand, and pushed windblown hair out of her face. Delicately, Yang leaned in and kissed her. Their lips barely touched, almost as if Yang was giving Blake a chance to escape. She didn’t, she hadn’t even had the chance to confess her feelings before Yang beat her to it with this kiss.

It was so soft, but Blake could feel it radiating throughout her entire body. Yang’s fingertips dancing along her cheek. That metal hand wrapped around her own squeezed gently and Blake felt overwhelmed with emotion.

She pressed forward and kissed Yang with everything she had. Yang opened her mouth to breathe and Blake dove in. Yang tasted of chocolate and it mixed perfectly with the vanilla Blake had been eating. The hand on Blake’s cheek was suddenly in her hair.

They held like this until the need to breathe was too great. As they drew back, Yang still had her eyes closed and Blake climbed up on her tiptoes and kissed her forehead. A small smile drew up on Yang’s lips as a pair of arms wrapped around Blake and pulled her in.

Yang buried her face in Blake’s shoulder and held her. They were quiet for a long time. Standing in the outdoor eating area of a mostly empty ice cream parlor as cars randomly passed by on the road along the ocean.

Eventually, Yang whispered. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“Bet I’ve wanted it longer.”

Yang shook her head. “No way.”

Not wanting to argue over something silly (even though Blake felt confident in her victory), she instead gave Yang another soft kiss.

“Am I a better kisser than him?” Yang asked and Blake rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop herself from laughing.

“It’s different,” she said as vaguely as possible – egging Yang on.

The bait worked like a charm. “Different better?” Blake shrugged. “Different worse?” Yang asked with a much exaggerated frown.

Oh how easily Yang could manipulate her. “Different in that I wanted it…really badly and that’s probably clouding my judgment a little.”

“So it was better,” she grinned from ear to ear and Blake sighed. “It was so much better. Eat it, Wukong.”

“What am I going to do with you?”

Yang looked into her eyes again and Blake kept waiting for the alarm to go off and this dream to end. It had to be a dream. She’d been here a hundred times before. This one couldn’t be real. Could it?

Then Yang’s hand found her cheek again and the sensations were further confirmation that this was really happening. “Kiss me again.”

Happy to oblige, Blake leaned in only to feel a buzzing in the pocket of her shorts. Yang pulled back a bit at the sound and Blake saw a bit of frustration in her face.

“Sun?” She asked as Blake dug her scroll out.

Though she had literally just told Yang that Sun was into Neptune, Yang still seemed jealous.

However, when Blake found her scroll, it was not Sun’s number.

“It’s my mom.”

* * *

Weiss was upset.  


Ruby wasn’t sure why, but the entire taxi ride home had been mostly quiet and without any of the cuddles and happiness they’d had earlier.

The movie Weiss had taken them to was pretty good, nothing Ruby would want to see again and certainly not anything she expected Weiss to choose. It was kind of scary and bloody, but no worse than any battle they’d been through.

Still, when it ended, Weiss didn’t say much of anything – just stood up and left with Ruby in tow.

Now they were walking down the quiet hallway to their hotel room, Ruby a few steps behind Weiss as silence surrounded them. 

All Ruby could think about as the slow walk continued, was that she’d upset Weiss by not eating very much of the meal she’d ordered. It was nothing like she expected, so oily and tasteless. Plus, there wasn’t very much food given and she ended up ordering a giant bucket of popcorn. Though she had every intention of sharing, Weiss didn’t eat any.

Ruby just knew she’d messed up. She had probably been every fear Weiss had of what she might be – classless and immature.

As Weiss opened the door to their room, she again held it open and let Ruby go in first. As she passed by Weiss, Ruby looked at her and Weiss returned a tight smile. The false one she usually reserved for strangers. 

Kicking off her stupid heels and tossing them into the corner, Ruby sat down on her bed while Weiss ducked into the bathroom.

Here she was, fresh off her first date and somehow her relationship with Weiss felt as awkward as it had the day they met. Ruby hated it, she hated feeling uncomfortable around Weiss and didn’t even know how to fix it.

What if Weiss broke up with her? What if this was Ruby’s one shot to prove to Weiss that she was good girlfriend material and she blew it by not being everything Weiss expected her to be?

A sudden rush of anger hit her because if that was the case then Weiss should have expected it. Ruby had always been herself around Weiss and though she would do things to accommodate her partner, she never changed herself. She thought that was something Weiss appreciated.

Hot, angry tears spilled down her cheeks and surprised her. She wiped them away but more only came and by the the time Weiss returned to the room, Ruby was sobbing.

“Ruby,” Weiss called out her name with concern before scurrying next to her. “What’s wrong?”

Ruby shook her head and tried to pull away when Weiss touched her shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she said, sniffling and wiping at her eyes. “I’m sorry the date was so bad. I’m sorry I didn’t eat the gross food and I’m sorry you didn’t like the movie. I’m sorry—“

“Shh,” Weiss’ arms wrapped around Ruby’s middle and held her. She felt Weiss’ forehead press into her shoulder and couldn’t stop herself from hugging Weiss back. “No, Ruby… _ I’m sorry _ . This is all on me, you didn’t do anything wrong. I don’t care about the food and I had no interest in the movie. I’m just…lost in my own head.”

Pulling back, Ruby stared into Weiss’ eyes and felt a strong urge to kiss her. Leaning forward, she gently touched her lips to Weiss’ nose, making her giggle.

“That tickles,” Weiss said, shaking her head.

Ruby smiled ever-so-slightly. “What’s the matter?”

Weiss took a deep breath and stared at her hands. Ruby knew Weiss could get like this. Sometimes it felt like she had to drag Weiss, kicking and screaming, out of her own mind just to get her to talk about how she felt. Weiss had spent a lot of time alone growing up and in that time, she bottled up everything. All of her fears and dreams and wonders – mostly because her father would either ignore them or use them against her.

Ruby was not a person who liked to use the word hate. She thought it was too evil and unnecessary, but she hated Jacques Schnee.

“I…want…you,” Weiss said flatly and Ruby was suddenly even more confused.

“I’m right here?” She couldn’t help the laugh in her voice. “I don’t follow.”

“Ruby I…” Weiss groaned a bit and seemed to be wringing her hands in her lap. “I want to be with– do you…” Weiss looked her in the eyes. “I’m very attracted to you,” she said in a rush and Ruby’s eyes went wide. “And it is becoming increasingly difficult for me to make it through all of the cuddles and the hugs and the kisses. But…you’ve never really pushed any of that. You always ask permission before we do anything.”

Ruby nodded. “Because I know you’re not a big fan of touches and stuff.”

“I know,” Weiss flashed a smile. “And I appreciate you caring enough to ask. That…that means more than you know. The problem is that I went from tolerating physical contact with you to…craving it.”

“Oh,” of all the things Ruby thought Weiss might say – that was not one of them.

"But you never really…show any interest in such things and I would never want to push you or have you think that I expect it. I—I don’t, just know that I don’t expect it and if you don’t wish to do anything like that with me then it will not change the parameters of our relationship and I can, of course, take care of myself and I’ll still want everything else to remain as it is currently because no relationship should change simply based on sexual intimacy. Otherwise I’d be no better than that oaf in his cheap suit that had the  _ audacity _ to hit on you during our date. I should have used a glyph and removed him from the building through the roof.”

“Whoa, whoa…take a breath,” Ruby laughed as she brushed her palm across Weiss’ cheek and ran a tendril of white hair through her fingers. “Weiss I…I think about that stuff. I just don’t know anything about it. I mean I left Signal before we covered any of it in school and Beacon and Haven were all about huntress training.” Ruby hated how juvenile she sounded. “The only stuff I know about… _ sex _ is what I’ve read from Blake’s books.”

Weiss winced. “Oh gosh, Ruby…real intimacy is nothing like Blake’s books.”

_ Well there goes that.  _ Ruby thought, washing away the idea of taking Weiss to a barn and sleeping with her on a big bale of hay. It seemed so romantic in the books.

“So…what’s it like?” Her question was met with silence. “Weiss?”

“I uhm…I’m not entirely sure.” Her cheeks were flushed red and her eyes were cast down – Ruby realized that neither of them really knew what they were doing. “I only know that I want to find out…with you. When you’re ready or…if you’re interested in… _ me _ .”

In all the years Ruby had known Weiss, she’d never heard her partner so timid. Instead of answering with words, Ruby leaned in and captured Weiss’ lips with her own. Weiss squeaked and her hands went out to her sides almost to balance herself from falling off the bed. Ruby kissed her, like she’d read in the books, and Weiss was stiff and uncertain against her.

Just as Ruby was about to back off, afraid she’d jumped in a little too quickly, Weiss’ hands found their way to her shoulders and held her in place.

As the kiss deepened, Ruby felt Weiss’ hands kneading on her shoulders and running up and down her arms, squeezing the muscles. When they broke, Weiss’ lips were red and she was breathing heavily.

“You’re so strong,” she whispered before grabbing onto the strap of Ruby’s dress and moving it aside to kiss her shoulder. “Your arms really are the worst, Ruby. I cannot concentrate when you wear things like this.”

Every touch of Weiss’ lips on her skin felt as if it were setting Ruby on fire. Her hands tingled and her legs were shaking. She was somehow nervous and elated at the same time. Weiss continued to pull the strap down and Ruby suddenly couldn’t remember how to function.

Weiss moved to the other side, pulling the strap aside, kissing her shoulder and down her collarbone until the dress was ruffled just above Ruby’s chest.

The way Weiss was staring at her made Ruby blush and she watched as blue eyes found her own. “Are you alright?” Weiss asked and Ruby nodded even though she wasn’t entirely sure. She didn’t want Weiss to stop, she just wanted her heart to slow down for a second.

Almost as if she sensed Ruby’s uneasiness, Weiss climbed off the bed and stood up. Ruby looked up and watched as Weiss grabbed her top and pulled it up and over her head.

In the dorm rooms they’d shared together, Ruby had seen nearly all of Weiss in one way or another. They shared bathrooms and showers, they changed in the same vicinity for so long that this shouldn’t have affected her so much.

However, the idea that Weiss was taking any article of clothing off  _ for _ her was the only thought Ruby could process.

So as she stood in the dimly lit hotel room and suddenly topless, Weiss had never looked more incredible.

“Wow,” Ruby said breathlessly, the word falling out of her mouth seemingly on its own.

Weiss’ body was lean, but boy oh boy was it defined. She’d worked so hard to build muscle and gain stamina for combat. It showed in every divot and line of muscle.

Unable to control herself, Ruby reached out and ran her fingers across Weiss’ stomach, making her shiver.

Standing up, Ruby captured Weiss’ lips again and this time it was far more passionate. There was no hesitation, only anticipation.

Though Ruby wondered if she’d ever fully be past the crazy idea that Weiss Schnee was the one she was doing all of these things with, when Weiss’ hand found her bottom again there was no laughter.

Unfortunately, just as she was about to turn the tables and lift Weiss up into her arms, her scroll started to buzz and the entire mood seemed to die along with it.

Ruby broke away from the kiss, glancing back as it buzzed again. A call was coming in.

She looked at Weiss who was  _ glaring _ at the scroll like it’d set her hair on fire. “It’s your uncle,” she growled and Ruby looked to see Qrow’s face on the screen. “It’s like he knew,” Weiss grumbled before removing her hands from Ruby’s butt.

“I can ignore it,” she said and she was totally willing too if they could get back to the nearly naked kissing.

“No,” Weiss sighed. “It could be important. I –I’m going to shower and perhaps when you’re finished we can…continue.”

Ruby pouted. “But –“

“Answer your scroll, dolt,” Weiss said as she readjusted the straps on Ruby’s dress for her before walking away into the bathroom.

Ruby picked up her scroll and slammed her finger on the answer button. “Uncle Qrow! You have the worst—“

“ _ Are you okay?”  _ Qrow didn’t wait for her to finish and he sounded panicked.

“What? Of course I am. What’s going on?”

Qrow sighed, but his tone was somber. “Kid, I heard about Luna and thought something might have happened to all of you.”

“What? Luna?”

There was a slight hesitation. “You don’t know?”

“Know what, stop doing that! What’s going on?”

“She’s dead, Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...thoughts??


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you as always to LightInside for the help cleaning this up. This chapter (and the next) were...tricky. I'm not sure if they're any good lol. Hopefully I'm just being too hard on myself and you all enjoy them despite my reservations. 
> 
> Thank you, of course, for all the wonderful and continued support.

With a plateful of bagels, Ruby watched as Weiss poured multiple cups of coffee from the community coffee pot in the hotel lobby. It was a beautiful day in a beautiful place but everything felt so somber.

After finding out about Luna, Weiss and Ruby set out to find their teammates and break the news, only to learn that Blake’s parents were coming to visit them today with news of their own.

While Ruby was sad that something had happened to Luna, they’d only met once and there wasn’t much personal attachment.

However, when she broke the news to Yang it was as if Yang had been hit by the stinger of a Deathstalker. They’d found Blake and Yang just coming home from wherever they’d been that night and they seemed off. It was strange and it brought up a lot of questions, but the moment Ruby gave the news everything shifted.

Yang was quiet and retreated into herself, something Ruby knew she could do from time to time. When they were little, there were days when Yang wouldn’t say much. She wouldn’t be mean or dismissive, just…quiet.

Last night was much of the same. They didn’t sleep much, all of them together in one room as they talked about things and made preparations.

Ruby had mentioned that they were being far too lazy when it came to the reason they were here in the first place and that needed to change. The job came first.

She was happy when Weiss readily agreed with her and supported it.

However, they had one obstacle left and that was the pending arrival of Blake’s parents.

Unfortunately, a night of stress and little sleep led to a morning where they all needed strong coffee and a good breakfast.

“This coffee looks disgusting,” Weiss grumbled and put another cup on the tray she was carrying. She peeked back at Ruby and gestured at her plate. “Are they fresh?”

Ruby grabbed one and took a bite, it was…a struggle. “They’re…strong little bagels.”

“You mean they’re stale?”

“I’m trying to be positive about it.”

Weiss sighed. “Stale bagels and low rate coffee. Considering the prices this place charges you’d think they’d have decent fare.”

Looking around, Ruby studied the faces of the few staff members in the room, knowing Weiss was speaking loud enough for everyone to hear. Not that Weiss cared, she spoke her mind regardless of how someone felt. Especially when she felt someone was doing something wrong. Ruby didn’t disagree, she just didn’t feel the need to say it out loud.

Thankfully, the staff seemed about as excited to be there as Weiss was and didn’t pay much attention to her angry grumbles.

Once the last cup was poured, Weiss tucked it into the tray she was carrying and picked up a handful of cream cheese packets.

Ruby couldn’t help herself from loving this small moment between them. She thought of how this could be her future. Hotel breakfasts with the girl of her dreams while they traveled around Remnant hunting monsters and helping people.

Of course she imagined Blake and Yang there as well, but Weiss was the one she pictured when she thought of the future. In a way, Ruby couldn’t imagine a future  _ without _ Weiss Schnee in it.

“Why are you smiling?” Weiss asked with a curious glare.

Ruby felt her face heat up and smiled even more. “Nothing, just that you’re kinda cute when you’re grouchy.”

“I’m not  _ grouchy! _ ”

Ruby laughed. “Come on, the bagels are getting…even colder.”

Weiss scoffed but followed Ruby back to the elevator. The ride up was quiet, but Ruby took the opportunity to kiss Weiss on the cheek.

“What was that for?”

“I don’t know, this Luna thing just kind of…makes you think, right?” Weiss frowned. “You never know.”

“Thus why I took the chance to tell you how I felt.” Weiss’ cheeks were the lightest hint of red.

She could be so adorable. “I’m glad you did. We’ll have to find time to finish what we started last night.” Ruby winked and Weiss blushed even more and Ruby felt like she’d won some kind of prize.

“After we deal with this Grimm, of course.” Weiss said sternly.

Though Ruby couldn’t disagree. “I know,” she sighed. “Yang’s really taking this hard.”

The elevator reached it’s level and they started down the hallway towards Yang and Blake’s room. “She and Luna bonded quite easily. You saw how much they conversed on the boat.”

“I guess,” Ruby shrugged as she bit into a bagel without taking it off the plate. “She’s just real upset and –“

‘Ruby,” Weiss scolded and Ruby stopped in her tracks. “Please don’t talk with food in your mouth. You know I don’t like that.”

“Oh right,” She swallowed a  _ thick _ piece of bagel and worried for a second that it might not go down. Thankfully a second swallow finished the job. “Sorry, they just smell really good.”

“Well they look like the bread they used to serve us at Beacon. Strong enough to shatter a watermelon.” As they continued walking, Ruby realized that Weiss wasn’t moving very fast. Granted, she was carrying multiple coffees, but Weiss was basically a ballerina (though she hated every time Ruby said that) so balance was never an issue for her.

“You want me to carry those?” Ruby asked, even though she had her hands full.

Weiss glared at her. “I’m fine.”

“Then why are we turtling our way to the room?”

Somehow, Weiss managed to glare even more. “The Belladonna’s may arrive at any moment and I don’t want to disturb them.”

“What? Weiss, they’re Blake’s parents. She’s said nothing but good things about them.” Weiss didn’t respond but Ruby could see her tense even more and soon enough her steps stopped entirely. “Weiss?”

“Perhaps I should go back to our room. At least while they’re here. It will be crowded and Yang is upset. You’ll need to take care of her. I should probably prepare for our next step with this monster and –“

“Hey,” Ruby stopped her and stepped over to her suddenly panicking girlfriend. “What’s all this about?”

Those blue eyes looked at her and they were filled with uncertainty. “You remember how Blake felt about me when we first met. What she thought of my name and my family.”

“Weiss, that’s not going to happen again.”

“Why wouldn’t it? You think Blake hated the Schnees? Her parents have probably been dealing with my family even longer.”

Ruby shook her head and was suddenly wishing she didn’t have a plate of bagels in her hands. “You’re not your family. Blake saw that and I’m sure she’s told her parents all about you too. Good things, because she loves you.”

Unfortunately, this wasn’t the first time Ruby had had this conversation with Weiss. It was the same thing when Weiss first met her father – this fear of being hated. Weiss had dealt with it her whole life. As soon as people figured out her name, they immediately assumed she was every bit the jerk that her father was. They blamed her for the horrible things he’d done. Things Weiss had no part in, things Weiss had worked tirelessly to fix.

Much like they did with Blake, people had a tendency to judge Weiss before they said one word to her.

“Ruby I…I don’t want to go in there.”

It was as pleading as Weiss had ever been and there was no strength Ruby had that could force Weiss to do anything she didn’t want to.

With a smile, she balanced the plate of bagels on her right hand and took the coffee from Weiss with the other. It was tricky, but she managed to corral them both.

“I’ll go deliver the goods, see how Yang is doing and then I’ll come find you and we can get started on planning our attack, okay?”

Weiss’ bottom lip was quivering ever-so-slightly. If Ruby wasn’t so concentrated on studying her, she might not have noticed.

Suddenly, Weiss leaned in and kissed her – careful not to make her drop anything. “Tell Blake I’m sorry.” Ruby nodded, knowing Blake would understand. She and Weiss always seemed to understand one another. “And if Yang needs anything, let me know. I can make a trip to town and pick her up anything. Alcohol, chocolate…a punching bag.”

“I’ll ask, though I could use some chocolate.” Weiss narrowed her eyes and Ruby laughed. “I’ll see you soon.” She said, as she walked to Blake and Yang’s door.

When she looked back, Weiss was stomping away – clearly angry with herself.

* * *

“It’s so good to see you,” Blake’s mom pulled her in for a hug, the second since she’d walked into the room with her husband in tow and Blake happily accepted it.

She’d missed her parents, having not really seen them since after Beacon fell. Things were much better, in that she communicated with them throughout her time at Haven. But this was the first time since she returned to her team that she’d had the chance to be in the same room as them.

“You too, Mom.” She peeked over her mother’s shoulder at her father. “Your beard is getting kinda crazy, Dad.”

Ghira let out a hearty chuckle before placing a soft hand atop Blake’s head. “I think it’s more intimidating this way.”

Kali rolled her eyes. “He says that, but then everything he eats gets stuck in there and it hardly looks intimidating.”

“As long as it’s not grey,” he said with a wink and Blake couldn’t help but smile.

Eventually though, she had to address the giant fire breathing dragon in the room.

Or in this case her partner that she’d been making out with not ten hours earlier.

Turning back, she looked at Yang who was sitting at the small table in the room by the window just watching the family reunion. She had a soft smile on her face, but Blake could tell that she wasn’t doing too great with the news of Luna’s passing. Blake knew Yang wanted to know more and wanted to research, but she hadn’t said anything because she wanted Blake to be able to see her parents.

“Guys, this is…my…” she genuinely didn’t know how to finish that sentence. Everything between them was still so undefined.

“I’m Yang, Blake’s partner.”

“Ohhh,” Kali’s face lit up. “So you’re the one responsible for helping pull my grumpy daughter out of her shell.”

Blake groaned, suddenly regretting that second hug. “Mom…”

“I don’t know about that,” Yang said with a shrug before she was then engulfed in a hug.

“That’s what that Wukong boy told me. He said that you were all sunshine and fire and that you did a lot of good for my baby girl.”

Over Kali’s shoulder, Yang locked eyes with Blake and winced, but then as she hugged Kali back, Blake grinned and shook her head. After all, she couldn’t really deny any of it.

“Your uh…your daughter has done a lot for me too. Helped me get through Haven with passing grades.”

That was a lie, plain and simple. Yang never needed help with her studies, she would just go to the library with Blake all the time. Somehow, Yang never really spent much time studying but always passed every exam and every class with flying colors.

Weiss hated it just a little bit, how naturally gifted Yang was in the classroom.

As Kali finally let Yang go, she still hung onto Yang’s arm and both of them turned to Ghira.

When Blake looked back, Ghira had that same look on his face that he did when Sun sat at the dinner table with her family years ago.

He strode over to Yang and Blake wondered if he was going to be as hostile with Yang as he was with Sun. He’d always been protective, not that she could blame him given Blake’s dating history – but Yang was no threat.

Sun hadn’t been either, but Yang was her partner and her friend and at this point they’d shown no inkling to the fact that Blake’s tongue had been in Yang’s mouth last night.

Blake held her breath when Ghira put his hands on Yang’s shoulders. She studied Yang’s lilac eyes and noted how Yang didn’t look worried or afraid, she just stared at him. Blake had no idea what was going on and was prepared to step in, when suddenly her dad smiled.

“That boy was a pain in the ass, but he told us what you did for our daughter.” That’s when Ghira’s eyes fleetingly glanced down at Yang’s bright yellow and black arm. “Seeing it now, I want you to know how grateful I am.”

Yang’s expression softened and she looked at Blake with affection in her eyes. “I love your daughter, sir. I would die for her.” Yang then looked back to Blake’s dad. “Even if she sometimes ignores me for books and weird animated television shows.”

“Ha!” Ghira broke out into a hearty laugh as Blake watched the sweet moment die right in front of her. “I like you.” He patted Yang on the shoulder, nearly knocking her off her feet, but Yang seemed to enjoy it. “You’ve got a good one here, Blake. Knows you as well as I do.”

“You liked some of my weird animated shows, Yang. Don’t lie.”

“Some of them have bad ass fight scenes.”

“Don’t pretend you haven’t ranted to me about the romance,” another voice came into the room and Blake turned to see Ruby coming in with a handful of food and coffee. Kali was quick to shuffle over and help the poor girl before she dropped everything. “Hi,” Ruby said with a smile as she was suddenly face to face with Blake’s mother. Then her eyes lit up. “Oh my gosh, your earrings are so cool! Blake, why don’t you have rings in your kitty ears?!” Then Ruby’s expression turned to one of horror. “Oh, I’m sorry! Was that offensive? I don’t know if talking about your Faunus ears is okay or not but they’re so cute and…not that you’re cute – you’re a grown woman. If anything, you’re very attractive for your age.” Ruby paled as Yang tried to hide a snort of laughter. “ _ NOT THAT YOU’RE OLD!” _

“Relax, dear.” Kali laughed and put an arm around Ruby’s shoulder. “You  _ must _ be Ruby. Everything Sun told me about you is true. Blake, she’s adorable.”

"Where’s Weiss?” Yang asked and Ruby looked back to the door. 

“She wasn’t feeling well. She wanted to apologize to you two, but she went to lie down.”

Ruby was lying and Blake knew it because Ruby always looked at the floor when she lied. If she were being honest, Blake wasn’t sure how Weiss would react around her parents or vice versa. She’d told them about Weiss before and how she wasn’t at all like the Schnees they’d heard about – but old wounds healed slowly and Ghira had dealt with discriminating humans longer than Blake had.

However, in true Weiss fashion, the moment her name was mentioned, the door opened and she stormed inside with a furious look on her face.

“Ruby!” She cried and Ruby darted away from Kali and to her girlfriend’s side.

Weiss seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking around the room as all eyes were on her and she seemed to go a bit paler in the face when she looked at Blake’s towering father.

“Weiss, what’s wrong?”

“Me,” yet another voice spoke and Blake saw Ruby and Yang’s uncle Qrow step up behind Weiss with a smirk. “Came looking for you and I got the ice princess instead.”

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby burst across the room in a flurry of rose petals and hugged her uncle. "What are you doing here?"

He patted her on the head, but Blake could tell that he wasn’t in the best mood. “Luna was a friend and I was her personal contact…plus I just wanted to make sure everything was okay.”

“Qrow Branwen.” Ghira’s voice surprised everyone, especially Blake who turned to see her father stalking towards the door.

Out of the corner of her eye, Blake saw Yang stand up and she watched Ruby step out of the way while Weiss moved well into the hallway.

Knowing Qrow as she did, Blake had seen many interactions like this go sour. Qrow had a tendency of rubbing people the wrong way and though Blake had no idea how her father could know him – she had little hope it was a positive experience.

However, the moment her father’s deep laughter filled the room, she saw everyone in the room relax.

“Had no idea you were the father of one of my niece’s teammates.” Qrow stepped into the room and shook Ghira’s hand. They shared a laugh and that’s when Kali bounded over and put an arm around his waist.

“Oh it’s so good to see you, Qrow! It’s been too long!”

“Wait?” Blake couldn’t stop herself. “You guys know him?”

All three adults looked at her. “Qrow helped us take down some nasty Grimm a few years back. One of the best humans I’ve ever met. We fought, we drank, we danced!” Kali said.

Qrow smirked. “Your mom’s got some serious moves.” Qrow said with a nudge of Kali’s shoulder. “That was the best mission. I can’t remember the last time I had homemade food every night after work.” Blake didn’t know anything about this and she could only assume it had happened in the time after she’d left her parents. Just behind Qrow, Blake saw Weiss walk away with Ruby suddenly chasing after her. She was about to ask what was wrong, but Qrow spoke again “So what brings you two here?”

Ghira sighed and suddenly he was looking at Blake. “There’s been some movement among the White Fang. We knew Blake was close and figured we should come and check on her and the team. We wanted to talk to you about some things, Blake.”

“Well don’t let me keep you, I need to head out and deal with stuff. A friend of mine died last night and I need to see what happened.” Blake noticed how Qrow sobered as he talked about Luna.

“Can I come?” It was Yang and she’d been so quiet that Blake almost forgot she was there. Their eyes met for a moment as Qrow nodded his approval. Everything had happened so fast that they didn’t have time to talk about any of it. “You talk with your parents and we’ll meet up with Ruby and Weiss later to plan our next move. We’re going to end this Grimm sooner than later.”

Blake could only nod, still wishing things could go back to the way they were the night before, when it seemed like everything was falling in place for her. Before the White Fang showed up again to ruin everything.

With Yang following Qrow out and Ruby having chased down Weiss, Blake was now alone with her parents in the room. She shut the door and turned back to see both of them watching her.

Kali had a smile. “You didn’t do your team justice, Blake. They’re all wonderful.”

“Though the Schnee girl didn’t say anything.” Ghira added.

Blake winced. “Yeah she’s a little intimidated by you two I think.”

“Well she shouldn’t be! You’re her teammate, that makes her like family!” Kali was a mom through and through – to everyone she felt deserved it.

“Family’s a touchy subject with Weiss.” As much as Blake wanted to see Weiss loosen up around her parents, that wasn’t the reason they were here. “So the White Fang?” She broached the subject as cautiously as possible – fearing the worst.

Ghira pinched the bridge of his nose. “They’ve upped their recruitment throughout Menagerie and we’re getting reports of children being taken from their homes. Which, if true, means that they’re not just recruiting but kidnapping and the local branches in Menagerie are denying everything. I’m afraid the entirety of the White Fang is polluted at this point.”

Blake’s heart broke, not that she expected the White Fang to ever be what it once was, but they were now nothing more than a terrorist group. If that darkness had infiltrated the White Fang located  _ in _ Menagerie, then they were a threat to the safety of the entire island.

“What do we do?” Blake asked, the tremor in her voice betraying her.

“Your father is planning to reach out to General Ironwood for help in removing the White Fang’s presence.”

“What?” Blake nearly fell over. “You...what? Dad, if you ask the leader of the Atlesian military to help fight the White Fang, you’re basically declaring war in Menagerie.”

“They declared war first when they started stealing children from their homes!” Her father’s voice rose and Blake cowered just a bit. She’d been in screaming matches with him before and always hated when he yelled. Considering she was the cause of it more often than not. He seemed to notice her recoil because he took a step backward. “It’s the only option we have, Blake. This is the decision we reached with the other elders. It’s an imperfect solution to an impossible situation.”

Blake knew it wasn’t a solution – how could it be? To start a war in their own country, a country not even big enough to house them all, would be devastating. Even if they could stop the White Fang, so many innocent lives would be lost.

“It’s him, isn’t it? He’s the one causing all of this?”

Kali stepped over and put her hand on Blake’s shoulder. “Don’t beat yourself up about this, Blake. Adam Taurus’ wrongdoings are not your curse to bear.”

If only she could believe that. If only she hadn’t supported him so much early on and helped him reach the point where he was running his own branch of the White Fang and turning them into what they eventually became.

If only she didn’t feel like it was her responsibility to tear down the empire he was trying to build. “He needs to be stopped.” She said with almost no emotion in her voice. “You have to cut the head off the snake.” She looked her father in the eyes.

He sighed. “We’re trying, Blake – but he’s taken to hiding and we can’t pinpoint his location. We know he’s the voice of this uprising but it’s enough of a threat now that we can’t keep hunting him and hope to hold off what’s happening.”

Blake knew what she had to do. “Let me deal with Adam.”

“Honey, no.” Kali tried softly and put a hand on Blake’s shoulder, but she shook it off.

“Mom, I have to do this.”

“I’m handling it, Blake.”

“You’re not! You’re going to start a war in Menagerie. You need to remove Adam Taurus from power and I can find him.”

Ghira shook his head sharply. “It’s too dangerous, and if our best scouts cannot find him then what makes you think you can?”

“Because he wants to find  _ me _ .” She hated raising her voice at her parents – it reminded her too much of when she fought with them before running away. But this was her fight and she knew she was right. “If I…put myself out there…he’ll come to me.”

“Blake,” her mother’s voice sounded so sad that it broke Blake’s heart.

“If I weren’t your daughter, just another hunter who offered to help you and who had an in with Adam, would you turn that down?”

The intensity in her father’s face did not soften, but his shoulders slumped ever-so-slightly. “You  _ are _ my daughter and more than that, you’re only one person.”

Blake set her glare in deep, suddenly wishing she had a box to stand on. It was hard to match intimidation with a man as large as her father. “Adam is my responsibility!”

“This fight goes well beyond one man, Blake. The members of the White Fang that are doing these things have made their choice. This is no longer about that man, it’s about the safety and future of our home.” 

“I want to help!” 

“Then stay away from all this and keep doing the work you’re doing! ”

Voices were raising and Kali was trying to step between them. Blake couldn’t imagine not being a part of a fight against the White Fang. They’d taken her childhood from her, nearly stole Yang from her. 

“We need to calm down. We all want the same things.” Kali spoke softly and Ghira was the first to back down. Blake was all but standing on her tiptoes, trying to look as powerful as she could. Ready to fight for her place in this battle. “Your father is right, Blake.” It all came crumbling down when she realized her mother was against her too. “It’s too far gone for one person,  _ any  _ person to stop what’s coming. The White Fang is much more than Adam Taurus and we need help.”

Blake looked at her mom and felt the tears in her eyes. She was scared. Scared of what might be coming and scared that her parents didn’t seem to want her help. She was scared that if a war did start she might lose them. 

“Mom,” her voice broke. 

Kali gathered Blake up in her arms. “You know as well as we do about responsibility, Blake.” She drew back, but kept her hands on Blake’s shoulders. “Your father is Chieftain and it’s our responsibility to keep Menagerie safe. We love you for always wanting to do the right thing. For wanting to help people, but this fight is bigger than you now. It’s bigger than even us. That’s why we’re seeking help.” 

Wiping at her eyes, she still didn’t want to believe that she couldn’t just stop all of this if she could find Adam and remove him. He was such a loud voice in the change the White Fang took. Blake had been at his side the entire time and didn’t do anything about it then. And when it was too far gone to fix, she ran and now it had become this. 

It was her fault. She should have done more and now she couldn’t do anything. 

She felt a hand press against her face, large and warm - it was her father. Looking up, he was smiling at her. “You’re doing wonderful work, Blake. We’re so proud that you graduated and became a huntress and are here, now, helping people.” She grabbed his hand, wanting to hold on to this comfort of her parents. “This is your fight, Menagerie is ours.” 

She wanted to believe him so badly. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big, massive thank you to LightInside for the help with this one. It was a mess but I think we managed to make something out of it. 
> 
> I know this story probably feels a little slow, but it was always intended to be more of a relationship/group dynamic kind of thing. Honestly, this fic is kind of a beginning. I want to write more fics like it. Standalone stories of RWBY's life after graduating and them dealing with all the bad stuff in the world, but all of them connected. 
> 
> Not sure what that means exactly, but that's the plan. 
> 
> Anyway, enough out of me. I hope you enjoy this one :)

Yang lingered outside the police station as the sun barreled down on her relentlessly. Not a cloud in the sky to offer her any respite as she waited for Qrow to finish up.

It was strange to Yang that Qrow was the one summoned here to check on Luna. That he’d been the one to have this information before any of them even knew. Yang knew that Qrow was close with all of his contacts, but she never imagined it was  _ this _ close.

Still, she was glad he was here if only to help her through this sort of thing. Yang didn’t handle death well – she hadn’t since she was little and was forced to guide Ruby through it. The more intuitive part of her mind imagined that was because she hadn’t been able to fully process Summer’s death. The more straight-forward part of her mind decided that it was simply because death sucked and was too unpredictable and uncaring. People like Mom and Pyrrha and Luna certainly didn’t deserve it. Not when others like Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus were still breathing.

“Alright,” Qrow’s raspy voice grabbed Yang’s attention and she turned to see her Uncle coming up behind her with a key in his hand. “Key to her home – she had some things she wanted to get to her family in Vacuo so I’ve got to go pick it up.”

“Why did they give it to you?”

Qrow stuck his hands in his pockets and started walking. Yang followed him closely. “I’m the only one Luna really trusted after her marriage fell apart. She kind of isolated herself out here and would talk to me if she heard something. Luna had contacts all over Remnant, but nobody really close. Her family kinda dumped her after her marriage, they…didn’t agree with her choice in partner and it caused a lot of problems.”

As Qrow spoke, it occurred to Yang that she didn’t really know  _ anything  _ about Luna.

_ Because you never asked. You were so fixated on an escape. _

Eventually, they found a taxi and rode out to where Luna’s home was in the outskirts of the city attached to the resort. It was set in the middle of a nice stretch of homes surrounded by tall trees and freshly cut grass. Every inch was perfect and clearly meant to match all the surrounding homes.

Luna’s was just a little bit different. There were dreamcatchers and wind chimes hanging all around the front. In the garden there were tall daisies. When Yang stepped on the door mat, she looked down and read the words ‘ _ Don’t Knock if You Don’t Have Food’ _ and smiled.

Yang loved this home already – a home Luna would never come back to.

“Did the police…tell you what happened to her?” Yang asked as Qrow dug out the key and opened the door.

He looked back at her and nodded. “She was out on her boat in the dark…something took the boat down and took her along with it.

Yang knew he was dancing around the specifics. “It was that Grimm, wasn’t it?” He nodded once before stepping into the home.

The inside of Luna's home was a bit messy, but nothing too crazy and nothing worse than any dorm room team RWBY had shared. The windows were mostly uncovered and bright light shined in through all of them. It didn’t feel like the home of someone who had died, it still felt very much alive. There was fresh fruit on the counter and coffee still in the pot. The legs of a recliner were still up and even the box underneath the television had a red light in, indicating that something was recording to be watched later.

It was all a little surreal and painfully familiar. Yang could vaguely remember when she was little and Summer didn’t come home – the things they’d planned to do together. Summer was supposed to teach her how to braid her hair.

_ “There are dozens of ways we can braid it to make you look beautiful, Sunshine.” _

Taking a deep breath, Yang forced those thoughts away. This was still a job, after all and now the Grimm they were hunting had taken another victim. The job was even more dire and if she were being honest, the four of them had been too focused on each other to actually do the darn job they were hired for.

Qrow had disappeared down a hallway beyond the kitchen and when he returned, he was holding a few tan folders and some kind of red wood box. Yang wasn’t sure what they were and she wasn’t about to ask. All she knew was that Qrow knew exactly where to find them.

“How’s the hunt going?” Qrow asked and Yang was a bit surprised he’d go to business like that as he carried a poor woman’s belongings out of the home she’d never come back to.

She felt her mouth fall open to speak, but had no idea what to say. “I—um, we…I mean we haven’t made much progress. It’s only been three days.”

“You mean it’s already been three days and there’s another victim.”

Yang was thrown by his frustrated tone. “We don’t have much to go on…”

“Do you have any leads beyond Luna?” Yang shook her head and Qrow sighed. “Have you investigated the previous attacks? Talked to anyone about what they’ve seen?”

She knew where this was going. Qrow’s lectures were always like this. Just questions he already knew the answers to. “No,” she said, defeated.

He took a deep breath and guided her out of the house. She waited and listened as he locked the door behind him. He sat down on the top step leading up to the front door and gestured for her to do the same.

Yang did and put her head in her hands. The night before, she didn’t sleep. Not one wink, because all her mind could do was race. She couldn’t stop herself from wondering if this was somehow her fault. If she’d done something different, or done nothing at all, maybe Luna wouldn’t have ended up dead. 

It was silly, and Yang was smart enough to know that she was just searching for a reason for all of this to make sense. It needed to because the world couldn’t always be this awful. Every time someone came into her life, it couldn’t always end this way, right? 

Sometimes Yang wondered if she was cursed.

Whatever it was, the guilt and weight of the night before and lack of sleep was catching up with her. She wiped away the tears as they threatened to fall - not wanting Qrow, of all people, to see her cry. 

“What’s that about?” He asked, but sounded genuinely concerned. 

Concerned enough that Yang felt her emotions spike again and she slammed her metal fist into the concrete of the step they were sitting on. 

“How do you do it?” She asked and Qrow merely raised a brow in response. “How do you deal with losing people? I love this job but gosh...it’s so hard sometimes.” 

His expression softened and he rested his elbows on his knees. He was quiet for a moment and Yang took the time to reign her emotions in - something that proved to be a challenge even on a good day. 

When he spoke again, his voice was quieter than she’d ever remembered. “I don’t think you ever  _ deal _ with it.” He shrugged. “The day you can lose someone on the job and not feel it is the day that you need to leave the job.” 

“It sucks so much though.” 

This made him smile. “It definitely can sometimes. I think the thing you have to remember kiddo is that...you can’t take everything personally.” 

“This was personal though, Luna and I-”

“Had one date, I know.”

Yang’s mouth fell open and she stammered a bit. “Y-you knew?” 

This time, he laughed. “She called me right before to make sure I was okay with it.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “I told her that I wasn’t your father and even if I was, you were an adult who could make your own choices.” Given recent life choices, Yang doubted her own maturity at times. “She was an adult too, and every choice she made was her own. Not yours.” 

Yang was glad Luna had spoken to Qrow and not Tai, mostly because she knew that her actual dad wouldn’t have responded the same way. Then again, maybe that would have been better. “You should have told her no.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because I’m in love with my partner and had no business using Luna to make myself feel better.” She ran her hands through her hair, fighting the urge to scream. Nothing was ever simple and happiness was never easy. She could have told Blake how she felt days ago, long before Luna and everything would have been fine.

"Ah," Qrow patted her on the back. "I don't think you need to worry about that. Luna was pretty stubborn - to a fault. She was set in her ways and it’s what drove a lot of people away from her. Recently she started making the effort to change that. She wanted to reach out to more people and...see the world differently - bunch of other shit like that. It was hard for her, she’d been through alot and dealt with a lot of shitty people. Still, I don’t think she’d consider you one of them.”

Yang shrugged, it had only been one night and one mistake – it probably didn’t mean much. “Still sucks though.”

“Yep.” Qrow pulled out his flask from the side pocket of his pants and twisted the top off. He extended the flask in her direction.

“I’ll pass,” she said, waving him off. “I’ve done my heavy drinking already. It’s caused me enough trouble.”

Qrow chuckled. “So from the sounds of it, you girls have done everything here  _ except _ your job?”

“That’s not—” he raised a brow at her protest. “I mean…we’ve…been waiting.”

“For what?”

“The monster to make a move.”

Tucking his flask away, Qrow stood up and pulled Yang along with him. “Now it has, and someone else is dead. I’m not blaming you and I’m not teaching you, but I’m telling you, as a fellow hunter – this is sloppy, kid.”

Yang cast her eyes down to the concrete at her feet. She felt so terrible and guilty. “Sorry, Uncle Qrow. We’ll do better.”

“I know you will,” he said simply before picking up Luna’s things. “Now, let’s get you back to the resort and I’ll have a quick talk with your sister before I go.”

“Wait, you’re not staying?”

He shook his head before starting down the road to find another cab to drive them. “Like I said, I’m not teaching. This is team RWBY’s mission and you’re expected to get results. You girls aren’t students anymore – you’re huntresses.”

* * *

“You sure you’re okay?” Ruby asked, with that doe eyed look she had that made it hard for Weiss not to pinch her stupid cheeks.

“I’m fine, Ruby,” she pinched her stupid cheeks. “Just reveling in the trauma of my childhood and my inability to look Blake’s parents in the eyes without guilt.”

“You know they like you,” Ruby said as she wrapped her arms around Weiss and cuddled into her even more. “Blake’s told them good things and I’ll tell them good things too. You’re a good Schnee. The bees Schnee. That’s what I’d tell them.”

Weiss picked up Ruby’s chin with her index finger to look into those silly silver eyes. “Don’t say that to anyone ever.”

“Aw, I think it’s clever!” Ruby pouted and Weiss shook Ruby’s head side to side with her finger. “No?”

“No.”

“Bees Schnees, it could be like…a new team attack!” Ruby would have leapt out of Weiss’ arms if she wasn’t holding her so tight. “Oh! Now you three need an attack so we can use this!”

Weiss rolled her eyes. “If that’s the name you’re going to use, then I refuse to do any team attacks with Yang and Blake.”

Ruby scoffed, almost comically and swatted Weiss’ arm. “You’re so mean to me.”

“And you’re quite dramatic.” Weiss said, even as she pulled Ruby in and kissed her forehead. “You know,” she kissed just over her left eye. “I would do anything for you,” she kissed Ruby’s nose. “It’s very annoying.”

There was a very cheeky smile on Ruby’s face. “I know,” Ruby surprised Weiss by lifting herself up and kissing Weiss hard on the lips. Weiss lost her breath at the sensation, her hands suddenly shaking and losing their grip on the girl in her lap. Ruby held onto the front of Weiss’ shirt to keep them close.

A second later, she felt Ruby’s tongue slip between her lips and her mouth was filled with the taste of coffee and strawberries. Weiss tried to breathe, but Ruby was right there to take it away from her. The contact made her head spin and Ruby’s sudden aggressiveness was intoxicating. She felt small, strong hands moving to her shoulders and grasping them tightly. The kiss broke apart and Weiss inhaled every drop of breath she could before Ruby was on her again.

She tumbled back on the bed, bringing her girlfriend down with her. Suddenly, Ruby’s legs were straddling Weiss’ waist and Ruby was pulling her head up to meet hungry lips. Those same hands moved into her hair and pulled out her ponytail to let Weiss’ hair fall free. Ruby ran her hands through it, fingers gently digging into Weiss’ scalp before they moved back to Weiss’ arms.

As soon as Ruby’s lips moved to Weiss’ neck, she cried out at the contact. Louder than she would have liked, but her mouth had been covered seconds before and she didn’t expect to make so much noise.

Before Weiss could even begin to process that Ruby’s hands were inching their way up her shirt, the door to their hotel room opened and Yang’s squeal filled the room. “Ruby? Qrow wants to – oh my gosh!”

Weiss practically threw Ruby off of her. For all she knew she’d sent out a panic glyph and flung Ruby across the room. Weiss couldn’t see this though, because she ended up face first on the floor after topping off the bed.

“Well,” that was Qrow’s voice and Weiss wished she were dead. “I guess she’s not exactly our innocent little rose anymore, is she?”

She heard Yang groan and stomp into the room. “Will you just stop and concentrate for ten seconds, Ruby.”

“What?” Ruby seemed upset and as Weiss dragged herself off the floor, a pair of violet eyes were glaring at her.

“We’re supposed to be helping people, and we’ve been doing a pretty crummy job of it.”

“Yang, I don’t—“

“You need to focus, Ruby. You’re our leader.”

Weiss didn’t like the way Yang was talking to her sister. Yes, they hadn’t done much since they’d been up here – but Ruby had worked with what little they’d been given. “That’s not fair, Yang. You’ve been just as preoccupied with amorist activities as your sister has!”

“Don’t start with me, Weiss.” Yang pointed a finger in Weiss’ direction. She was about to retort when Qrow cleared his throat.

“If you girls don’t mind, I’d like to talk with your leader for a minute.”

Shifting her focus from Yang, Weiss met Qrow’s eyes and remembered just how much Qrow protected Ruby. Now that she was dating his niece and he’d just walked in on them stuck together like two pages of wet paper, it made being around him undesirable for an entirely new set of reasons.

“Come on, Weiss,” Yang’s black and yellow hand grabbed her arm and started pulling her out of the room. “Let’s go check on Blake.”

She was dragged out of the room and into the hallway.

“Yang!” Weiss jerked her arm away and Yang let go immediately. “Did you really have to berate your sister like that?”

A flash of guilt washed over Yang’s face, but she immediately removed it. “I was yelling at all of us. We’ve been messing around and now Luna is dead!”

“That’s ridiculous, that’s not our fault. A monster that has been killing people here is why we were summoned in the first place. While it’s unfortunate that Luna was the victim, she’s just that – a victim and simply because we met her once doesn’t suddenly make that  _ our _ fault!”

Yang’s glare seemed to fade a bit, but Weiss could tell that she was still upset. “We didn’t do anything to help her.”

“How could we? Yang, I understand that you’re upset but if you blame yourself for every person that dies you’ll never survive as a huntress. You’ll drive yourself insane.”

Weiss knew that Yang could be emotional, but it seemed that something about Luna dying had really set her off. Could they have been more proactive in their work since arriving? Absolutely and Weiss knew that – but it wasn’t as if they had leads beating down their door. It was quietly known amongst the four of them that this mission wouldn’t start until another victim turned up.

Thankfully, Yang’s anger seemed to have subsided and she ran a hand through her hair in frustration. “We need to do something now. We need a plan.”

“We have one,” Weiss said simply. “Ruby has decided that we’re going to go to that rock formation that Luna took us to on arrival and wait for the Grimm to show up. It’s the only place that this beast has been to multiple times.”

“You…want to go there and wait for the monster to bring Luna’s corpse to that place?”

When put that way, it sounded horrible – but that’s exactly what she and Ruby had discussed. “It’s our one point of interest, Yang.”

Weiss knew she'd won. She knew that Yang knew they were right and when Yang nodded, Weiss reached up and patted her on the head. “It’ll be okay.”

“What are you doing?” Yang asked with furrowed brows.

“I’m comforting you.” Weiss said. “Is this not good enough? I’d offer a hug but you squeeze too hard and a high five might break my hand.”

Yang smiled and removed Weiss’ hand from atop her head. “You know, you’re strangely the only person I think I’d approve of dating my sister.”

A strange combination of pride and confusion swept over her. “Well of course, I’m quite the catch.” She spoke with exaggerated haughtiness that made Yang laugh.

As they reached Blake and Yang’s room, the door opened and Blake’s parents came out without their daughter in tow. Yang immediately perked up at the sight of them but Weiss could only hug herself and take a step back.

They were so intimidating and for Weiss, she couldn’t shake the idea that they probably hated her and had every right to. Her family had mistreated Faunus for  _ generations _ and for what? It wasn’t as if the Schnee’s were better than the Belladonna’s, or any other Faunus. Case in point being how caring Blake’s parents were compared to her own.

"Alright you two," Ghira's voice was deep and commanding - yet everything he said seemed to be so welcoming. “We’re expecting you girls to take care of each other. I know you’re huntresses but it’s always a good idea to be vigilant!”

Yang rolled her eyes but laughed all the same. “Don’t worry, sir – we can handle it.”

“Also try to have fun.” Kali swatted her husband’s arm. “The work you do should be fun. If it’s too serious you end up a cranky mess.” Kali hugged Yang tightly and Weiss watched Yang  _ easily _ return it.

A part of Weiss wondered if Kali would hug her too. Probably not, since Weiss had the audacity to avoid them both upon arrival.

Kali didn’t hug Weiss after she finished hugging Yang. Instead, she put her hands on Weiss’ shoulders and stared into her eyes with the warmest smile Weiss had ever seen. “Our daughter has said a lot about you. Told us how hard you try and how much you take care of everyone.”

“Oh no,” Weiss waved her off, shaking her head furiously. “That’s really more Yang – she’s the one—“

“Nonsense, I see the way you’re always lingering around making sure that everyone is alright. I know your name and our people don’t go well together – but you are not your family’s past burdens. Trust me, I know what it’s like to carry wounds passed down from previous generations.” Weiss wanted to ask what that meant. She wanted the story and something about Kali made Weiss want to sit down and talk with her for hours.

But she knew they couldn’t, instead she just tried her best to smile. “You’ve raised a wonderful daughter.”

“Thank you,” Kali then did pull Weiss in for a very gentle hug. Over Kali’s shoulder, Weiss could see Yang and Ghira with broad smiles and both giving thumbs ups at her. She wanted to glare at them both but she was just so happy. “I’m not sure who raised you, but they did a wonderful job as well.” When they pulled apart, Kali reached up and brushed at Weiss’ cheek. At some point she’d started crying, because of course she couldn’t properly handle an actual parent showing her any kind of affection. She quickly reached up to brush them away, feeling embarrassed and silly. It was just a hug, nothing to cry over.

“We’d better head out, dear.” Ghira said and Weiss forced herself to take a step back. A part of her was desperate to cling to Kali and to feel whatever it was she’d felt. Something she’d never felt from her own mother before.

Weiss watched them leave, her heart heavy as they waved before taking the elevator down. 

“Come on, Weiss.” Yang put an arm over her shoulder. “Let’s go round up our girls.” 

* * *

Blake couldn’t shut her mind off.

No matter how far she ran and no matter how much good she did, the sins of her past never seemed to let her rest. The White Fang was always something that Blake knew would come back to haunt her. It was simply a matter of when and Blake should have known that  _ when _ would be ‘the worst possible time’.

A selfish part of her wanted to let it go. She wanted to forget and ignore the coming storm because everything in her life now was what she always wanted. She’d fixed the broken relationship with her parents. She’d found friends and a true purpose – a way to help people and make money to support herself.

But she couldn’t, not with Adam out there. Not knowing what he was capable of and that all of these things that she loved were in danger.

_ Everything you love. _

He’d said it and he’d meant it and Blake wanted to cry because she was so scared.

Adam had a way of consuming her life. There was such peace that came from separation that Blake would often go weeks, even months without thinking about him. Then something would come up, as it always seemed to, and he was front and center again. 

It bothered her so much how easily he could control her, even from afar. She would question every move and doubt every smile because of the chance that she might care about something too much and he would see it as a weakness and take it from her. 

She just wanted to be rid of him, and the darkness in her mind when she thought of how far she’d be willing to go to find that peace only added to her fear. 

The bathroom door opened and Yang stepped out, hair down and in nothing but a tank top and short white shorts. She looked so beautiful, even at such a late hour with such little effort. When their eyes met, Blake remembered that they’d revealed their feelings and that she could actually stand up and kiss Yang right now if she wanted to.

She did want to, but her legs wouldn’t move. So she sat and watched as Yang sashayed out of the bathroom and smiled at her. “Do you think I could get one of these mattresses to that little island we’re going to tomorrow?”

“Not sure we could get it on the boat.”

“Even if we pay extra?”

“Even still,” Blake rolled her eyes but couldn’t stop herself from laughing. “You’ll be fine. We’ve slept in the dirt before during our exams for Professor Grills’ outdoor survival classes.”

Yang winced as she sat down next to Blake. “Those classes sucked. I can’t believe Ruby talked us into taking them. Eating bugs and using leaves to wipe after the bathroom.”

Blake could remember every disgusting detail. “I thought Weiss was going to kill her that first night we spent in the woods.”

“She would have if Ruby hadn’t offered to let her use the good sleeping bag.” Blake could see the wheels spinning in Yang’s head. “They even shared it…” her eyes went wide and Blake gave her a knowing look. “Even back then?”

Blake nodded. “Even back then. Weiss has had it bad for a long time.” Seeing her partner in distress at this new information, Blake rested her head on Yang’s shoulder. “Almost as long as I’ve had feelings for you.”

She felt Yang's arm wrap around her waist and a kiss press into the top of her head. “All the craziness I nearly forgot about last night.”

“Oh?” Blake peeked up at her. “Am I so forgettable?”

Yang’s hand touched under her chin, tilting her head up. When they kissed, Blake let herself sink into it. She wanted to enjoy this so much. She’d wanted it, craved it and dreamed about it for so long. To have Yang now, to be with her and be able to do  _ this _ was everything. It felt so wrong to kiss Yang with plaguing thoughts of Adam lurking around in her head. She forced them away – he didn’t belong here. Yang was too good and beautiful and perfect for that bastard to tarnish any moment they had together.

Still, as the kiss broke – she realized she’d been thinking of him the entire time and it made her sick. So long as he was out there, nothing with Yang would ever feel safe.

She would fix it. Like she'd always meant to - she would deal with Adam because it was her responsibility.

For now, though, she had Yang alone and one night before they dove head first into this hunt.

Reaching out, she took Yang’s hand and lifted it up against her cheek. “I wish we’d done this sooner.”

“Me too,” Yang answered so quickly it felt almost pre-loaded. Fortunately, her smile proved just how honest she was. “Sleep with me tonight?” Yang asked and Blake felt her eyebrows rise towards the broken moon. “I mean  _ sleep _ sleep,” Yang stammered quickly. “After this stuff with Luna and all that I just…I’m in no hurry for any of that.”

_ Luna. _

Yang hadn’t really spoken about her much at all – though she’d seemed distraught about everything once they’d found out. She was quiet and distant, as Yang could be when her mind wouldn’t let her rest.

“Okay,” Blake nodded before standing up and taking Yang along with her. Together, they readied the bed and Yang tossed away two of the three pillows on her side. “Might need to pack those for tomorrow.” Blake said and Yang seemed to be considering it. “I’m joking.”

“I don’t think you remember how crummy it is to sleep in the dirt.” Yang chuckled as she took off her mechanical arm before they climbed in.

Blake had slept on concrete in the cold next to Adam and more when their broken branch of the White Fang was starting. Though she wouldn’t tell that to Yang – she didn’t want to think of him at all around her, let alone mention his name.

Once they were under the covers, Yang’s warm body drew Blake in and soon she was cuddling around her…partner.

For now, that was the best descriptor of what Yang was. Her partner, in every sense of the word.

“Are you okay?” Blake asked, the darkness giving her courage.

Yang’s hand, that had been running along Blake’s shoulder, stopped. “What do you mean?”

“Yang.”

A sigh, “I’m…processing. It’s not feelings for Luna, but it’s just…guilt. If I’d tried harder to talk to her. I don’t want to think that she ran off on her boat in the middle of the night because of what I did – I’m not that arrogant. But what if I’m at fault in any way? What if I set her on that path? And I never got to apologize and I just—“ her words broke off and she sniffled and Blake cuddled her closer.

Yang always struggled to control her emotions. “It’s not your fault, Yang. At all – you didn’t do anything to put her in that position and you couldn’t have done anything to prevent it.”

Blake’s heart was racing and her hands were shaking. Even in these circumstances, to be this close to Yang was wonderful. To hold her and comfort her and have it mean more than friendship was even more beautiful than she imagined.

“If I’d killed that monster sooner it might have.”

Smiling sadly in the darkness, Blake held Yang a little tighter. “Then that mistake is on all of us – not just you.”

Deep down, Blake knew she was the only one with mistakes that were entirely her fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Feedback is always appreciated :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say, thank you of course to LightInside for helping me make sure this story stays on track and makes sense and is readable lol.
> 
> Thanks to you, of course. Remember if you enjoyed it, please leave a comment of some kind. They're wonderful motivation. 
> 
> Anyway, enough out of me :)

With Ruby tucked at her side, gently dangling a stick over the fire, Weiss looked out at the sunset beyond the never-ending water and felt a wonderful feeling of contentment. They were here to work, but this tiny moment of solace was remarkably peaceful. Ruby’s head resting on her shoulder, the warmth of the evening was just perfect and the fire was starting to heat up for them to cook.

Now, they could have easily just  _ bought _ something to eat, but Yang wanted the authentic camping experience – which meant some kind of meat cooked over an open flame that would probably be tougher to swallow than one of Blake’s ninja sex books.

Still, Yang had been in a mood and after Qrow left Ruby was in about the same mood and Weiss decided to just let them have this.

Ruby, of course, wanted nothing more than graham crackers and marshmallows and chocolate to make some concoction known as “S’Mores”.

Weiss had never heard of such a thing but apparently it had something to do with fire and sticks and here they were as Ruby spun the stick in her hand and toasted her marshmallow.

“You know, we really suck at this.” Yang broke up Weiss’ perfect moment as she sat down in the dirt with a stick of her own. “Do you think other hunter’s missions are like this? I mean, we’re roasting marshmallows.

Ruby waved her off. “We’re on a stakeout! That’s real huntress stuff! We’re here waiting for the monster to show up and we take it  _ down _ .”

Her enthusiasm could be so darn infectious.

“Your marshmallows on fire,” Blake chimed in before she took a seat next to Yang.

“Oh no!”  Ruby nearly knocked Weiss over as she jerked her stick out of the fire and started blowing on the burning ball of fluff.

As Ruby dealt with her flaming stick, Weiss studied her other two teammates seated across from her.

Something about them had been different ever since they all reunited after she and Ruby’s date. They seemed closer, but both of them seemed off – as if they were hiding something. Weiss wasn’t stupid, she knew that something had changed between them. The same something that she knew Blake had been wanting for quite some time.

There were definitely days where Weiss considered stepping in and saying something, but no time ever felt right and both Yang and Blake came with serious baggage.

Still, Weiss looked across at them now, seated together but hardly interacting and she just…knew.

“So, who made the move first?” She asked and both of them looked at her as if she’d just started speaking another language. “It was you, wasn’t it?” She pointed at Blake.

When her sun kissed cheeks turned red, Weiss had her answer.

“What move?” Ruby asked, chocolate on her lips and graham cracker crumbs down the front of her corset. Then her eyes lit up. “Oh! Did you tell them about the Bees Schnees?”

“Ruby, no!” Weiss tried to cover her mouth, but it was too late.

“The what?” Yang asked.

Weiss glared at her, hoping to muster enough glower power to shut them all up at once.

Unfortunately, Ruby was unstoppable. “It’s a move name that Weiss came up with. Bees Schnees! Something for you two and her to do in combat!”

“I told you,” Weiss reached up and ran her thumb along Ruby’s lips to remove the chocolate that was slowly driving her insane. “I’m not doing any move named that.”

“Aw, come on Weiss! It’s such a cool name!” Yang reached out with her hand up. “Nice pun, sis!”

They high fived and Weiss considered jumping into the fire.

As she locked eyes with Blake, she saw the way Blake watched Yang and it felt very off. Considering how long Weiss assumed Blake had been into Yang, the reality of them being together should have been a dream come true. Instead, Blake looked lost and uncomfortable. Even when Yang sat back down next to her, Blake made no move to scoot in closer. For Weiss, she could barely keep her hands off of Ruby, it didn’t feel right that Blake and Yang weren’t the same.

“Okay,” Ruby sighed and suddenly stood up – leaving Weiss feeling very cold and clingy. “It could be a really long night or…a really long couple of nights. We need to work out a sleeping routine so one of us is always up.”

“Maybe we should do teams?” Yang added, looking up at her sister. “I mean…it’s easier to stay awake if you have someone to talk to.”

Ruby’s face lit up at the suggestion. “Yes!” She said, all too quickly. “I mean…that’s a very smart idea, Yang. Weiss and I will—“

“It shouldn’t be partners.” Blake said and everyone turned to look at her. Meanwhile, she was looking everywhere but at Yang. “I think we’ll be too easily distracted…this is a job. We’re not here to make out on the beach with our girlfriends.”

Weiss knew better than to look at Yang, but when she did it hurt. She was clearly confused and unsure of what to do. Blake was being very distant, even by her own standards and to so blatantly not want to be alone with Yang was strange.

“Oh,” Ruby was much more vocally disappointed and Weiss could relate. “I—I don’t think—“

“She’s right, Ruby.” Weiss said and part of her did agree with the logic. While she’d love to sit up all night cuddling with Ruby, it wasn’t really why they were here. “You and Yang take first shift.”

With a pout, Ruby sat back down by the fire and Weiss couldn’t help but smile. Leaning over, she kissed Ruby softly on the lips before standing up and kissing her forehead. That was enough to draw out Ruby’s smile and Weiss couldn’t resist bending down for just one more kiss.

When she looked over to the others, Yang made no attempt to acknowledge Blake when she stood up and not a word was spoken between them when Blake went over to the sleeping bags and started unfolding hers.

As Weiss went over to do the same, she knew what her job was tonight – figure out what the hell was wrong with Blake Belladonna.

* * *

It was dark by the time Weiss and Blake carried themselves out of the mass of sleeping bags and made their way to the campfire.

Yang had put a few extra logs on to keep it going for them, but Ruby was barely awake by the time the shift changed and Yang practically had to carry her away. Which made the passing kiss Weiss shared with Ruby even more amusing as Yang was so close to it. She grimaced and made a small complaint, but Blake could tell that Yang found it cute that they just _ had  _ to have that one kiss.

Unfortunately, it also made it very obvious that she and Yang had shown no affection for one another at all since yesterday. What had been one of the best moments of her life – one that she’d wanted for years, was now something that only made her feel terrible.

She  _ wanted _ to kiss Yang, more than anything in this world she wanted to cuddle with her and kiss her and enjoy this beautiful night to sit by a fire and just… _ love _ her. But she couldn’t, her mind wouldn’t let her. All she could think about when she looked at Yang, was Adam and how he was out there causing trouble and how she knew it would eventually find her.

He always found and he always hurt her. No matter what she did, no matter how she approached him, he always hurt her.

Adam had always protected her. She’d been saved by him more than once in fights and he did things for her to keep her alive that went well beyond that. He fed her, and gave her a roof over her head when she left home. He protected her…because he was the only one allowed to hurt her.

It wasn’t as bad as she knew it could have been. He didn’t physically hurt her, at least not until she left him. But he made her believe that she was nothing without him. That she wouldn’t survive and that she was useless without his guidance. For a long time, Blake believed it and she believed that he was the sole reason she had purpose.

She wanted to help people, to help her people, and he gave her a platform to do that. Except his idea of helping meant stepping on the throats of someone else. Blake wanted to fight for equality, but not by brute force. She didn’t want her freedom to come from fear – because she’d spent so much of her life afraid.

That was the difference. Yang didn’t make her feel afraid. No, Yang made her feel invincible – like she could do anything just because Yang believed in her. It was that feeling that made her so protective of Yang. There was always doubt when it came to Yang, brought on by Adam, that she would mess up. That she would try too hard to keep Yang safe and keep this thing between them intact because of how important it was to her. She didn’t want to control Yang, in the name of protection, the way she’d been controlled by Adam.

That was why she was so distant now – Adam was a threat to Yang and a threat to this safety and so long as he was out there she didn’t feel like she could truly enjoy it and Yang didn’t deserve that. Yang deserved Blake’s entire heart and if she couldn’t offer that because of the fear that was always in the back of her mind, then Blake didn’t truly deserve Yang.

Blake tracked her life in two parts. There was Before Yang and After Yang. Needless to say, BY was a far emptier time than her life now and she just wanted to keep that safe.

She’d do anything to keep that safe.

“Okay,” Blake looked up from the fire just in time to see Weiss sit down across from her. It was quite a sight to see Weiss Schnee sitting in the dirt with her hair tied up in a messy ponytail and wearing her girlfriend’s cloak over her shoulders. “What’s going on with you?”

Blake frowned. “Nothing,” she looked back at the fire.

“You kissed Yang, that’s something.” Blake looked up at her in disbelief. Weiss scoffed, “Please, you two are practically oozing awkward discomfort.” Weiss adjusted the cloak over her shoulders. Blake could mention something about how it wasn’t cold and she didn’t need that cloak – but Weiss had her on the ropes. “So what’s the deal? Why are you two being idiots this time?”

“It’s complicated.” Blake said, wanting this conversation to end.

Sadly, this was Weiss and it was never easy. “When is it not?” Weiss sighed. “Just tell me, Blake. I would like to believe that we can come to each other with these things, as I have told you multiple times about the ailments of my relationship.”

“You’ve been dating her for like…four days, Weiss.”

That earned her a glare. “Yes, and we’ve already tackled many obstacles, including my grabbing her butt and her laughing at me.”

Blake grinned. “She wasn’t laughing  _ at _ you.”

“Then laughing adjacently to me – regardless, I told you that in trust. I would hope you’d feel the same way with me.” Blake could hear a bit of desperation in Weiss’ voice and it made her feel something akin to adoration for Weiss. To know that Weiss was so truly hoping that Blake would confide in her was reassuring. Weiss genuinely wanted to be this person for her.

“The White Fang is doing…terrible things. Things that could destroy the future of my people permanently.”

Weiss’ gaze never left her and Blake could see her processing. There was a strange comfort in knowing that Weiss had as rocky of a past with the White Fang as she did – even if they were on opposite sides growing up. The White Fang had played a large role in the troubles of Weiss’ childhood, just as they had for Blake.

“I assume this has something to do with that partner of yours?” Weiss asked and though Blake was sure she already knew the answer, Blake nodded all the same. “The one who hurt Yang?”

Blake winced, “Yes. Everything related to the White Fang has to do with him.”

“So you’re afraid,” Weiss didn’t ask, merely stated a point.

Reaching to her side, Blake gripped Gambol Shroud tightly. “He’s hurting people.” As she looked up over the fire, Weiss was staring at her. Those ice blue eyes studying her every move. Weiss had a way of reading into body language and expressions far better than anyone Blake had ever met.

“What are you going to do about it?”

Looking away, Blake shrugged. “My parents are handling it. They’ve asked me to leave it alone.”

“That does not answer my question about you, though.”

Blake looked at her again, this time she had her right eyebrow quirked up. She wasn’t expecting a response, she was demanding it.

Fortunately for Blake, as good as Weiss was at reading people, Blake was better at lying to them. “I’m going to fight with my team and deal with this monster, then figure out where to go from here.” Both of Weiss’ eyebrows rose this time, she seemed unconvinced. “I mean it, Weiss. My parents are doing…big things about this – far bigger than me and my issues. I’m scared for them, for my home –”

“Are you going to run away again?” The tone of Weiss’ voice was clear – protective. 

Blake had a hard time finding an answer. “ I don’t...Weiss?“ She stopped when she noticed Weiss start to stand, Myrtenaster gripped tightly. For a moment she thought Weiss might be coming for her, but her eyes were looking well into the water behind them.

“Do you see that?” She whispered and Blake was on her feet in a heartbeat. Somehow, probably by glyph, Weiss put the fire out almost immediately and Blake was grateful because her night vision kicked in and she could see the endless water perfectly.

Her ears perked up, listening for any sound and there was something, though distant, that didn’t sound right. It was deep and guttural, like a large old gate being opened. That was when the water started to shift unnaturally and Blake was amazed Weiss had even seen it.

“You see it?” Weiss asked quietly and Blake nodded.

“Something’s out there, I can hear it too.” She continued to listen as the sound inched closer and closer. The hair on the back of her neck was standing – deep down she knew what it was. “We should wake the others.”

Weiss turned on her heel in an instant and raced back to the sleeping bags. Blake felt a bit guilty waking up the girls so soon after their shift ended, but this was the entire point of being out here and something _ was _ coming.

The broken moon shimmered off the water and Blake reached up to block it with a hand. For the others, it was probably the only way they could even see beyond the shore – but for Blake, it was a hindrance to her ability to see in the dark. 

"Ruby!" It was Weiss, her voice a screeched whisper that cause Blake to turn back just in time to see their leader scaling a very tall rock with her scythe in hand.

Ruby didn’t respond, instead opening Crescent Rose to full side and planting the blade into the rock she stood on. From there, she peered through the scope and started scouring the water. Weiss stayed near the rock Ruby was on, meanwhile Blake felt a presence next to her.

“What do you see?” Yang asked and Blake returned her eyes to the water.

“It’s coming in slow, I think it knows we’re here.” She said and through the silence of the night, she could hear the sound of Yang’s mechanical fist closing.

“I see it,” Ruby called out and Blake again looked up at her. Ruby was looking down the scope but pointing at something only she could see. “It’s coming up just a bit out of the water and it’s heading for us.” Drawing back from the scope, Ruby looked down at them. “We need to see what it is before we attack,” Ruby again moved to her scope. “If it comes on land, we’ll have a better chance. If it stays in the water, we’ll need to improvise.”

Blake winced, she really really didn’t want to fight this thing in the water. Still, she readied her weapon and heard the familiar sound of Yang’s gauntlets spinning open.

“If need be, I can freeze the water in places for us to advance. If it won’t come to us, I can bring us to it.”

Suddenly, there was no need for night vision because the monster was moving much faster and the water all around the small island was rippling and crashing against the shore.

It was Yang who fired the first shot – her gauntlet unloading a round that Blake watched move through the air and disappear into the water. Blake wasn’t entirely sure why Yang had taken the shot, but Yang never did anything without reason, at least not on the battlefield.

On cue, the monster rose up from the water and into the air – giving them all a look at it. It was long and lacking in any appendages. It had an opening at the front and all Blake could see was teeth. There were red and white veins crawling up and down it and as it reached the top of its jump, the red on it glowed in the darkness and it let out a wicked cry.

Blake’s ears were now filled with gunfire as Yang and Ruby both started to unload in its general direction, though Blake was fairly certain they were missing with most of them.

Feeling slightly useless, Blake turned back to Weiss who was standing with her rapier in her hand.

“Weiss, can you make some platforms? We can get out there and try and get an angle on it?”

Nodding, Weiss took a step back and the chamber of Myrtenaster spun, a heartbeat later, she pointed at the water and solid, ice platforms started rising up. Blake didn’t even have time to tell Yang before her partner was shotgunning herself into the air and onto one.

Thankfully, Weiss kept making more and Blake followed after Yang only to see Yang leap to the next one.

At this height, in this light, Blake knew that Yang was at a disadvantage. She just couldn’t see the way Blake could so Blake started shouting directions.

“To your left!” She cried and Yang stopped on a platform just ahead of her and turned. “Too far!” She said before throwing her blade in the direction of the monster, still holding onto the strap. Her blade stuck into the monster for a moment, but it shook violently and dislodged it. Still, it distracted it enough for Yang to line up and start firing off rounds. 

With an intense jerking motion, the beast crashed into the platform Yang was standing on and it shattered at the bottom. She began to fall, but fired off a pair of rounds at her sides and propelled into the air.

“Weiss!” Blake screamed, but wasn’t even sure her voice would reach back far enough. Fortunately, another platform rose from the water beneath Yang’s feet but when she landed, her left leg slipped and she nearly fell off.

“Yang!” That was Ruby and Blake barely heard her say it before a flash of red was next to her and standing on the platform meant for Yang. Ruby had grabbed her sister’s hand and was helping her up so Blake decided to go on the offensive.

She jumped, hoping Weiss was watching and was thankful when a glyph formed beneath her feet and another as she jumped again. Now standing directly over the beast, Blake shouted back, “I need weapons!”

Her love of Weiss Schnee grew tenfold when, from the water, two sharp spears made of ice rose up at her sides. Blake caught them and turned back to the beast as it crashed into the platform Ruby had just pulled Yang onto.

With all her might, Blake hurled the first spear down and it went straight through the thick skin of the Grimm. It let out a  _ sharp _ cry that pierced Blake’s ears.

As she readied to throw down the second, the beast again surged at the platform the others were on and this time it shattered on impact and the two sisters started to fall towards the water.

Blake panicked and threw out her gun, holding as tightly as she could to the ribbon. Thankfully, Yang knew to look for it and caught it with her right hand before grabbing onto Ruby’s hood with the left.

The sudden weight of both girls was too much and Blake felt her right shoulder immediately dislocate, but she held on with both hands and thankfully Weiss put another platform beneath Ruby and lifted them both up and out of reach of the attacking Grimm.

Once she was no longer holding them both up, Blake stumbled backwards and clutched at her shoulder. Weiss’ glyph was still holding her, but as Weiss’ attention was diverted, the strength of the glyph waned.

With little time to hesitate, Blake braced a hand on her suddenly dead shoulder and jammed it back into place (or what she hoped was back in place). The pain of her shoulder popping back into place was the most intense sensation she’d ever felt. It hurt so badly and she cried out into the night. Someone shouted her name, it sounded like Yang and when Blake stood, Yang was suddenly sharing the fading glyph with her.

“Hang on,” Yang whispered. A strangely intimate moment amidst the chaos. She could still hear the gunfire from Ruby’s weapon, but all of her attention was on Yang. “Ruby,” Yang called and Ruby, in mid-air, looked at them both. “We’re going back to shore! I have a plan!”

With a nod, Ruby shot again as the monster leapt out of the water after her but wasn’t able to reach. She warped into a ball of roses again and zipped away.

The next thing Blake knew, she was thrown over Yang’s shoulder and carried into the air.

When they landed, Blake’s arm started to burn and she clutched it when Yang sat her down. She fell back and saw a pair of violet eyes watching her.

“You stay here,” Yang said with a smile.

“Yang,” Blake tried, but Yang silenced her with a quick kiss on the forehead.

“I’ll be right back.”

Yang let her go and Blake watched as her partner moved next to Ruby and a very exhausted Weiss who was on one knee with Mytrentaster in the sand as a prop to keep her upright.

“Weiss,” Yang said. “Can you give me one more good platform out there?”

“I—I can,” Weiss said, but Ruby was shaking her head. 

 “She’s a mess, Yang. We have to find another way.”

“I only need one, Ruby.” Yang challenged and it was a strange moment to see a big sister trying to convince her little sister that she was right. “One platform and another one of those cool water spears.”

Despite the desperate look in Ruby's eyes, Weiss nodded. "I can do that." She said before pulling herself to her feet. Blake cast an eye out to the water as the Grimm continued to move into shore.

“Weiss, are you sure?” Ruby was practically holding her upright, but Weiss nodded and readied her weapon.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Yang.” Weiss said and that was when Blake realized exactly what Yang was doing.

“Wait!” Blake tried, but when she went to stand up her arm burned with pain and she locked up.

Weiss suddenly crafted a large spear of ice from the water and it laid on the shore next to Yang, who scooped it up with a glint in her eye. A moment later, Weiss groaned as she shot out into the ocean and a cascading ramp of ice formed in the water as if it had been there forever.

“Yang,” Blake called out, or tried too – she wasn’t even sure if any sound actually escaped.

However, Yang turned to look at her again and mouthed ‘I love you’ before winking and racing out into the water.

That was the last thing Blake saw before the screaming pain in her arm turned her world black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual thanks to LightInside for always making sure these chapters make sense and are up to par. She's really helped me out a lot.

Ruby could never remember feeling so lonely – so lost.

She didn’t know what to do, she wasn’t sure where to go so all she could do was sit and wait. There were three different rooms in three different parts of this hospital and each one had a member of her team in it.

Instead of being with any of them, Ruby had found a lobby somewhere in the middle. It was white tile and faded brown walls with various paintings and health posters. The hospital was fairly busy and had people coming in and out of doors all around her.

Weiss was resting, she was going to be okay, just exhaustion from exerting herself so much during the fight. Still, she wasn’t here and Ruby sure wished she was because Weiss would know what to do. Weiss would tell her where to go and who to prioritize. Weiss made things better, always.

Blake had succumbed to pain on the island. Something Ruby could relate to when the silver eyes stuff happened at Beacon. A pain so overwhelming that she blacked out. The doctors had told Ruby they’d given her a good amount of pain killers but that the pain was what had knocked her out. She’d dislocated her shoulder and then tried to pop it back into place. Her aura had protected her from tearing anything, but she’d be in a sling for a while. For now, Ruby was just waiting on her to wake up.

Then there was Yang. Stupid, brave, daredevil Yang who threw herself at the monster with no care for her own well-being (or her sister’s poor heart). All Ruby could remember was an explosion, a scream, and blood. There was so much blood. It rolled up to the shore with the tide and only when Yang herself ended up on the beach did Ruby realize her sister hadn’t died.

No, instead Yang had a giant bite mark on her right leg and a large, open wound on her back.

_ “One more for the good guys.” _

That was the last thing she said before slumping over into Ruby’s arms.

Ruby couldn’t stop thinking about how scared she was. On that small island with her team all unconscious around her. That was a nightmare come to life. This, being without them, was the worst feeling. They were her whole world, her family and being without them was empty and meaningless.

Worst of all, Ruby couldn’t stop thinking that it was her fault they were here at all. She’d been so caught up in everything with Weiss that the job, the thing she’d wanted since she was little, had been cast aside. People were hurt, people had died, because they hadn’t done their job.

That was on her, Qrow had told her as much. He’d tried to be gentle and to tell her that she’d learn to prioritize better – but she knew he was sugar coating it. She’d messed up. She’d let them be distracted and believe that this was more vacation than mission and now here she was.

A monster dead and stuck by herself in the hospital while the most important people in her life were hurt.

She’d thought about calling Qrow or her dad or the Belladonna’s or…anyone. She thought about asking for help and hoping someone would come and take care of all this – but she knew she had to do it.

She also was afraid they’d see the mess she’d made and tell her she was unfit to be anyone’s leader.

Instead, Ruby dragged her broken teammates onto the boat and paddled them back to the mainland. She cried and her arms were so sore. When she reached the dock, she just screamed and used her semblance to move through the docks and find help as fast as she could. Eventually the ambulances came and they all rode here.

She didn’t even grab their weapons.

That’s when Ruby’s waiting started. The questions were thrown at her and she tried to answer them as best she could. Was Blake allergic to anything? What’s Winter’s scroll contact? What was Yang’s blood type?

It was a lot and it was scary to talk about her team like that. It just felt so real. There was always someone to go to. Always a teacher or a parent or someone with more experience that Ruby could turn to for help.

“Excuse me, Ms. Rose?” She perked up at the call of her name and stared into the blue eyes of an older wolf faunus.

Ruby stood immediately. “That’s me? Is everything okay?”

The woman smiled at her and nodded. “Yes, well not for one of our nurses who tried to check on her, but…one of your friends is awake and asking for you. Demanding it, actually.”

“Weiss!”

“That’s the one,” she said before putting a hand on Ruby’s back. “I’m afraid she won’t let us check her over until she sees you.”

Ruby resisted the urge to use her semblance to practically fly down the hallway to the room. Instead she jogged, leaving the poor older woman behind, and nearly tripped over the doorframe when she found Weiss’ room.

“Ruby!” Weiss shouted at her stumbling and Ruby had never been so happy to hear that familiar screech.

With a short burst that would only leave a small pile of rose petals on the floor, Ruby was suddenly taking Weiss in her arms and squeezing her. She felt a pair of hands drape across her back and rub small, comforting circles.

It was amazing how much safer the world felt with Weiss around.

“It’s fine, Ruby.” Weiss said as she pulled back and Ruby forced herself to break the hug. She still kept her hands-on Weiss’ shoulders, just in case. “It was only a bit of over-exertion. I certainly didn’t mean to pass out like that.”

Ruby shook her head. “You were all gone,” she cried and Weiss’ brows furrowed. “Yang came back…she was hurt. Blake was hurt and you passed out and I—“

“You brought us all here?” She asked and Ruby nodded. “What happened to the others? Is Yang alright?”

“She took some bad hits, and lost a lot of blood but they told me she should be okay. Blake separated her shoulder and apparently popped it back into place, but the pain knocked her out and then you weren’t there to tell me what to do and so I just kinda threw you all in the boat and at one point your skirt came up and I freaked out because I knew you’d hate it. You really should wear some kind of leggings or shorts with those but I would never—“

“Ruby,” Weiss’ hand was on her cheek and silenced her. “You did well.”

She felt the tears sprinkling down her cheeks. “I was pretty scared.”

“I can imagine,” Weiss brushed one away with the pad of her thumb. “Shows what a good leader you’ve become.”

Without another wasted moment, Ruby leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips. Weiss made a startled noise at the sudden intrusion but it lasted only a second before she was returning the kiss.

“My apologies, ladies.” That same old woman from before spoke behind Ruby and made her jump back. “We really do need to check on this one and make sure everything is okay.”

When Ruby looked to the doorway, the older woman was there with a younger bull Faunus that had her arms crossed and was glaring at the floor. Ruby quickly deduced that it was the same nurse Weiss had brushed off earlier.

“O—of course,” Ruby said, stepping back from Weiss bed. “She’s ready for a checkup.” Weiss huffed and Ruby gave her a pleading look. “Just let them make sure you’re okay, please.” Ruby puffed out her bottom lip just enough that Weiss really couldn’t say no to her and she knew it.

Weiss threw her head up dramatically and waved the poor woman over.

Not a word was spoken, outside of a few requests for Weiss to take deep breaths and follow the nurse’s finger. After the third time Weiss was made to inhale and exhale slowly, Ruby could tell she was about to say something.

Thankfully, the nurse spoke first. “Things seem to be in order. We’d like to keep you monitored for a few more hours, but a bit of hydration and rest should have you back on your feet.”

Weiss nodded and Ruby couldn’t help but wonder why Weiss was being so short with the woman. For the most part, Ruby thought Weiss’ distrust of Faunus had all but disappeared. Perhaps this wasn’t about that. Nobody liked hospitals, right?

Taking a seat on the bed next to Weiss, Ruby watched the nurse and the older woman prepare to leave. Weiss’ hand found her own and Ruby squeezed it tightly before sandwiching it between her other hand.

“Could you please let me know when the others are awake?” Ruby asked just as the older woman was about to close the door behind her.

“Oh, well I think your dark haired Faunus friend already woke up and signed her discharge papers. She was in an awful hurry.”

Ruby thought for a moment that the lady was talking about someone else. Blake wouldn’t just leave, she was hurt and in no condition to—

“Shit,” Weiss cursed and Ruby darted her eyes to her girlfriend, thinking she might be hurt. “You have to go find her, Ruby. Now!” Weiss was practically shoving her off the bed.

“Weiss, what—“

“The White Fang are messing with Menagerie and I just  _ knew _ Blake would think of doing something like this. She’s going to try and get herself into the fight and you have to stop her! We can’t let her fight alone.”

Ruby was taking in all this information and trying to process it. Yes, she knew that the White Fang was still running wild in some parts of Remnant and she knew just how much those news stories and rumors they’d heard affected Blake.

"She wouldn’t just leave though?”

“Wouldn’t she?” Weiss countered and Ruby could tell Weiss believed it. “Ruby, your sister and her are together.”

“What?” Ruby’s jaw felt dangerously close to hitting the floor. “They…they’re what?”

“Yes, and think of how devastated Yang will be if she wakes up and Blake has ran off again. She’s scared and not thinking right and if she hurts Yang again we might not be able to fix it. You have to find her!”

Ruby was already off the bed and gathering her speed to run. “I—I don’t know where to look?”

“She’ll have to find a way off the island. Check the docks or the airport. I know it’s a lot to ask but they won’t let me out to help you!” Ruby still hesitated, she didn’t know where to go or how to get anywhere. “I’ll try calling her scroll, you just find a way to the docks and see if she’s there.”

“Yang—“

“If she wakes up, I’ll go to her. They won’t be able to stop me.” Weiss said and Ruby knew that tone well enough to know that nobody would stop her.

“Okay,” Ruby bounced on her heels. “I’ll—okay…I’ll find her.”

With that, she darted out of the room and ran (carefully) down the hallways of the hospital before reaching the automatic double doors that led outside. The heat hit her hard and Ruby slowed down to get her bearings. She knew the general direction to the docks, but if Blake wasn’t there she had no idea how to get to the airport. She didn’t even know there  _ was _ an airport here.

As Ruby prepared for the long run, she just happened to scan the entrance way and found a small line of benches that ran just along the left side of the entrance way. On one of those benches, she saw a pair of tiny ears standing up and a girl sitting alone.

Ruby froze, as if making any sudden movements might scare Blake away.

Slowly, she walked over to the bench and crept up behind where Blake was sitting. This was not at all the run and search moment she was expecting. She wasn’t even sure what she’d say or how she would approach this. After all, she didn’t know Blake and her sister were together. She knew Yang had a thing for Blake. It was hard not to notice with the way Yang would look at her or all the nice things Yang would do for Blake for no real reason other than to make her smile.

Unfortunately, Ruby was not Yang and as much as Ruby loved Blake, she was not well versed in handling her. Where Weiss and Yang sometimes needed to be pushed forward and pulled in, Blake was always just steady and usually one step ahead of everyone else.

From this angle, Ruby could see Blake’s arm in a sling and knew that Blake probably shouldn’t have checked herself out like this. She’d avoided surgery, but a separated shoulder was still pretty bad and aura would take a while to heal it completely.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby walked over without a word and sat down next to Blake.

As expected, Blake didn’t move because Ruby was sure Blake knew she’d been there for a while. Ruby put her hands in her lap and looked at Blake who continued to stare forward. There was a sadness in her eyes that Ruby hadn’t seen in a long time. She fought every instinct to reach out and touch her, to comfort her. That worked with Yang and over time it had started to work with Weiss, but Blake liked her distance. She felt safer that way.

“You’re not at the airport.” Ruby said and Blake surprisingly smiled.

“I’m not.”

Ruby sighed. “I’m glad, I didn’t want to have to run that far.”

Blake still didn’t move. “That doesn’t mean I won’t still go there.”

“No,” Ruby shook her head. “It doesn’t. Doesn’t mean I won’t tackle you if you try, either.” Again, Blake smiled and Ruby felt like she was making some kind of progress. “I’ll tackle you carefully though, I know your arm hurts.”

“It’s fine,” Blake said, adjusting her sling and Ruby rolled her eyes.

“It’s okay to hurt, Blake. It’s okay to not be okay.”

Something in Blake’s face changed, it was quick, but Ruby saw her wince before looking down. “I’m always in pain, Ruby. Every day…I live every day afraid and it hurts.”

That was not what Ruby had expected. She knew that Blake had a very troubling past and she knew it involved the White Fang and she knew that she probably should have asked her about it sooner than this. As the leader of this team, she should know her team and know what’s going on with them. To hear this now and not know made Ruby feel guilty, but also thankful that Blake was still here.

“I—I’d be happy to listen, Blake.” She took a chance and reached out with a shaky hand. It landed on Blake’s knee and those yellow eyes shifted towards the contact. Ruby waited for Blake to shake her off, but she didn’t. “You’re my teammate and my friend and…I love you. I will listen to everything and I will help you with absolutely anything.”

Blake again started to crumble. Her stoic face broke ever-so-slightly and she quickly brushed under her eyes. “You shouldn’t have to. It’s my mess and I can fix it.”

“I’m sure you can,” Ruby said simply and Blake peeked at her out of the corner of her eye. “But I want to help. We all want to, we’re your team and your problems are our problems.”

“That’s now how it works, Ruby.” Blake seemed disappointed in Ruby’s response. Perhaps it was too childish or too simple. Like that kind of thinking wouldn’t work in the real world. That was always a bit of the disconnect with Blake and Ruby – the realist and the dreamer. Ruby was aware that her views of the world were a bit skewed, but seeing the good in things made it easier to get through the hard days.

More than that…

“I hope you’re wrong,” Ruby said in a quiet voice and suddenly had Blake’s full attention. “Because whenever Salem and Cinder make their next move…I really do hope that you guys are there with me.” Ruby took her hand off Blake’s knee and tucked it into her own lap. “I—I don’t think I could do it without my team. Without…you or Weiss…Yang…all of you.” Ruby didn’t like making it about herself, but it was the only way she could think to get her point across. “Maybe it’s selfish of me…to assume that you’ll all be there to help me. But…I know that my future is leading me towards Salem and I—I don’t know what that means, but it might be really bad.” She could feel her heart racing and her stomach knotting up in fear and worry. “I guess I just thought that we’d handle all this stuff together. Salem, Weiss’ father, the stuff with you and the White Fang.” Ruby glanced up at Blake and felt a warm tear trickle down her cheek. “We’re a family.”

Without a word, Blake reached across her body with her good arm and grabbed Ruby. She pulled Ruby down to rest her head against Blake’s chest and kissed the top of Ruby’s head.

They stayed like this for a while and Ruby still felt bad about suddenly being the one in need of comfort, but Blake seemed to relax the longer they stayed like this and eventually she started stroking her fingers through Ruby’s hair.

When the need to move suddenly overwhelmed them, Ruby sat up and Blake adjusted her sling again. “You know…none of us are very good at talking about the things we’re dealing with.”

Ruby sighed. “I know, making Weiss open up is like pulling the teeth from a really cranky beowolf.” Drawing back, Ruby looked up at Blake who was still looking off into the distance. “So, you and Yang are…together?”

Blake’s eyes went a little wider as she swallowed sharply before nodding. “We’re trying to be.”

“Then you can’t leave,” Ruby said and that finally made Blake look at her. “Too many people have abandoned Yang, me included. We can’t – she doesn’t deserve it.”

“I don’t want to,” Blake said but Ruby could feel her tensing up. “It’s just hard to stay when I know he’s out there. He already hurt her once.”

Sitting up completely, Ruby recomposed herself and knew that she had to be strong here. She had to somehow convince Blake that staying was better. She had to be a leader.

“Then don’t be like him,” she said and Blake flinched. “Don’t hurt her too. You want to deal with Adam? Then that’s what we’ll do. We’re a team and when one of us needs something, like me with Salem or Weiss eventually with her father, we’ll do it as a  _ team _ . Your battles aren’t your own anymore, Blake. They’re ours.” Blake’s expression softened and Ruby pushed even further. “My sister loves you, I saw how hurt she was the last time you left and how relieved she was when she found you again. You’re not putting her in danger, Blake. She’s putting herself in danger because she knows you already are. So am I and so will Weiss. We’ve got a lot of battles coming, but we’re all in this together.”

Blake took a long, shaky breath as Ruby silently reveled in what was, perhaps, her best speech. She didn’t want to fist pump out in the open, but she was quite proud of herself for managing to convey her feelings so well. Though she knew it wouldn’t matter much if Blake ran away.

Fortunately, Blake smiled and wiped at her eyes again. “I love you too, Ruby.” Blake smiled at her. “I want you to know that.”

“I know,” Ruby stood up from the bench and held out her hand. “Let’s go get my cranky girlfriend and wait for yours to wake up.”

Blake followed her.  

* * *

The first thing Yang saw was Blake. She was quiet when she woke and Blake didn’t hear her. She couldn’t, because she was sitting in a chair next to the bed and sleeping. She looked so cute with her legs tucked up against her chest and her head resting against the wall next to her. Every now and then one of her ears would flick as she dreamed. It was something Yang had picked up on the night they spent together in the hotel room.

Yang didn’t sleep much that night, far too busy admiring her new bedmate.

Seeing Blake here now took Yang back to the last time she woke up after a bad fight. That time, the only person there was Weiss and all Weiss had was bad news. Her father was coming to take her away. Pyrrha was dead. Ruby was unconscious, Beacon had fallen. Blake was gone.

Blake had just left her, without a word.

That was the hardest day of Yang’s life, because of how helpless it made her feel. To know that so much had happened and so many people were hurt and she couldn’t help them. Weiss’s father came and took her and Yang could remember seeing Weiss cry. She could remember Weiss hugging her and telling her she loved her as if they would never see each other again. At the time, Yang believed it because Yang didn’t think she’d ever find the strength to get out of bed – let alone track any of her teammates down.

Then Ruby left and she was alone again. Abandoned again and it made her bitter.

She was mad at Blake for leaving, but she was madder at herself for being afraid to chase her.

Even after they were brought back together, against all odds, Yang was still afraid. Afraid to put herself out there and afraid to tell Blake how she really felt. It was easier to be teammates and the more the months passed at Haven, the closer they became.

Yang’s courage built with every moment they shared and every late night spent talking about nothing and everything until the sun came up.

Just when she thought she’d found enough to actually tell Blake how she felt, she saw Blake kissing Sun and everything fell apart. That seemed to be the story of Yang’s life. Once things started to go her way – the world decided to take it from her.

Except this time, she woke up and Blake was here. She was right here. So close, Yang could reach out and touch her. Which was exactly what she did.

Blake shook a bit at the contact, her eyes opening slowly as Yang watched her take in the unfamiliar surroundings. She winced at the bright lights from the sun shining in through the window. It didn’t take her long for those ears to flick as the world came back to her. Suddenly, her eyes were on Yang and she gasped.

“You’re awake!” She nearly fell out of the chair as she stumbled towards the bed.

Yang couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re cute when you sleep.” This earned her a glare. “You’re always cute.”

Blake sighed, her feigned anger disappearing as she took Yang’s hand between her own. “You’ve got to quit throwing yourself into danger for me.”

“Never,” Yang said and she meant it, but she kept on a smile to hold the mood. “Besides, I like my battle scars.” Yang looked around the room and realized how empty it was. Just the two of them. “Where are the other two?”

“Weiss is being held on bedrest for another…” Blake checked the clock on the wall. “Two hours – assuming she doesn’t throat punch the next nurse that comes in to check her vitals. Ruby’s in there with her, the only thing keeping her sane I think. Ruby and I have been shifting in and out of here waiting for you to wake up.”

“Looks like you got the good shift.”

Blake smirked. “I don’t know, you’re kinda cute when you sleep too.” Before Yang could even find a comeback, Blake was kissing her forehead. “I should go get the doctors.”

Yang shook her head, grabbing Blake by the hand and pulling her close. “They can wait, it’s not like I’m going anywhere.” She said as she lifted her left arm up where the IV was attached to her. Something about her words made Blake hesitate and Yang could see in her eyes that something was wrong.

“I’m not either,” Blake said but something about her tone carried more weight than it should. Yang tried to sit up but her body disagreed for the first time as her left side burned. That was where she’d taken the brunt of the Grimm’s teeth when her aura depleted. It wasn’t a deep bite, but she knew it would leave a few marks.

“What do you mean?” Yang asked, upset that she couldn’t sit up.

Blake didn’t seem to mind though, instead she sat down on the edge of the bed and put Yang’s hand in her lap, still holding it. She was staring at Yang’s hand that she held, her thumb stroking over the metal plates before lacing their fingers together.

As Blake closed her eyes, she finally spoke. “Adam and the White Fang are kidnapping people in Menagerie and forcing them to join his cause. M—my dad has decided that he needs help from the Atlesian military to regain control of the island.” This was big, and Yang was fairly certain that if she turned on any television within sight right now that this would be on the news. She also knew how much it meant to Blake and how much hearing  _ his _ name made her blood boil. “I want to do something. I want to stop him but…but I know I can’t. I can’t run to him again and try and take it all on myself because one girl can’t stop a war. I just…it’s hard for me to sit back and do nothing while my people suffer. It’s really hard for me to wait and listen on news reports and hope that every call I get on my scroll isn’t something telling me my parents are dead. But I can’t just up and leave anymore. I can’t run away because I don’t…” she threw her head back, trying to stop the tears that were falling free down her cheeks. Yang thought about saying something, but she didn’t want to stop Blake. Not when she so clearly needed to say this. “I love you, Yang.” She said, finally looking at Yang again. “I love you and I love Weiss and Ruby and I’m not going to leave you guys again. I can’t. You’re my family.” She leaned down and kissed Yang’s forehead again. “You’re my anchor, you’re what keeps me sane and I know that if I left you, I’d lose it again and I can’t…I don’t want to lose you.”

Unable to stop herself, Yang sat up just enough to grab Blake around the middle and pull her down for an engulfing hug. She held her and didn’t even care that Blake’s ears were right in her face and tickling the hell out of her nose. Instead, she rubbed her back and smiled because Blake was  _ here _ and it felt like some kind of vicious pattern had been broken for the both of them.

“You won’t lose me, you hear me?” She whispered and felt Blake nod slightly against her. “Good. I promise you that I will do whatever you need me to do. I know,” she stopped herself and let Blake go just enough that Blake could look into her eyes again. “I know it’s scary and I know the stuff going on with the White Fang is personal for you, but you’re personal for me and if this is a fight you want to be a part of, then that’s what we’ll do.” She reached up and brushed a stray tear from Blake’s cheek. “So long as we do it _ together _ .”

Blake sighed but seemed to relax as she pressed her cheek against Yang’s palm. “If the military in Atlas gets involved then it’ll all be too big for us to make a difference anyway. We could work with them but you know how military takes to hunters and they’d expect us to follow their lead and just…” she didn’t need to finish, Yang knew where she was going.

Military personnel thought very little of hunters. Considering them no more than rogues and vigilantes trying to play hero for quick cash.

Which they kind of were, but the military also didn’t have the skill to handle the Grimm, so Yang never gave much thought to their condescension.

“We can still find a way to help, if you want? Talk to your parents. I just…I know how much it means to you.”

“Yang…I couldn’t ask you to do that. Not with Adam, not after he—“ again Blake was holding her hand and Yang couldn’t help but smile.

“Blake, you know that I don’t regret what happened.”

“I do.”

Yang chuckled. “It’s when I knew.” She said and as Blake looked away, Yang swore she was blushing. “Listen, I still have nightmares about that day. I know you do, and I know Ruby does and even if she doesn’t say it, I bet Weiss does too. The difference is us, we’re not the same people and we’re stronger now, together, than we were then.”

"We could all use a crash course on communication,” Blake muttered and Yang wholeheartedly agreed. “There are a thousand things we need to do – things that I want to do, but you come first.” She seemed surer of herself than Yang had ever seen. “You and the team…we do it together.”

With a smile so big her cheeks felt like they were splitting, Yang pulled Blake down again. Blake squealed at the suddenness and Yang took her chance to steal a much needed kiss. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we've reached the end of Surrender. Now I know what you're thinking - I set up a lot of heavy stuff with the White Fang and now it's just over? Well, Surrender was only ever going to be about their fight with this monster on the island. That was the premise of the story, well that and bringing the Bees together. 
> 
> However, the intention now is to take this sort of established team dynamic and do more with it. Instead of restarting the world and writing about White Rose or Bumbleby falling in love again, I want to simply build off of this and go on other adventures with them.
> 
> Meaning there will be more fics coming, set in this same universe (which is just canon but with my sort of future touches) and hopefully you'll all be interested in that. It might be a while before the next one comes out because I'm in the process of moving to another state (ugh) but I'm definitely wanting to write more fics like this. 
> 
> I want to thank LightInside for all of the wonderful help she's given me throughout this story in helping keep things clean and flowing well and just...so many things. She has been a gift to my writing and taken away so much stress. I can't thank her enough. 
> 
> Also you, all of you who read and like and comment. Thank you so much. Genuinely - I don't know if I could do as much as I do without all the support. Whether it be here or on tumblr (@weissrose). You really make all of this so much fun. 
> 
> Anyway, I've rambled enough - have a fluffy epilogue <3

Blake looked up at the door of her room as she heard more ruckus out in the living room. She had every intention of joining in on the fun, but first she had to do her daily check of the news and any outlets she could find for information on the happenings in Menagerie.

When their first real mission ended, Blake had every intention of going to Menagerie to see what the state of her home was. Unfortunately, her parents had told her it would be best for her to wait. Atlas was still settling in with its military presence to try and help deter the White Fang from attacking and kidnapping. They weren’t going to declare any kind of war, just extra security to help out.

Blake couldn’t begin to imagine what her father had offered in return for this. Knowing Atlas, it would be a king’s ransom. 

Regardless, her father had asked her to wait before coming. She wasn’t entirely sure why he was making her keep such a distance from her own home, but if that was what he wanted, then she’d listen and wait.

The choice to buy a home together was easier than Blake had expected. Being the one to think ahead more than the others (except maybe Weiss), Blake had wondered what they might do once they were out of school and didn’t have dorms to live in. Weiss had some things she’d taken, jewels and heirlooms, that she was willing to sell to help make a down payment and their first mission was a success and came with a decent payoff, enough to get them started.

The place they chose was fairly simple, set on the outskirts of Haven. Close enough that they could easily return to Professor Ozpin if needed, but far enough away from things that it felt independent.

This place belonged to them and for Blake, it was a new home with her second family. It was a comfortable place where she genuinely felt safe – because of the people around her. There were times when she was deep in the cult that the White Fang had become, that Blake never thought she’d feel safe again.

Now she had a roof over her head, one she helped pay for. With a bedroom she shared with the girl of her dreams.

Yang called it their “beehive”.

The sudden buzzing of her scroll drew Blake’s attention, and she quickly checked her new message from Sun.

_ No news on Taurus’ location, but we’ve got wind of White Fang activity in Vacuo so me and my team are going to check it out. You and your new girlfriend should join us. Neptune has been asking about a double date ;) _

Blake rolled her eyes and quickly typed a response.

_ No, he hasn’t _

She sent it back before closing out all the tabs of news stories and reports she’d pulled up on her computer. As she tucked it away next to her bed, her scroll buzzed again.

_ Fine, he hasn’t, but I want to see you guys again and give Yang the ‘if you hurt her’ speech _

Blake rolled her eyes. As if Yang, the girl who lost an arm for her, needed that speech.

_ We’ll meet up soon, just keep me posted on anything you hear and if you find Adam, remember – don’t engage him, just contact me and I’ll come _

She stared at her scroll, her finger hovering hesitantly over the send button for a moment before she finally pressed it. It was true – if Sun told her anything about Adam’s location, she would absolutely go there and do something about him. That was still her main objective, but the truth was that she was no longer one girl trying to stop a monster. She had a team now, a family and it was a family that had made her promise to keep them informed.

She wasn’t exactly keeping them up to date on all the information she was gathering, or that she had Sun running around trying to find any clue about the White Fang leader’s location – but she wasn’t running off alone either. She was here, with them and the words Ruby had said to her, the words Yang had said to her, still rang true in her ears.

This wasn’t her fight anymore – just like Ruby’s fight with Salem wasn’t hers alone either. Nor Weiss with her father.

Blake simply struggled because none of those fights were their fault. Ruby didn’t ask for her silver eyes and the responsibility of the world on her shoulders. Just as Weiss didn’t ask for a terrible father who hated her.

Only Blake had actually brought on her own misfortune – so asking anyone to help her brought with it a certain sense of guilt.

Bringing her team into this fight scared her, especially after Yang was hurt – because if anything happened to any of them, Blake would never forgive herself.

Yet, as she lingered by her door to go join them, she knew that she couldn’t run away from them again. She may not know what the future held, but she knew that when she was with her team, she was home.

As she stepped out of her room, she glanced towards the couch in the living room where Ruby and Yang were in a very animated session of video gaming.

“Stop spamming the same move!” Yang shouted as she threw her arms in the air.

Ruby threw her hips into Yang’s side and knocked her back into the couch. “You’re the one who keeps jump kicking! This is the only way I can stop it!”

“They’ve had this conversation four times now.” Weiss was suddenly next to her and Blake jumped, which made Weiss jump and nearly drop her bowl of popcorn. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Blake waved her off, but found herself staring at Weiss’ head. Something Weiss quickly picked up on. “Is it terrible? Ruby said it looked good and I just…kinda lost my head and went for it.”

Reaching up, Blake ran her hand over the now-shaved left side of Weiss’ hair. It was fuzzy but very short and felt nice on Blake’s fingertips. “I think it’s cool.” She said but Weiss still seemed unsure. “Really, it’s a new look for you but it works. You look good – plus your girlfriend seems to like it.”

Weiss blushed and replaced Blake’s hand on her head with her own. “It makes this side of my head rather cold on the pillow at night.”

“I’m sure you’ll get used to it. Just think of what your sister will say when she sees it.”

“Winter has a tattoo of her favorite rock and roll band across her back so she cannot say anything to me about irrational decisions.” Weiss said with her best arrogant voice that used to drive Blake crazy but now only made her laugh. “I’m surprised Yang did such a good job with it though, she was quite nervous about it.”

This made Blake smile, if only because Yang had lamented to her, multiple times, how scared she was. She knew this haircut was important to Weiss, who was still trying to find her identity beyond being a Schnee. A good, rebellious haircut could do wonders for a person in search of themselves and Yang didn’t want to ruin that.

Because Yang had a heart as golden and special as her hair.

_ Geez, Belladonna, you need to stop reading bad romance novels. _

“Weiss!” Ruby called out and Blake couldn’t help but laugh at how quickly Weiss turned at her girlfriend calling her name. “It’s your turn!” She said, while holding up the controller and waving it in the air.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss stomped over towards the couch and sat her tea down before taking a seat next to Ruby. Blake watched Ruby hand over the controller before reaching out as Blake had before and running her fingers over Weiss’ newly shaved area.

“You cannot do that while I play, Ruby. It’s distracting!” Ruby gave her a kiss on the cheek before pulling her hand away. Weiss was already flustered and more than distracted.

“It wouldn’t matter if her head was between your legs, Weiss. You’ll never beat me at this game.”

“Yang!” Ruby cried and Weiss looked like she wanted to jump out the nearest window.

Yang simply shrugged. “Look, you wanted me to be comfortable with you and my sister sleeping together – this is how I do it. All or nothing, bad jokes included.”

“I wanted you to be comfortable with us sharing a room! I never said anything about –“

“Weiss,” Yang cut her off by placing a metal finger over her lips. “I was the first one up this morning and when I saw you come out of your room you were wearing my sister’s shirt and doing ballerina twirls on your way to the bathroom.”

Blake approached the couch to see Weiss open her mouth to argue (face as red as Ruby’s cape) only to close it again and glare at Yang with every bit of vigor she had.

Sitting on the couch beside Yang, with her legs hanging over the side, Blake rested her back on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “Don’t mind Yang,” she said as she cracked open the book in her hand. “She’s just mad because we’re not having sex.”

“Blake!” Both Yang  _ and _ Ruby cried out. Blake looked back to see the smuggest of looks on Weiss’ face.

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to take it slow.” She was stared at by a set of pleading, violet eyes and Blake smiled. “Love you,” she said to hopefully ease the pout and in return, she earned a nice nuzzling as Yang pressed her head against Blake’s.

“Alright,” Yang said, already recovered from the fake drama. “You ready to get your butt handed to you, princess?”

Weiss harrumphed. “Never underestimate a true Schnee!” She said with all the confidence of a queen. “Ruby…show me how to jump.”

Yang’s laughter filled the room as the match started and with Ruby coaching and screaming out buttons for Weiss to press, Weiss was soundly defeated. Even when Yang stopped really trying and was only attempting the special moves.

Blake didn’t play, she wasn’t much for video games, but she loved being around her team as they played. 

* * *

She felt like she was floating. Her body moving but she carried no weight. She was warm and comfortable and as her eyes opened, she was met with Yang’s face above her, staring forward as she moved. Blake was being carried. The world reanimated around her and she adjusted slightly in Yang’s arms – amazed at the ease she was being held.

Violet eyes stared down at her. “Hey you, I tried not to wake you.”

Blake shook her head but didn’t attempt to remove herself from Yang’s arms. “S’okay,” she said, her voice groggy and thick. Yang gave her a smile. The one she always had when she thought Blake was being cute. “Did you win all your games?”

This earned a laugh. “All of them.”

“Good,” she nestled into Yang’s arms as they moved through a door and into a darker room – their room. “Don’t put me in bed.” She said and Yang stopped.

“Do you want to go somewhere else?”

Blake shook her head. “Hold me.”

“Now, you know I want to do anything for you, but I think it’d be better if I held you while we were in bed.”

“But your arms are so comfy,” Blake whined, purposefully trying to see how far Yang would go.

“Well I have to pee, so I can carry you in there or put you in bed and come back to you pee free?”

Her nose crinkled. “I don’t think we’ve been together long enough for that.”

“I would agree,” Yang began moving again. “Though you’ve seen me throw up so I’m not sure peeing would be worse than that.”

She made a good point, but Blake was too tired to agree. She just wanted cuddles and sleep and these arms.

Unfortunately, Yang reached the bed and gently placed Blake in it and the stupid blankets tried to act like they could be as warm as Yang was but they failed miserably.

Instead, Blake laid awake and waited for Yang to go to the bathroom. She saw the light coming from the slightly ajar door, smiling as Yang turned on the faucet to cover the sound. This room was such a shelter for her, for the both of them. They’d slowly started to fill it up with little things that mattered to them. Pictures from their time together at Beacon and then at Haven. Gifts from Taiyang that he’d sent Yang and boxes of old childhood things of Blake’s that Yang was  _ dying _ to dig through.

So much of this room was filled with the past, but everything about it meant the future to both of them.

There was a time when Blake wasn’t sure she had a future. At least not one beyond the suffocation of the White Fang. Even when she ended up at Beacon, she just wanted to learn to hunt and isolate herself. She had a mission and she had hopes of helping people, but never did she imagine meeting anyone worth her time.

Instead she found family and a team that loved her, and that she loved back with all her heart. Their love helped her go back home and reconnect with her true family, the one she never should have ran away from in the first place.

Then there was Yang.

“Good thing you didn’t come in there with me,” Yang said as she turned off the light and sauntered towards the bed – discarding her shirt in the process. “I foo foo’d a little.”

Blake, somehow both disgusted by Yang’s words and turned on by Yang’s suddenly exposed stomach, stammered for words. “I—I am so glad you decided to share that with me.” She said as dryly as she could.

However, any sense of sarcasm or false disgust was lost when Yang crawled in next to her. Blake’s senses were filled with the smell of vanilla shampoo and the feel of warm skin that her hands immediately sought out.

Leaning forward, Blake kissed the first place she could find and it happened to be Yang’s collarbone. This elicited a soft giggle as she heard the sound of Yang detaching her arm. “Hang on,” she said as she jostled and rolled back to put the arm on the table by the bed. “There,” she rolled back and Blake kissed her again. “Someone’s clingy tonight.”

“I love you,” Blake said – too tired to care about being cool.

Yang’s hand found her cheek. Her soft fingertips dancing along her jawline. “I love you too,” she said in turn, as though it were the simplest thing in the world. “I’m glad I didn’t leave you on the couch.”

“Was it considered?” Blake closed her eyes and nestled in closer.

Yang exhaled and her warm breath touched Blake’s face. “For a second. You looked really cute all curled up.”

“Hmmm,” Blake’s hum extended longer than she intended and suddenly she was purring with delight. She heard Yang say something about the sound but she couldn’t quite make it out.

Yang was too good, too safe and sweet and warm. Blake had no choice but to surrender to her in every single way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again, see you soon :)


End file.
